


MEANIE Collections

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Just a bunch of Meanie One-Shots.





	1. Flirt and Bookworm

It was another usual day for all the students of Pledis High. And part of that usual thing is to see the two god-like creatures together, not in a lovely way though. It's just that one would do anything to get the other's attention, and the other one would always try to avoid the other. They're completely different from each other, _"totally"_ different.

 

Meet Jeon Wonwoo, known to be a book worm because of his fondness in reading books. He was a straight A student that made others envy him not only that he got the brain but damn, he also got those handsome features and a model like body of him. But the thing is that he's a little bit cold and anti-sociable but not when it comes with his friend, Yoon Jeonghan. He would do anything just to avoid that _"someone"._

 

Another is Kim Mingyu, known to be the biggest flirt.  Quite of a delinquent but because of his tall, lean body and handsome face, everyone could fall for him. He's smart, yes. Irony though, he doesn't like to study. He's a social butterfly but only had one trusted friend, Choi Seungcheol. The thing is he got his eyes all over this guy and he's willing to do anything just to catch that _"someone's"_ attention.

 

...

 

_Step 1: Make an eye contact with him across the room._

 

Library, where Jeon Wonwoo would always be at and unusual for Kim Mingyu to be at that's why other students are shocked to see the boy in the library. But here is he now, seated inside the library, hand placed under his chin as he stare at the boy sitting across the room who's completely immersed from the book he's reading. Mingyu's goal is to make an eye contact with the said boy but no luck; he's too focused on reading that book. Mingyu's hopes got up when the other closed the book that he's reading but no, the boy just looked outside the window.

 

Wonwoo could actually feel that someone was staring at him, he tried to ignore it at first but as time passes by, he started to feel uncomfortable and he started to lose his focus at the book he's reading, so he closed the book he's reading and just stare outside the window watching the other students leave the campus. He knows who was staring at him and it was completely annoying him. How could he wish that _"he"_ would stop doing that?

 

Mingyu sighed and ruffled his hair furiously.

 

_Step 1: Failed._

 

...

 

_Step 2: Shout out "Hey future wife!" and when he turn around tell him that he's obligated to marry you, by the law of responds to shouties._

 

Wonwoo was walking along the corridor with his left hand tucked inside his pocket and his right hand holding a book, as usual. He was drowned from reading when he suddenly heard someone shouted something, so turned around only to see the person he doesn't want to see right now, grinning at him.

 

Mingyu spotted the boy walking along the corridors so he quickly crept behind the boy. "Hey future wife!" He called out. And what made him happy is that the boy turned around. "You turn around. You're now obligated to marry me, by the law of responds to shouties." Mingyu stated smugly as he leaned his face closer to the boy.

 

Wonwoo stared at the other confusedly since he couldn't understand what the hell he was saying. Even before the other could get nearer, he placed the book he was holding in between their faces and pushes the other's face away before leaving him without a word.

 

Mingyu sighed once again, he was almost there.

 

_Step 2: Semi-Success._

 

_..._

 

_Step 3: Wink at him._

 

Wonwoo found himself sitting at one of those benches with his best friend Jeonghan to watch the basketball game between their school and another competing school. He should be at home reading rather than to be here but his best friend asks him to come with him to support his boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol. First the guy was that _"someone's_ ” best friend. Second that _"someone"_ was part of the basketball team.

 

Mingyu on the other hand. He spotted the boy he's been eyeing ever since. He made sure to give out his best at the play to impress the said boy. Thanks to his hard work, their team won the competition. He was entitled as the MVP of the game. Upon receiving the trophy, Mingyu glanced at the benches and spotted the boy looking at him so he locked his eyes with the other and winked at him, smiling playfully but the other rolled his eyes and turned his head away.

 

_Step 3: Success (?)_

 

...

 

_Step 4: Just be you._

 

It was Saturday so it means that there's no school so they could do whatever they want. Mingyu head out to the super market since his mom asked him to run some errands for her. He was in the middle of shopping when he noticed an old lady reaching for something at the highest part of the stall so he tried to help the old lady. "Here, ma'am." Mingyu held the package to the old lady. "Oh, thank you."

 

"You're welcome. It's dangerous for grandmother to reach it; don't you have someone to accompany you?" Mingyu asked politely. "I was-" The old lady was cut off when someone called her.

 

"Grandma!" "Wonwoo dear, what took you so long?" The old lady asked. Upon hearing that familiar name, he looked at the boy and saw the person he's been bugging since forever. "If not for this young man, I couldn't get what I needed." The old lady, who he presumed to be Wonwoo's grandmother, pats his arm. "Ah, I'll better go ahead. I have some errands to make." Mingyu excused himself first since he didn't want to make things awkward especially when the other's with his grandmother.

 

But even before he could walk away someone held his wrist. He turned around and looked at Wonwoo who's looking back at him. "Thank you." Wonwoo thanked him with a small smile on his face. "No worries." Mingyu smiled back before heading off with that big smile plastered on his face. _'Did he just thanked and smiled at me?'_ Mingyu felt like he has accomplished something big for the first time in his life.

 

 _'You just have to be yourself, Kim Mingyu.'_ Wonwoo chuckled as he watched the taller boy's retreating figure.

 

_Step 4: Total Success._


	2. Change

_'Who are you? What happened to the real you?'_ Wonwoo sighed bitterly as he continued to compose lyrics for their music project. He tried to make something lively but he can't. He was being swallowed by the pain he was feeling right now. It hurts him every time he'll remember those memories from the past that should be buried by now.

But he can't just forget about everything especially about _"him"_. The person he has truly loved in the past and the person he imagined his future with. In just a flick of a hand everything changes. He lost his _"everything"_.

 

...

 

It was another day to start for Wonwoo. He was never used to walk to their school alone before but because of some reasons he had to get used to it now. Once he entered inside the classroom, he settled down on his own seat, pulling out the composition he has written last night. He scanned it for one last time before he could handle it to his partner.

 

"Hey Won." One of his best friends, Jihoon greeted as he sat on Wonwoo's desk. "How's the composition going?" "I've finished my part, here." Wonwoo held out the composition. He and Jihoon were partners for the said project and they decided to distribute parts deliberately. "Wow." Jihoon read the composition in awe.

 

"This is really great. Perfect could be." "It's funny how artistic we become when our hearts are broken." Wonwoo chuckled. "Won." Jihoon looked at his friend sadly. "Don't worry I'm fine." Wonwoo flashed a small smile at the other.

 

At lunch Wonwoo and Jihoon was seated together with their another friend, Jeonghan. He was a year ahead of the two and acts as their own mother since he cares a lot for them. "Hey. You okay?" Jeonghan asked after seeing Wonwoo not eating his food. "Yeah. I'm okay." Wonwoo smiled a little. Jeonghan and Jihoon could only sigh sadly since they know that whatever they'll do to cheer the other up, it won't work.

 

Wonwoo looked around the cafeteria and there at the corner of his eyes he spotted _"him"_ laughing with someone else, someone that’s not him. He began to frown as he remembered things he clearly should forget. His friends followed where he was staring at and they were saddened by it. Wonwoo quickly turned his head away after he locked eyes with _"him"_.

 

"Do you miss him?" Jihoon suddenly asked that made Wonwoo caught off guard. He smiled sadly before replying. "No I miss the person I fell in love with, that isn't him. He's an entirely new person now. The boy controlling that body isn't the one I know." He paused as he looked at _"him"_.

 

"I don't know what made him change, I held on for months hoping he was still there. I don’t know where he is and I don't think he'll return but you can only hold on for so long before giving up." This time Wonwoo looked at his friends before finishing what he's saying. "I did everything I could and gave him my best but he isn't."

 

After hearing that the two shut their mouth not wanting to push over the topic more since they know that it will just hurt their friend more. It was painful for the other to let go of the person he truly loves but it might be the best decision he could do to make it less painful for him than to hold to the person who won't love him like before.

 

 _"He"_ completely changes. From the cute dorky boyfriend he was, he turned into a hot clique who has forgotten about the person who he used to love back then.Jeon Wonwoo lost the _"Kim Mingyu"_ of his life. He doubts that he'll come back.

 

...

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were both known to be best friends before they got together. Kim Mingyu was a little bit dork and clumsy but he's a cute and nice guy, while Jeon Wonwoo was a nerd and stoic type but he's a sweetheart once you'll know him better. Both developed feelings for each other that made them become lovers from friends before they got in high school. But everything suddenly changed during their third year in high school.

 

Mingyu's mom tried to change his son's look and style that made all girls and boys fell for him. At first the tall boy felt awkward and new from the attention he gained but later on his head got bigger and became distant to his boyfriend, then that's where everything happened.

 

It’s supposed to be white day and the couple would usually celebrate it together but there was Mingyu lip locked with a girl who was pressed against the wall and the thing is Wonwoo saw everything. What broke his heart was that it was Mingyu who initiated the kiss. Wonwoo began to lose it; he pulled Mingyu and slapped him hard at his face before running away.

 

Mingyu did follow the other. Wonwoo thought that he was going too apologized to him but no; Mingyu came to end their relationship, he break up with him. "Sorry but I don't love you anymore." Mingyu stated as if their three years of being together plus their old friendship was nothing for him. Wonwoo chocked up a tear as he nods his head calmly before he spoke up. "If that's what you want then okay, I'm letting you go." He looked at the other and smiles like nothing happened, holding back his tears.

 

"I want you to be happy, and if it's not with me that's fine, because you're the only person I have loved enough to put before myself. Seeing you happy, makes me happy, and that's what love is... right?" Mingyu remained expressionless as he listened at the other.

 

"Can I ask you a favor before I let you go?" "Whatever." "Can I kiss you one last time?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu just nod his head slightly. Wonwoo tiptoed and placed a quick kiss on Mingyu's lips. "Please be happy. Make this all worth something." Those were the last words Wonwoo told the other before he ran away, crying and broken.

 

...

 

Now, Wonwoo would just chuckle bitterly as he remembers that day. He felt so stupid that he wanted to die but he knows that his life worth something else. _'Kissing you goodbye was the best and yet the most heartbreaking experience I've ever encountered and I think that's what love is about: bitter moments.'_ Wonwoo thought as he spare one last glance at his ex-lover.


	3. Welcome Home, Next Mission : ME!

_'What could be my lovely wife doing? He’s not having fun without me, right?'_ The tall, built man thought as he slumped at his seat sighing as he waits for ten hours and fifty minutes travel time before he could finally see his beautiful, sexy wife, from his own courtesy. Just how he miss his wife?

 

Being away for a week was completely unbearable for him; a week of work with his annoying partners in another country without the love of his life is completely boring for him. According to him, it will be the end of his life to be away from his wife. Really, Kim Mingyu?  

 

Kim Mingyu, twenty-five years old. Occupation, a sexy spy. He was working at a non-government agency which is involved in black market. Dangerous, yes, but he was already used to it after the fifteen years of training. Status, married. He is married to the most sexy, beautiful, and cunning Jeon Wonwoo who's now Kim Wonwoo for about two years now.

 

The guy was also in the same field he is but Wonwoo was more on computer work, hacking. While Mingyu would always go to other places to follow his target, sometimes to get some needed information or to assassinate them.  

 

Now, Mingyu was on his flight from London going back to Seoul along with his partners, Jisoo and Seungcheol. The three of them was assigned in London for a week to accomplish some mission given by their boss. After a week of longing for their loved ones, they could finally hold them in their arms after some hours.

 

...

 

When they finally arrived at the airport, Mingyu was surprised to see his wife waving his hand to him cutely while holding that small cardboard that made the other two tease them. "Oh~ Looks like you're getting it tonight, huh?" Seungcheol teased as he punched his arms playfully.

 

"You're lucky, he loves you." Jisoo stated as he waved back at the tall man's wife. While Mingyu just chuckled at his wife's antics and grinned at what's written at the cardboard. _'Welcome home, next mission: me!'_ It says.

 

"Hey Won!" Seungcheol and Jisoo greeted in chorus as they got near to the said guy. "Hi, hyungs." Wonwoo smiled at the two. "Hey, babe." Mingyu placed his arm at Wonwoo's waist as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Hey." “Can’t wait for tonight, huh?” Jisoo teased he couple. "We'll go ahead. Enjoy the night!" Seungcheol winked teasingly at the couple before heading off with Jisoo who bid his goodbye after, leaving the couple by themselves.

 

"How was work?" Wonwoo asked is husband, brushing of the man's hair. "Fine, but it's better with you." Mingyu replied. “You didn’t have fun without me, right?” “Of course. I was so lonely without you.” Wonwoo pouted making his husband laugh. "I missed you." "I missed you too, babe." "Have you read my surprise for you?" Wonwoo asked pointing at the cardboard he's holding. "Yup."

 

"So? Would you accept the mission, Mr. Kim?" Wonwoo asked, his index finger travelling from his husband's chest down to his abs teasingly. "Not gonna turn down, baby." Mingyu smirked, groping his wife's ass.

 

...

 

The ride home was quite painful for Mingyu, especially when his wife couldn't keep his hands to him, he couldn’t focus on the road because of it. Wonwoo would tease his husband with his hand travelling at his thighs, caressing the said part from his upper to his inner thighs.

 

Mingyu would slap the other’s hand away but it looks like no one or nothing could stop the later.  When they reached their condo unit, Mingyu pushed his wife at the door and smashed his lips with Wonwoo's soft ones, hands rested on the other's hips.

 

Mingyu lifted his wife to their bedroom; tongues were still battling for dominance. In just a minute, Wonwoo was already naked while Mingyu has his pants still on. "You look so sexy, babe." Mingyu whispered as he licked his earlobes down to his neck, marking every spot he could, marking what's his. "Gyu~" Wonwoo let out a moan when his husband played with his perky nipples, hands roaming around his thighs to his ass.

 

"You like this babe, hmm?" Mingyu slapped Wonwoo's ass. He made his way to Wonwoo's hot entrance, licking it like a kid does with his ice cream. "Ahhh~" Mingyu got harder after hearing that sexy moan from his wife. Wonwoo is such a turn on for him. "Gonna fuck you so hard, sexy." "Yes, please. ~" Mingyu was about to removed his pants when he felt his phone vibrated from the pocket. He groaned before taking the phone to see who's calling in the middle of their love making.

 

Mingyu answered the call upon seeing _'Boss'_ calling him. "Boss." _"Kim, I got a mission for you."_ Mingyu groaned and ruffled his hair furiously. “Right now, boss?” _“Yes so head back to the quarters now.”_ "Gyu~ There~" He looked at his wife and saw the other with his fingers inside him, fingering himself while moaning his husband's name. "Sorry boss, but I'm on a mission right now." But even before his boss could retort back, he already ended the call and throw his phone at who knows where.

 

"Fuck, baby." Mingyu removed his pants with his unddies, revealing his completely erected member and replaced Wonwoo's fingers with it, pushing all of it inside. "Ahh! ~" "You're so tight." Mingyu trusted in inhuman speed, fucking the other senseless. He brought their lips together, kissing sloppily with Wonwoo's hands gripping on his hair, and legs wrapped around his waist. "Ahhh~" Wonwoo let out a loud moan indicating that Mingyu has found his sweet spot.

 

"I-I'm near~" "Me too~" After a few more thrust, they've finally released together. After the love making, Mingyu pulled out and lied beside Wonwoo, spooning him from the side, legs tangled together. Covering their naked bodies with a blanket, not bothering to clean themselves.

 

"That was great." Mingyu chuckled, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead. "Mmm... but don't you think boss will be angry?" "Let me worry about it tomorrow. My mission for this night is Kim Wonwoo." He winked playfully, earning a light slap at his chest.

 

"You're so lame." "I know. You still love me though." "I do." Wonwoo laughed as he snuggles closer to his husband. "I love you, babe." Mingyu kissed the other's head, burying his nose at Wonwoo's soft, silky hair. "I love you too." They both head to dreamland, retiring for the night, with Mingyu thinking of ways on how to deal with their possible angry boss tomorrow.


	4. Fluffies and Glitters

It was eight in the morning when the school bell rang, as if a cue for Jeon Wonwoo to get his stuff inside his locker but then came, Kim Mingyu. "Hey." The tall boy greeted, smiling brightly than the sun. "Your shoe lace are off, let me tie it for you." The boy crouched down as he tied the other's shoe lace.

 

"There." Wonwoo could only stare at the boy in daze, cheeks started to heat up.  "I can't just let you falling for anyone." Mingyu ruffled his hair. "Thanks." Wonwoo smiled in return.  "No problem. I'll see you in class." Mingyu head to their class leaving the other whose heart is probably beating more than 100 bpm.

 

...

 

History. Jeon Wonwoo's less favorite subject. Who would love history when you have boring professor? "I'll be pairing all of you for a research project." Some students groaned in response. Their professor started calling out names pairing them up one by one while Wonwoo was praying silently on his seat, hoping that he'll have someone responsible and helpful. He used to do projects alone but it was history they're talking about.

 

"Lastly, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo gasped, not so sure if he should be happy or what but don't be mistaken. Mingyu was a responsible man but its Wonwoo were talking about here. Mingyu was someone who's wanted by everyone. Tall, dark, and handsome. _Sorry girls, his heart is already owned by someone._

 

 

The bell rang once again indicating that school was over for the day. Mingyu watched his classmates leave one by one, while he head towards his subject. "Are you free for today?" He asked as he cornered the other boy. "Hmm?" Wonwoo looked him confusedly. "I mean about our project, you know we could head to the library if you want." Mingyu explained.

 

"Ahhh." "Why? Were you expecting something?" Mingyu raised his eyebrow, smiling teasingly at the other. "I-I was not. I'll head at the library first." Wonwoo tried to push the other aside but damn, with his built and toned body, Mingyu was a lot stronger.

 

 

"Let's go together. Besides your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you." “You mean the books?” “Nope. Your hand.” Mingyu held Wonwoo's hand that fits perfectly to his. "Let's go?" Mingyu didn't even let the boy reply; instead he pulled Wonwoo with him as they head towards the library, hand in hand. Wonwoo grabbed a couple of books before he starts researching but Mingyu has other plans. He tucked his hand under his chin as he stares at the other. He is responsible but with Wonwoo he could be a creeper. Poor Wonwoo, he didn't sign up for this.

 

...

 

“Is there something on my face?” Wonwoo asked since he could feel the other staring at him. “Perfection.” "A-aren't you going to start researching?" Wonwoo stuttered eyes still focused on the book, trying to change the subject. "Mmm? No need, I've already found everything I'm looking for." "Really? Where?" Wonwoo looked at the other. "Here." Mingyu poked Wonwoo's cheek. "Huh?" "It's you." Mingyu smiled smugly. "You're really funny." Wonwoo chuckled. Mingyu laughed before deciding to work on their project.

 

 

After a few minutes, Mingyu started talking again; he has a big mouth just so you know. "I heard you're good in algebra." "Am I?" "Can you replace my X without asking Y?" "Should I?" Wonwoo chuckled, still focusing on doing the research. "Yeah. That'll be great." Mingyu grinned, showing off his canines. "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

 

"Aren't crocodiles' the same as dinosaurs since they're both archosaurs?" Wonwoo replied. "But crocodiles are not dinosaurs though." "Ahh.. So should I kiss you then?" Wonwoo asked, blush creeping on his cheeks. “No need, I’m just joking.” Mingyu chuckled as he pinched Wonwoo’s cheeks.

 

...

 

By seven pm, they left the library and head into some fast food chain to fill in their empty stomachs. They both have cheeseburgers for dinner since it was Wonwoo's favorite and who's Mingyu to say no to that puppy face the other's giving. After eating Mingyu walked the other home saying that it's dangerous for the later to go home alone in the dark. Who was he kidding? It's not like he's accompanying a girl.

 

Wonwoo was a guy for cheeseburger's sake. While walking, it seems like Mingyu couldn't keep his eyes from Wonwoo's face that shines brightly under the moonlight. “You’re really beautiful. I’m starting to get jealous.” “You’re the one to speak.” Wonwoo chuckled. “Well, have you seen others ogling at you?” “Aren’t you the same?” The shorter of the two scoffed making the taller smirk.

 

 

“I see. Jeon Wonwoo is jealous by Kim Mingyu’s fans.” He teased. “Fans, my ass.” Wonwoo scoffed, walking faster leaving the other but thanks to his long legs, Mingyu managed to catch up. “Don’t worry; you’re the only one I could see.” “Whatever.” “You’re a definition of perfect. There’s only one thing I want change about you.” Mingyu encircled his arm at Wonwoo’s shoulder, as he whisper at his ear. “Your last name.”

 

Wonwoo tried to slap Mingyu at his chest but the taller managed to catch his hand. “You have beautiful fingers.” Mingyu stated, intertwining their fingers together. “Keep your 4th finger clear as I will fill it up.” He added as he placed a kiss on top of Wonwoo’s hand.

 

 

“You’re so lame. When did you become this dork?” Wonwoo asked cheeks were bright red from the other’s action. “Since the day you said yes?” The two laughed as they continued walking. “We’re here.”  Both stopped at the view of Wonwoo's house. “Mmm... Thanks.” Wonwoo flashed a sweet and grateful smile at the other. “That’s all? Thanks?” Mingyu asked, knitting his eyebrows while Wonwoo looked at his confusedly.

 

“Your lips looks lonely… would they like to meet mine?” Mingyu asked smugly. Wonwoo chuckled before tiptoeing a little bit; he cupped the other’s cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on Mingyu’s lips. “Satisfied?” “Much better.” Wonwoo laughed at his _“boyfriend’s”_ antics.

 

 

Months of going out with the Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo was thankful that he didn't have the tall boy's sense of humor. He's a living cheese ball; you could possible puke at his choice of words. He would make you feel like you're the only thing he was living to. But Wonwoo was still not used at the other’s sweet affection towards him. “You should head inside, it’s getting cold.” Mingyu pats his butt as he sends him inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” “See you.” Wonwoo smiled at him, eyes were turning into crescents before heading inside.

 

...

 

Their night ended with a couple of texts before drifting off to sleep with those beautiful smiles on their faces.

 

From: Kim ღ

Can I confess something?

From: Jeon ღ

Sure.

From: Kim ღ

Your smile is the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen.

From: Jeon ღ

Can I confess as well?

From: Kim ღ

Oh sure! :)

From: Jeon ღ

This smile only exists when I’m with you.

 


	5. Attention Seeker

As the birds were chirping, the alarm was ringing. It was yet another day for the sleeping log to start. Wonwoo stirred in his sleep as the sunlight hits his face. He wanted to sleep a little bit more but as he tapped the space beside him, it was empty. His human bear must have woken up and it was really unusual for someone who’s a heavy sleeper so he stretched his limbs and head inside the bathroom to wash up.

 

...

 

"Gyu?" Wonwoo called as he walked towards his boyfriend's direction. "Oh. Hey babe." Greeted back by his boyfriend, not sparing a glance at him. Want to know why? It's because the later was focused on his game. Eyes fixed on the monitor, hands were busy over the keyboard and the mouse. His boyfriend was a League of Legends addict while Wonwoo was really not a fan of the game. Heck, he even hates the game for having more attention from his boyfriend than him.

 

"Isn't it too early for that?" Wonwoo asked pouting as he hugged his boyfriend at the side. "Never. Cheol hyung and the gang wanted to play so." Mingyu replied eyes still fixed at the monitor. "I hate it when my bear leaves me alone in the bed." "You could always use my pillow." "Nah. I love this bear the most." Wonwoo snuggled beside the man more. "I didn't even have my morning kiss." "Later babe. I have a game to finish." "Why do I feel that you love your game more than me?" Wonwoo pouted. "Don't be like that babe." Mingyu chuckled.

 

...

 

Wonwoo decided to let Mingyu play for a while since he was really hungry. After breakfast, he even cleaned their shared apartment and washed their laundry. Finishing everything, Wonwoo checked on his boyfriend and the later was still in the same position when he left him. Hours passed it seems like Mingyu doesn't have a plan to stop anytime soon and Wonwoo started to get bored. So he conducted his _‘oplan: get boyfie’s attention’_.

 

"Gyu~ I've made some snacks for us. Why don't you have some?" Wonwoo placed his homemade cookies on the table with a proud smile etched on his face. He was not the best cook but when it comes to baking cookies, he was a genius and he knows that Mingyu couldn't resist his cookies, but... "Later." That's what Wonwoo only got from the other.

 

"But you haven't eaten anything yet." "Not hungry." Mingyu replied, still focused on the game. Wonwoo lose it, he huffed and stuffed those cookies he made in his mouth, munching them angrily. First try mostly fails. _‘You can do it Jeon Wonwoo!’_

 

...

 

If Mingyu could have fun by playing his stupid game, so he was. He'll prove to his boyfriend how much he could have fun without him. "I'll go out first." Wonwoo were wearing his shoes as he prepares to go out but he only got a hum in response. Wonwoo frowned slightly before leaving their apartment.

 

He quickly shrugged it off as he head to the mall to meet up with his friends and watch some movies and shop some things that will caught his attention using his boyfriend's credit card. _'Payback.'_  He’s even hoping that Mingyu would miss him even a bit but, who knows?

 

The time Wonwoo got home, it was already dark outside and Mingyu was still playing that stupid game of his, non-stop. "Still playing?" Wonwoo frowned. "Hey babe." "Don't babe, babe me. Did you even eat?" Wonwoo asked skeptically. "I did." Mingyu nods his head. "Really?" "Yup." Wonwoo sighed as he dropped his shopping bags on the floor and settled beside Mingyu. "You have been playing that for hours." Wonwoo poked Mingyu's arm lightly. "It's fun." "Define fun." Wonwoo rolled his eyes and slumped at his seat.

 

Wonwoo suddenly smirked as he comes up with an evil plan. His hands made its way to Mingyu's carefully, not wanting for his boyfriend to notice. He quickly pressed the off button for five seconds making the laptop shut down. In just a matter of seconds, Mingyu lost his game. "Babe!" Mingyu whined as he glared at his boyfriend. "What?" Wonwoo pouted. Mingyu shakes his head as he tried to turn on his laptop once again but Wonwoo stopped him doing so.

 

 Wonwoo settled on Mingyu's lap, hands roaming around the tall man's body teasingly. "Why don't you turn me on instead?" Wonwoo whispered seductively making Mingyu gulped. “Hmm?” Wonwoo placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s jaw. "Fuck that." Mingyu kissed the other roughly as he carried Wonwoo to their shared bedroom, throwing him at the bed making Wonwoo shriek. Mingyu shut the door behind him and locked it. Minutes passed, moans could be heard inside the room.

 

...

 

"Morning babe." Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's cheeks but the other has his eyes focused on the television re-watching his favorite drama, _Descendants of the Sun_. "Hey." Wonwoo greeted, giggling at the fluffy scene he was watching. "Want to go out?" Mingyu asked as he fixed Wonwoo's messy hair. "Maybe later." Wonwoo replied not sparing a glance at his boyfriend.

 

Mingyu stared at the other amusingly. He felt like his boyfriend was getting back on him from yesterday. He watched the other smile and giggle while mumbling about how’s this _“big boss”_ was so handsome and sexy. And it made Mingyu a little bit annoyed but smirked after remembering something.

 

Mingyu suddenly turned off the television making his boyfriend annoyed with him. "Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo glared at his tall boyfriend. "What?" Mingyu asked innocently. "Turn it on! I'm watching!" Mingyu chuckled as he made his way to his boyfriend. "Nah. Why don't you turn me on instead?" Mingyu smirked, copying his boyfriend's words from last night as he pushed Wonwoo making the boy lie on the couch with him on top.

 

Wonwoo gulped as he stared at his boyfriend nervously. "Ha-ha... I'm still sore." Wonwoo tried to excuse. "Haven't you heard baby? One way to remove pain is through another pain." Mingyu groped Wonwoo's butt. He is going to show Wonwoo how better he is than his oh so _“big boss.”_

 

“By the way hon, don’t you think I deserve this for using my credit card?” Mingyu smirked as he slapped Wonwoo’s ass. “H-how did-““I always receive notifications after using my card, babe.” Mingyu cut the other’s words and begun to ravish every inch of his skin, making Wonwoo a moaning mess. What’s Mingyu’s will always be his. He may be addict playing this League of Legends but _‘playing’_ with his sweet and sexy Wonwoo would always be the best.

 

 

 After that, Wonwoo was not sure if he made the best or worst plan to get his boyfriend's attention but all he knows is that he's ass would be sore if he would ever  do that again. Also he learned not to use Mingyu’s credit card without telling. It could be a pain in the ass, _literally_. 


	6. Divorce?

Morning comes; it means another day for _Kim_ Wonwoo to survive alone. He tapped the space beside him but there's no one. He frowned as he stared at the empty space beside him that should be occupied by his husband. Tears threatened to fall as he remember those moments he used to spend with his husband every mornings. He didn't know if it'll ever happen again but if he'll try, they could. He wanted to fix everything, he wished he could.

 

_It was a lovely morning where the couple was still curled up on bed. When Wonwoo woke up, his husband's grinning face greeted him. "Good morning Mr. Kim." Wonwoo greeted his husband, voice still coarse from sleep. "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Ki- wait that sounds like my mom. Good morning babyboo."_

 

_K_ _im Mingyu, Wonwoo's husband greeted placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Why don't you wash up first while I make some breakfast, hmm?" Wonwoo stated as he tried to leave the bed. "Where are you going?" Mingyu pulled his wife back to bed. "I'd rather have you for breakfast." He added teasingly making Wonwoo laugh._

 

That's how their morning would start before. Now, Wonwoo would spend his mornings alone. He wished he could turn back those times to those moments he had spent with his husband. Those sweet and romantic moments, not this bitter moments he's experiencing these fast few days.

 

_Three days ago._

 

_The couple sat in front of each other feeling a little bit uneasy, quite awkward. Mingyu sighed as he showed some papers to Wonwoo making the later frown. As they say 'If you love him, then let him go. If he comes back, he's yours.' Sighing, Wonwoo nods his head. "Fine. I'll sign." Mingyu looked at his 'soon-to-be ex-wife'._

 

_"_ _Just one last request..." Wonwoo gulped slowly, holding back his tears. "I'd like you to hug me, once a day, until the end of the month." Mingyu didn't reply, instead he stood up from his seat; he grabbed his things with him and left Wonwoo alone with the divorce paper._

 

...

 

Waiting for Mingyu's arrival, Wonwoo played with his engagement and wedding ring. The time Mingyu arrived, Wonwoo smiled at him before speaking up. "Remember when you proposed to me?" Mingyu looked down as Wonwoo continued to speak. "It was here. You knelt and gave this to me." He pointed his engagement ring. "You said... It's for life." Wonwoo smiled sadly. "Please, hug me." Mingyu hesistantly opened his arms for Wonwoo to hug him. Slowly Mingyu hugged the other back.

 

...

 

Mingyu ran until he spotted Wonwoo leaning at the railings, staring at beautiful scenery. They're at Namsan Tower where they would usually go on dates. "Sorry, I'm late." Mingyu removed his sunglasses as he pant a little bit from running. Wonwoo turned around before speaking up. "This is where you first said: _'I love you'_..." Wonwoo looked at the tall man before ungulfing the other into a hug. A little bit hesitant, Mingyu hugged him back as he stared at the lock, with their names engraved on it, placed along the other locks.

 

...

 

This time they met late at night at Yeojwa Stream, the place where most lovers visit to cross the _'Romance Bridge'_. Mingyu approached Wonwoo, looking around the place that seems familiar to him. "We came here before, didn't we?" "You remember?" Wonwoo smiled. "This is the place where we first kissed." Wonwoo explained before hugging the other. This time without any hesitations, Mingyu hugged Wonwoo tightly, just like in the past. Just like how he hugged him when he missed him so much.

 

...

 

They continued meeting each other until now, Mingyu was the first one to arrive at their meeting place. It was at the train station. When Wonwoo arrived, Mingyu was about to hug him but Wonwoo pushed him slightly, smiling, Wonwoo hand the divorce paper to him. "I've signed." Smiling for the last time, Wonwoo started to walk away. Mingyu stared at the papers, as he remembered what happened to this place.

 

This is where it all begins. Where he bumped at Wonwoo and fell in love with him at the first sight. This time he finally realized that he didn't want to end everything that had started between them. Mingyu started to run in search for his other half.

 

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu called as he ran after the jet black haired boy. Thanks to his long legs, he caught up with the other. Grabbing his arm, Mingyu spun the other around and hugged him tightly. Not wanting to lose his wife. "Can I hug you tomorrow? Can I hug you for the rest of my life?" Mingyu hugged the other tightly, inhaling his wife's scent.

 

"If you want to. Will you let me?" Wonwoo looked up at his husband as he hugged him back. "I will. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mingyu began to tear up as he apologized non-stop. "Don't cry." Wonwoo wiped those tears away from his husband's face.

 

"Can I?" "It's all yours honey." Wonwoo smiled as Mingyu dipped his head down, capturing Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo encircled his arms at Mingyu's neck, deepening the kiss. They kissed and hugged, feeling each other's presence that was once gone but reunited after.

 

_It takes only a moment to say you love someone, but a lifetime of regret if you let that moment slips away. Love last a life time. And so will the pain of regret if you fuck something worthwhile up._

 

...

 

Another morning came for Wonwoo to start. This time he'll not be alone, he has the love of his life to spend it with. In the bed laid two naked bodies under the blankets. "Good morning, baby." Mingyu greeted his wife as he placed kisses at the other's neck making the later squirm. "Good morning." Wonwoo smiled as he poked his husband's nose. "I'm really sorry for everything." Mingyu hugged his wife tightly, snuggling closer to him.

 

"Stop apologizing, okay? Let's leave everything in the past and start a new one." "Right. And I would like to start it by making love with you." Mingyu wiggled his eyebrows playfully making Wonwoo laugh. Wonwoo missed this, waking up with a pervert husband.


	7. Very Nice

It was early in the morning where a certain boy was overly excited. Dressing up on his best clothes, Mingyu checked his appearance at the mirror for the last time before heading out of his room. He was really not a morning person; it would take his mom an hour just to wake him up, everyone from his family and his friends knows how a deep sleeper he is. But look at him now, it was said to be a miracle for him to wake up so early in the morning, he even had a nice dream last night.  Ask why? He has a date.

 

"Morning mom!" Mingyu greeted his mom brightly, making his mom look at him weirdly. "You're early today." Sending her son that i-can't-believe look. “Are you sick?” Mrs. Kim placed her hand on her son’s forehead to check his temperature but he isn’t sick. "What? No." Mingyu replied innocently as he grabbed a piece of toast.

 

"He has a date today mom, in case you have forgotten." His younger sister butted in more like mocking his brother. "Ah! Right!" "Looks like someone was excited, hmm? Oppa?" His sister teased. "Why? Jealous?" Mingyu retorted back with a smirk. "Am not!" His sister huffed.

 

"I'll head out, mom." Mingyu wore his shoes before kissing his mom on her cheeks. "Wah! Look mom, he's even wearing new shoes." His sister stated amusedly. "Yah! You're worse than me, brat. At least I don't take three hours just to look for what I'll wear." Mingyu puckered his tongue out earning a glare from his sister. "Let your brother be. Say hi to Wonwoo for me!" Mrs. Kim giggled before sending his son off their house.

 

...

 

The weather outside was very nice, just like how Mingyu would described his date. The way to his date becomes too flowery to his liking, feeling giddily and all. As Mingyu got near to his destination, he felt so nice that he couldn't describe what he's feeling as if everything was too perfect.

 

Upon arriving in front of Wonwoo's, his date, house his heart began to pound. He rang the doorbell once, twice before someone came out. "Hey." Wonwoo greeted him with a shy smile. "H-hey." Mingyu breathed out, his date was too cute for his health.

 

"Let's go?" Mingyu asked earning a couple of nod from the other. The two were walking side by side with Mingyu sparing a glance at the other time to time. "Hey." Wonwoo spoke up. "Don't you think it would be nice if we ask questions to each other? I mean just to get to know each other."

 

Mingyu began to form many stupid questions in his mind such as: _'Do you think you would float around in a dream too?' 'Do you think that if I got a gym membership I would become a cool guy?' 'Do you think I'm nervous because this is my first love?'_

 

Mingyu shrugged his thoughts off before replying. "You think so? But I think you are the answer to all my questions." He flashed a big smile making Wonwoo blushed. "I think you’re funny." Wonwoo laughed heartily. "Am I? Ah! I have one." "Go ahead." "I wonder how you can be so pretty." Wonwoo's cheeks blushed madly just because of that statement. "Cute." Mingyu mumbled as he ruffled Wonwoo's hair. "There's a good restaurant across the street. Let's go?" Mingyu lead the way with Wonwoo following in suit.

 

...

 

After eating out, the two decided to head into some park just to unwind, have some fresh air and maybe have some of their favorite frozen dessert, ice cream. They would chat a little bit and laugh together when someone would crack a joke or something. They could make a perfect couple but there's something is a little bit lacking with them. _Their hands_ , just hanging loosely on their side.

 

Mingyu could feel his hand started to get itchy, not literally but his hands getting itchy to hold the other boy's hand. It would be nice and perfect, the other's soft ones to his big and rough ones.

 

Some people say that dating is only dating but for Mingyu he would make the starting point the end. Trying to man up, Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's hand, clasping their hands together. Wonwoo stared at their hands smiling, to make it complete, he intertwined his fingers with Mingyu's. "Don't you think yours perfect with mine?" Mingyu asked. "I think so too." Wonwoo laughed. With their hands intertwined together, like a circle, Mingyu felt that they're endless.

 

"Do you believe in forever?" Wonwoo asked making Mingyu caught off guard. "Forever? No. But I believe that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you. Just the two of us," Mingyu winked playfully. "You're really funny." Wonwoo shook his head. "How about first love, do believe at it?" "I do. Let's not believe that first love never comes true because I’m sure I already found mine." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo seriously.

 

"You know what? On a scale of 10: you're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need." Mingyu added making Wonwoo blushed for the nth time. Mingyu has never been this serious before but for Wonwoo he would take everything seriously.

 

...

 

When it's time for the two to come home, Mingyu was a little bit down since he wanted to spend more time with Wonwoo. "I had a great day today." Wonwoo smiled, eyes forming into crescents. "Me too. It's a shame that the way to your house was too short." Mingyu chuckled.

 

"I'll see you?" Wonwoo nods his head cutely. "Sure. Same time tomorrow." Wonwoo tipped toe a little bit and placed a quick kiss on Mingyu's cheeks. "Thanks for today." "Yeah." Wonwoo waved his hand at the other before disappearing inside their house.

 

Mingyu brought his hand up to the place where Wonwoo kissed him earlier. He looks like a love sick puppy. Just what Pluto says: _‘Love is a serious mental disease.’_ And Mingyu is looking like a mental disorder patient right now, smiling like an idiot and such just because of a kiss on his _“cheeks”._

 

What a progress you're making Kim Mingyu, maybe next time he'll get one on his lips. He swears to all gods, this day was the best day he ever had, for now. First date turned out nice, **_very nice._**


	8. Queen to his Heart

Milky white skin, tiger-like eyes, beautiful hands, and those plump lips _. ‘I wonder how they would feel against mine.’_ “Your highness!” The prince stared at the boy’s lips as it moves calling for his highness. _‘Wait! That’s me!’_ “Your highness!” The boy called out once again waking the prince up from his thoughts more likely daydreaming about his royal tutor.

 

“You’re saying something?” The prince cleared his throat hiding his embarrassment. “I think we should just continue this some other time. You seemed off today.” His tutor explained. “I think so too.” “Then, I’ll take my leave first, my prince.”

 

 The boy gathered his things and was about to leave when the prince spoke up. “Where do you think you’re going?” The prince raised his eyebrow. “To prince Junhui’s, your highness.” “And why would you go there?” The prince asked with a hint of anger in his voice. “Minghao couldn’t come today, Prince Junhui asked me to-“

 

Even before the boy could finish his sentence, he was already thrown at the coach. Opening his eyes from the sudden shock, he found himself pinned at the coach with the royal prince on top of him staring at him with such fiery eyes.

 

“Tell me, who do you work for?” The prince asked tightening his hold on the boy’s wrists. “Y-you, your highness.” There was a hint of fear on the boy’s voice. “Yes. For ME, only ME. So tell me why you are going to help others? I’m sure my brother could handle himself.” The prince leaned his face closer to the boy’s face foreheads bumping each other as he looked at him straight to his eyes.

 

“Just how many times would you like for me to remind you, huh? That YOU. ARE. MINE. Don’t forget that, understand?” There was a sign of authority at the prince voice making the other boy look and listen at him in fear.

 

“I-I understand, your highness.” He doesn’t need to be told twice, he don’t want to get at the prince bad side. “Good. You could take your leave now.” The prince sighed as he let go of the boy standing up as he fixed his clothes. Meanwhile, the boy quickly stood up and grabbed his things before he could take his leave. “I’ll be going now, your highness.” The boy bowed before the prince respectfully.

 

“Wonwoo.” The prince called stopping the boy’s track. “Your highness?” “Home. Go straight to your home.” “Yes. I understand, **_my prince_**.” With one last glance the boy left.

 

...

 

The royal prince Kim Mingyu, second son of the current king of the Eastern Kingdom of Korea, next to Prince Junhui. Prince Mingyu has taken liking to his royal tutor, Jeon Wonwoo. A commoner whose family has no title to brag but the prince couldn’t care less. His father, the current king together with his grandfather approves Wonwoo to be the prince other half since he was incredibly smart and well-mannered person.

 

They already wanted for Prince Mingyu to get married for he will be taking his father’s position in the next few years since he was suited to sit on the throne and Wonwoo was a good candidate to be his queen.

 

“The palace will be holding a dance at the Royal Banquet; don’t you think it’s the best time to announce your upcoming wedding?” The royal family was having their dinner when the king suddenly brought up a topic asking his second son. “That’ll be good. I’ve already talked to the Jeons about announcing your marriage to the public and they seemed fine about it.” The previous king agreed. “I’m so excited. I can’t believe that my baby prince will be getting married.” The queen giggled at the thought of her son getting married.

 

“I don’t know father. Don’t you think I should talk with Wonwoo regarding this?” Mingyu sighed as he drinks the water from his glass. “No time, brother. Wonwoo’s such a beauty, the boy has many suitors lined up.” Junhui spoke up making Mingyu sighed for the nth time.

 

...

 

Wondering how the royal prince, Mingyu and his royal tutor, Wonwoo got engage? It was during the prince’s 18th birthday where everyone is invited and when he was asked to choose someone he wanted to be wedded to. There he met Jeon Wonwoo for the first time. Seeing such beauty, the prince fell in love at first sight.

 

 _‘_ _He was the one. My future queen.’_ The king talked to the boy’s parents about the proposal, at first they were shocked that their son was chosen especially because of their status but with a lot of persuasions, they agreed. Well, who were they to decline the king?

 

The king appointed Wonwoo to be Prince Mingyu’s royal tutor, it’s not that the prince was not smart but he was the type to hate studying so with the use of Wonwoo, maybe, just maybe, the prince would take liking into studying. It’s also good for the two to get to know each other before they got married. The prince was a _little bit_ possessive when it comes to the other, he hates it when someone would get near and make a body contact with the boy. Not wanting to get at the prince’s bad side, no one dared to get near Wonwoo except for the prince himself and his family.

 

...

 

In the Royal Banquet where the dance will be taking place stands thousands of people, commoner or noble, everybody was enjoying their selves well except for one. Wonwoo was so nervous to death right now. Why? One, his upcoming wedding with the royal prince will be announced. Two, he doesn’t know how to dance. He is praying to all gods that no one would ask him to dance with them, he totally sucks at it. “Enjoying yourself?” The prince approached the other who seemed to be a little bit uncomfortable to his liking. “N-not really.” Wonwoo replied quietly blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

“You should get used to it. You’ll be attending more in the future.” Mingyu pats Wonwoo’s shoulders to lighten up his mood. “Here.” Mingyu reached out his hand for the other to hold. “Just stay beside me and you’ll be fine.” Wonwoo hesitates for a while but gladly accepted it since he was too nervous. Holding the prince big and warm hand made his heart skip a beat, he doesn’t know why but he felt so safe to stand beside the prince. Mingyu smiled ear to ear when the boy held his hand willingly. _‘What a progress you’re making there, my prince.’_

 

...

 

Upon the announcement of the second prince’s upcoming wedding, the whole kingdom rejoiced at the news and many came to the couple to congratulate them. Mingyu was talking to some noble men when Wonwoo felt thirsty so he excused himself for a while to get something to satisfy his thirst and maybe to get one for the prince. He was about to go back when the dance begins.

 

Suddenly, a good looking young man came to approach him and take the glasses away from his hold, placing back at the table. The man held Wonwoo’s hand and brought him at the dance floor, placing Wonwoo’s hand on his shoulder while his on the boy’s waist while his other hand holding the other ones. Wonwoo was dumbfounded, not knowing what do.

 

When the dance begins, Mingyu was about to look for the other when he spotted him being approached by another man. He didn’t like it at all. He asked a lady to dance with him, bringing her to the place near the two boys so he could see **_his_** _‘fiancé’_. The prince was laughing internally upon seeing Wonwoo clumsily dance with the other man. He even kept on stepping on the other’s foot. _Just how bad he can be?_ When it’s time to exchange partners, Mingyu thanked the lady and approached Wonwoo.

 

“May I?” The prince asked as he held out his hand. “I-I don’t know how to dance.” Wonwoo muttered blushing madly. Mingyu positioned their selves, bringing the other closer to him. “Just follow me.” They began do dance with the prince leading and Wonwoo trying to follow him, stepping on his foot once in a while. “What did I tell you about being with other man?” Mingyu looked at the other sternly as they dance.

 

“B-but he dragged me here.” Wonwoo whined looking too cute for the prince’s health. “Next time reject them immediately, alright.” Wonwoo nods his head in replied and Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead as the second dance came into end.

 

...

 

After the second dance, the prince dragged the other to the balcony to have some fresh air and maybe to have Wonwoo for himself. They stood beside each other leaning at the railings as they look at the stars that lighten up the dark sky. Noticing the other shivering, Mingyu hugged Wonwoo from the back as he nuzzles his nose on the boy’s neck, transferring some heat.

 

“Y-your highness.” “You’re shivering, just let me.” The prince spun the other around and hugged him again, this time facing each other. “Hug me back. I’m cold too.” _Sly prince._ Wonwoo slowly wrapped his arms at the prince neck to hug him back.

 

“You know what; I used to be a gambler.” Mingyu spoke up. “I-I don’t think so, your highness.” The price loosed the hug a little bit so that he could look at the other whose cheeks were dusted with a bright red color. “I did. But then I realized that all I needed was the queen of my heart.” Mingyu caressed the other’s cheek as he stares at his eyes. “And you’re the queen to my heart.”

 

Wonwoo’s heart began to beats so fast and he couldn’t explain the feeling in his stomach, his body was getting weirder. “Can I be the king too yours?” “You’re already are, **_my king_**.” Mingyu smiled widely as he lean to capture Wonwoo’s lips. Now he knows. How they felt against his. **_It was perfect._**


	9. Babies

It was a peaceful morning for the employees of Kim Corp. Well except for the two **_“cute little”_** boys who were both immersed in their own commotion inside the CEO’s office. “What kind of report is this?!” Small hands slammed at the table. “S-sorry sir.” Replied by a high pitched voice. “Sorry?! Do you think your sorry will change this?” “I-I’m very sorry sir. I’ll do it over again.” “Of course you will.” The boss out of the two scoffed. “I want the report ready by ten, understand?” “Y-yes sir. I’m really sorry.” The secretary bowed his head in embarrassment and kept on apologizing.

 

...

 

“HAHAHAHAHA…” The twins suddenly burst out laughing, you read it right, **_twins_**. “Aren’t I good, Hoonie?” The older twin asked his brother. “Yup! Youngie imitated papa very well.” “Aww… Hoonie too. ~” The twins continued to laugh as they made fun of their father. “Yah! Is papa really like that?” The father of the twins asked as his sons who were sited of his lap, pinching their cute chubby cheeks. The two were imitating their father’s _‘CEO Kim: Beast mode on’_ scenario earlier. “Papa! ~” The twins whined as they try to pry their father’s grip on their cheeks.

 

The father of the twins was about to tickle his sons when someone interrupted their moment by a knock on the door. “Sir?” A soft voice spoke up. “Come in.” A long haired guy entered the CEO’s office looking so scared. “What is it now, Mr. Yoon?” The father title was now replaced by a strict boss and that scared the other guy, his secretary, Yoon Jeonghan. “S-sir.” The secretary gulped hardy, eyes were wavering.

 

“Speak. Time’s running.” The twins who were sited on their father’s lap could only look amusedly between their father and his secretary. “I-I over booked-““Again?!” “I’m really sorry sir.” Jeonghan apologized continuously making his boss sighed in annoyance.

 

“Cancel both of it.” “B-but we can’t cancel both-““I said cancel both of it.” The CEO hissed. “They’re both important-“”Listen here, Mr. Yoon.” The CEO breathed angrily as he stared at his secretary with such authority. “I clearly told you to clear my schedule for today, didn’t I?” “Y-yes sir.” “But you didn’t follow what I say. You even booked two at the same time.”

 

If only look can kill, Jeonghan would probably dead by now. “Important you say? What did I tell you earlier about why I asked you clear my schedule for today?” “Y-you have to take care of your sons.” “Damn Right!” The twins got a momentarily shock from their father’s outburst.

 

“So I want you to clear my schedule now.” “R-right away sir.” “Let me just remind you this, Mr. Yoon. You work for me so it means my rules, you’ll follow. If you’re not going to follow me, your boss, better find a new boss to follow. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?” “Crystal, sir.” Jeonghan bowed respectfully before he took his leave, leaving his boss together with his sons alone.

 

...

 

“See, papa is mean.” The older twin spoke up after Jeonghan has left. “Right.” The younger twin nods his head cutely agreeing to his father. “Papa is mean, huh? I was planning on treating you boys some ice cream but I change my mind.” Their father snickered. “Ice cream! Papa is not mean.” The twins took their words back. “Really? But I’m sure I heard the two of you earlier.” “No! Papa is not mean. Papa loves us, right?” The older twin asked his brother.

 

“Yes, Papa loves us, don’t you?” The little boys pouted cutely as they clasp their hands together. Too cute for their father to say no. “You win. Papa will buy Ice cream.” The twins faces lighten up. “But! You have to eat lunch first, alright?” The two nod their heads right away.

 

The three were thinking of what to eat but neither of the three could decide what to eat. Just in time someone quietly peeked inside the CEO’s office. “Mama!” Obviously it was the twins’ mother, Jeon Wonwoo who’s now Kim Wonwoo after getting married to Kim Mingyu the Kim Corp’s CEO, the father of the five years old twins Kim Soonyoung and Kim Jihoon.

 

The twins quickly climb down from their father and rushed to their mother bringing him into a hug. “Aww~ how’s my little boys?” Wonwoo crouched down to his sons’ level. “We missed you mama!” Soonyoung and Jihoon hugged their mother tightly. “And I missed you two too.” He placed a kiss on top of the twins’ heads.

 

“What about me?” The CEO spoke up standing in front of the mother and children. “Aww. ~ The almighty Kim Mingyu is jealous? I missed you too, honey.” Wonwoo let go off his sons as he stood in front of his husband. “I missed you, babe.” Mingyu was about to lean for a kiss when his face met Wonwoo’s palm. “Babe~” Mingyu whined. “That’s what you get for making Jeonghan hyung cry again.” The twins began to laugh at their father’s misery.

 

“Just how many times you have changed your secretary, hmm?” “Well if only they know how to follow my instructions.” Mingyu sighed. "By the way... You should have told me that you're going back here in the country so I have picked you up." "Don't want to bother you, I've already asked one of our men to bring my luggage to our house."

 

“Mama! Papa! Soonyoungie and Jihoonie are hungry.” “Alright. Let’s head out then.” Mingyu pats his sons’ heads. “Oh, can we have chicken today? I feel like craving for it.” “You ask like a pregnant person.” Wonwoo laughed uneasily as he clings to his husbands arm. “Still. Chicken is it, right?” “Anything you want.” “Yay! Love you.” Wonwoo suddenly kissed his husband’s lips before holding his sons’ hands and leave the office with a blissful CEO.

 

...

 

“Baby, say ah!” A fork with chicken meat was brought to other’s lips. “Stop it honey, there’s someone looking at us.” “Come on babe, ah.” Knowing how persistent the other, hesitantly the boy opened his mouth and ate the chicken. “You have some sauce at your lips, let me.” He leaned towards the other boy and kissed his lips. “Yah! I could just have used a tissue.” “It’s a waste to just wipe off the delicious sauce, hon.” The boy winked making the other flustered.

 

...

 

“Hahaha… Does papa and mama always like that, hmm?” Wonwoo asked laughing at his sons’ imitation of them when they’re eating out. “Hmm… Mama aren’t I great imitating papa?” Soonyoung asked his mother making his father scoffed. “Of course honey.  Jihoonie too.” “Next time we’ll show mama how’s papa at office!” Jihoon stated cheerfully making their father groan.

 

“Come on kids. Papa’s treating you food but it seems like you’re bullying me too much.” “Don’t worry papa, Youngie and Hoonie loves you.” Wonwoo laughed at his sons and husband’s interaction when he suddenly remembered something.

 

“Say my little angels, what do you think of mama having a baby?” Wonwoo popped out a question making Mingyu choke his drink. “I want a baby sister!” Soonyoung replied with Jihoon agreeing with him. “Me too! I also want a sister!” “Really? What about you honey, hmm?” Wonwoo asked his husband caressing the taller’s thigh teasingly.

 

“What’s with the sudden question? If you want one then it’s fine with me. Just ask nicely hon.” Mingyu smirked as he placed his wife’s hand above his clothed member. Wonwoo gave it a squeeze before turning his attention back to his sons.

 

...

 

After having lunch, the family head to the mall first to shop some things and to watch some movie. They head next to a kid’s café due to the twin’s request. They stayed there until the sky gets darker with the twins being worn out. Upon arriving home, the parents bath their sons before putting them in bed to sleep; they were so tired to fell asleep immediately. Kissing them goodnight, the couple leave the twin’s room and head to theirs.

 

Wonwoo was lying in the middle of their bed wearing only Mingyu’s shirt that only reached in the middle of his thighs and a boxer on. He was browsing the net using his phone when his husband came out from the bathroom towel loosely hanging on his waist and water dripping from his body. Wonwoo tried to focus on his phone fighting his hormones to stop making him wanting to pounce on his husband. “Hey babe.” Mingyu was now wearing a boxer but still topless as he lay beside his wife kissing his exposed neck.

 

“Gyu?” “Hmm?” Wonwoo placed his phone at the top drawer beside their bed before snuggling close to his husband. “I missed you baby.” Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s cheeks and captured those lips. “I have something to tell you.” “What is it?” Wonwoo bit his lips nervously before speaking up. “Remember three weeks ago before I left for Japan, we kind off did it, right?” “What is ‘it’?” Mingyu looked at his wife confusedly. “We made love, right?” Wonwoo hid his face at Mingyu’s chest from embarrassment. “We did. And?” “You forgot to use condoms, dumbo.”

 

Mingyu tried to process on what possible reasons why his wife’s telling him this but then he began to think of something making his eyes widen. “Wait. You’re not pregnant, aren’t you?” Mingyu asked skeptically. Wonwoo looked at his husband nervously keeping his mouth shut. “Y-you’re pregnant?” Wonwoo nods his head slowly making Mingyu sat up in shock. “OH MY. When did you find this out?” “A week ago.” “What?! And you didn’t even tell me!”

 

"Gyu~” Wonwoo whined as he tried to calm his husband down. “Well you’re practically going to drag my ass back here.” “That’s not a reason hon. You should have told me.” Mingyu sighed before lowering his head on Wonwoo’s tummy.

 

“Hey baby. It’s daddy.” He caressed Wonwoo’s still not visible baby bump as he placed a kiss on top of it. “You should never keep a secret from me again, alright?” Wonwoo nods his head in response. “So this is the reason behind the sudden question earlier.” Mingyu hugged his wife back, keeping him closer to him. “Do you think the boys would take well over the news?”

 

“Of course, especially if you’re going to give them a sister that they both like.” Mingyu chuckled as he kissed his wife on his lips. “Sleep, we have two hyper boys to handle tomorrow.” “It’s going to be three soon, daddy.” Wonwoo chuckled as he closed his eyes. “Daddy, hmm? Such a turn on baby.”

 

...

 

The couple fell asleep that night with the happy news of having another baby in addition to their family. The next morning they announced it to their sons as well to their parents about having another baby and everyone was in glee for the two. The twins even hoped for his mom to have twin girls saying: _‘Mama Papa, Can we have a twin baby sister so we could have one each?’_ making their parents laugh at their cute wish. 


	10. 내가 1등

17th of July. This day was a very special day for Jeon Wonwoo, it's his birthday. It's Saturday but he has a scheduled class for the day. His parents were out of the country for business matters, leaving him alone on his birthday. It's not like he's not used to it though. When he arrived at the school gates, two gentlemen came rushing to him. "Happy Birthday!" The two greeted in chorus. "Thank you, guys." Wonwoo smiled cutely at the two, eyes turning into crescents that made their hearts melt.  

 

The two said gentlemen have feelings for Wonwoo but the later was oblivious about it. The first one was Choi Seungcheol, a year older than Wonwoo. They got close for having the same interest, rap. He has a very nice personality, he would act like a father when he's with friends but he could be a child at times. The second one was Wen Junhui, a Chinese national. He has the same age as Wonwoo; they were classmates during high school. He's good at martial arts; he could practically bring ten persons down just by himself.

 

"Here's my gift for you. Open it." Sengcheol handed a little box to him. "No. Open mine first." Junhui handed a blue paper bag. "No, open mine first!" Seungcheol insisted, glaring at the other. "He's going to open mine first." Junhui stated through his gritted teeth, glaring back at the other. Noticing the aura from the two,

 

"How about I open it both at the same time?" Wonwoo suggested. "No!" The two shouted, still glaring at each other. Wonwoo laughed nervously before grabbing the gifts. "I'll just open them later, okay?" The two just nod their heads upon noticing that they're making the boy uncomfortable.

 

"Am I the first?" The two asked at the same time. "Don't copy me!" They stated in chorus, again. "Hey, calm down guys. What were you asking again?" "Am I the first?" The two repeated. "What do you mean?" Wonwoo asked tilting his head with one of his fingers placed on his pouty lips.

 

 ** _'Damn, he's cute!'_** Seungcheol and Junhui totally fell for the other's charm. "We're asking about who was the first one who greeted you for your birthday." Seungcheol explained. "Ah!" Wonwoo nods his head, understanding it now. "So who's the first one?" Junhui asked with high expectation. But even before Wonwoo could reply, someone answered it for him.

 

 ** _"I was the first one."_** A tall boy stated smugly, arms on Wonwoo's waist, lips forming into a smirk. The two raised their eyebrows as the look skeptically at the intruder. "And you are?" Junhui asked. "Mingyu. Kim Mingyu." The tall boy introduced himself, smirk still plastered on his face. "Right, he was the first one." Wonwoo pointed at Mingyu, smiling innocently. "By the way Mingyu. They're both friends of mine, Seungcheol and Junhui." **_'Friend Zoned.'_** "Nice to meet you two." "You too." The two replied sarcastically.

 

"We might be late for class. Let's go **_baby_**." Mingyu emphasized the word baby for the two to hear. "Yeah, we should." Wonwoo nods his head, blushing. "I'll see you later, guys. Thank you again." Wonwoo smiled at the two before leaving. But what angers both of them was the thing that Mingyu whispered to them. **_"Give up."_** If only Wonwoo wasn’t there they could have punched the hell out of that guy. The two watched as the two head off, hand in hand.

 

...

 

"Who does he think he is?!" Junhui hissed. "Baby?! They're even holding hands!" Seungcheol growled hands formed into fist. Just in time, Wonwoo's best friend, Yoon Jeonghan appeared. "Kim Mingyu, 185 cm, handsome, hottie, top student, and he's a business major." Jeonghan stated as he played with his long hair. "So what?! I'm much better than him! How dare he hold hands with Wonwoo? And how did he became first?!" Junhui asked. "He's Wonwoo's first and only **_boyfriend_**." Jeonghan added emphasizing the boyfriend part.

 

"What the?!" The two gasp. "It's alright Cheollie. ~ You still have me." Jeonghan stated as he cling to Seungcheol's arm. "Get away from me!" Seungcheol pushed the boy before stomping away. "Hey wait for me!" Jeonghan called. "See you later Junhui." With that Jeonghan left to follow the other boy, leaving the dumbfounded Wen Junhui alone.

 

...

 

Meanwhile. Mingyu dropped Wonwoo to his class before heading to his own. "You should get going, I'll see you later." Wonwoo smiled at the other before turning his back to enter inside the classroom but Mingyu has different plans for him. He grabbed Wonwoo's arm and spun him around, kissing him on his forehead.

 

"Happy birthday to you again." Mingyu caressed his cheeks, staring at him lovingly. "I'll see you later." Mingyu kissed him one more time, this time on his cheeks before heading to his class. Wonwoo was blushing madly; he touched his cheeks as he bit his lips, stopping himself to shriek in happiness.

 

...

 

After his class, Wonwoo received a text from his boyfriend to go at their new hang out place after being together which the university’s rooftop is. Upon arriving at the place, Wonwoo noticed a big blue box in the middle of the roof top. He made his way near the box and saw something written on it. **_'Open me!'_** It says. Hesitant at first but after having a second though, Wonwoo opened the box.

 

Balloons floats, as it dance with the wind, flying up in the sky. Wonwoo looked at the colorful balloons in awe, just like a kid. He looked inside the box to see if there's something else, there he found an envelope. He smiled from ear to ear as he read the short message placed inside. _'If you want to know where your heart is, look where your mind goes when it wanders. Happy Birthday baby! Turn Around!'_ Wonwoo turned around only to see a tall boy with a bouquet of roses on his hold that covers his face. He knew who it was.

 

The boy walked towards Wonwoo, stopping in front of him. He hand the bouquet to Wonwoo, revealing his face with his lips forming into a big smile. "For you." "Thank you." Wonwoo reached for the flowers, it was a bouquet of roses. 12 red roses and a single white rose placed in the middle. "In every bunch there's one who stands out - and you are that one." Mingyu spoke up making his boyfriend blush.

 

"Did you like your gift?" Mingyu asked, receiving a couple of nods from Wonwoo. "I really like these roses, Thank you." "Ah... But that wasn't my gift though." "Huh? Ah, the balloons and the letter? I like them too." Wonwoo smiled sincerely. "That wasn't my gift too." Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend confusedly. "This is my gift." Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand and placed it above his chest where his heart is. "My heart." Mingyu smiled showing his canines. Wonwoo blushed madly at the taller one's action feeling the other boy's heart beats.

 

"It's all yours." Mingyu pulled the other closer to him, one hand on Wonwoo's waist while the other on his cheek. He leaned closer, lips meeting the other's soft and plump ones. Wonwoo was caught off guard from the kiss but respond to it after. "Happy Birthday, my love." Mingyu greeted once again as he stared at Wonwoo's eyes, full of love. "Thank you. This is the best birthday ever." Wonwoo smiled, cheeks were completely red from the kiss, _his first kiss_.

 

**_Kim Mingyu was definitely the first for everything especially when it comes to Jeon Wonwoo._ **


	11. His'

Gambling, loan sharking, drug trafficking, fraud, protection racketeering, and _‘ **black market’**_. Words commonly associated to a **_Mafia_**. Organized crime syndicate whose lives are full of dark and dirty secrets, engaged in illegal agreements and transactions. Once you’re in, there’s no way out. **_No escape_**.

 

...

 

“Let’s finish this quickly.” There was a thick tension between the two Mafiosi who’s sitting in front of each other. “What a great choice of place, Jeon.” The taller Mafiosi spoke up taking a good look of his surroundings. They were inside a private room of a club owned by one of the Mafiosi, _Jeon Wonwoo_. “Here’s the money.” Wonwoo raised his hand signaling one of his men to take the money out. “Such a big amount.” The taller Mafiosi, _Kim Mingyu_ , signaled his men to take out the thing they’re having a deal with, **_drugs._**

 

“Now, why don’t we have some fun, hmm?” Mingyu smirked as he shooed his men to take the money with them and have some fun. _What a good boss you are, Kim Mingyu_. “I’m not here to play with you, Kim.” Wonwoo scoffed. “Scared? I’m not going to do anything bad; I just want to talk to you, can’t I?” Mingyu looked at the other _innocently_. Sighing, Wonwoo dismissed his men taking the drugs with them leaving the two mafia boss alone. _Can’t let the customers wait_.

 

...

 

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow slumping on his seat. Mingyu stood up from his seat smirking. He got closer to the other, taking his gun out pulling back the slide. “It’s been while, don’t you think? Just you and me.” Mingyu cornered the other from his seat bringing the gun on Wonwoo’s cheek down to his collar. “I don’t have time to play with you.” Wonwoo stare at the other looking disgruntled. “Acting strong now, huh?” Mingyu chuckled bringing the gun on Wonwoo’s forehead pulling the trigger. _Shoot_ , **“Bang!”** _No bullet_.

 

Wonwoo kept his stoic face still frozen in his seat. Mingyu began to laugh throwing his gun on the floor. “Enjoying your game, Kim?” “I’m not done yet, not even starting, ** _babe_**.” The tall Mafiosi pulled the other into a hot kiss, biting the other’s lips making the later gasp. Tongue entering the other’s hot and wet cavern. Wonwoo tried to push the taller but failed to do so. “S-stop.” “Why? I know how much you like this. Telling me to stop when you’re body’s completely wanted to be touched by me.” Ripping the other’s shirt off, Mingyu began to attack Wonwoo’s collar down to his perky nipples.

 

“Gyu~” Mingyu lift the other and placed him above the glass table making the later lie down. “That’s right babe, moan my name.” Wonwoo was more than ashamed about the situation he is now, from being a _mafia boss_ to a _slut_ of **another** _mafia boss_. Unbuckling the other’s belt, Mingyu removed Wonwoo’s pants along with his underwear.

 

Mingyu smirked at his work. “I’ve only done a little yet you’re this hard, hmm?” Proud smile etched on his face as he looked at the other’s half-lidded eyes with his torso covered with purple-reddish marks. Mingyu turned the other around making him in all fours, with his face down and ass up.

 

“How long has it been?” Mingyu asked spanking Wonwoo’s ass. “Ahh!” “Answer me when I’m asking something, **_babe_**.” Mingyu slapped the other’s ass so hard making the later cry in pain. “A m-month.” “Ahhh…” Without any warning, Mingyu shoved three of his fingers inside Wonwoo’s leaking hole, _raw_. “Ahh~ Gyu~” Wonwoo moaned in both pleasure and pain. “Like this, huh?” Mingyu fucked the other with his fingers, hitting his prostrate continuously. “Tell me. Do you let anyone touch you here, hmm? Do you deal with others using your body?” Mingyu asked in as stern voice. “N-no.”

 

Wonwoo let out a whine when the taller removed his fingers. Slumping over the couch, Mingyu looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. **_‘Such a turn on.’_** “Come here, babe. Show me what you’ve got.” Wonwoo climbed down the table and kneeled in front Mingyu’s bulge. Unzipping the other’s pants, Wonwoo stripped it down with his underwear as Mingyu watched in anticipation. Licking its base, Wonwoo brought his mouth sucking the Mafiosi’s cock deep down on his throat. “Mmm~ that’s right babe, suck me off good.” Mingyu brought his hands into Wonwoo’s hair as he thrust his member, fucking the boy’s mouth.

 

After a few more thrust, Mingyu shoot his load into Wonwoo’s mouth making the boy swallow it all. “Gyu~” Wonwoo whined as he settled himself down on the Mafiosi's lap. “What is it, baby? Tell me what you want?” “Fuck me, please. ~” Wonwoo begged as he kissed the other Mafiosi fully on his lips. “Help yourself, baby.” Mingyu aligned his member into Wonwoo’s hole, pushing it in. “Mmm~” Wonwoo encircled his arms around Mingyu’s neck as he ride the Mafiosi with the other’s hands on his waist.

 

“T-tight~” Mingyu marked Wonwoo’s neck down to his shoulder blades once again, sinking his teeth deep down to Wonwoo’s skin. Noticing the other slowing down, Mingyu changed their position pushing Wonwoo to lie down on the coach. “You like this, hmm? Being fucked by me?” “Y-yes! ~ Ahh~” Mingyu thrust harder, hitting Wonwoo’s sweet spot.

 

“Ahh... I wonder how your men would react when they see their boss being fucked so hard, hmm. Like a slut.” They kissed sloppily as the tall man continued to thrust in inhuman speed.“Gyu~ I-I’m near~” Wonwoo was near to his limit. With a few more thrust, Mingyu came inside the other, the same goes for Wonwoo.

 

...

 

Lying on top of Wonwoo, Mingyu noticed something. “You haven’t removed it yet.” Fingers travelling at Wonwoo’s tattoo printed just right behind his left shoulder. “Why would I?” “You’re a Mafia boss of your own, idiot.” “So? I like it though.” Mingyu chuckled at the other’s antics. The tattoo that Wonwoo has was the same with the ones printed on Mingyu’s back, an ** _angel and demon wings_**.

 

Every men of Mingyu’s have one, it was the sign that they work for Kim Mingyu, a big time Mafiosi known in the _black market_. Wonwoo has it since he was a part of the organization before but left after taking over his father’s position as the **_Boss_**. Even though they’re both the Boss of their own Mafia group doesn’t mean that it’ll stop them to be together. **_Two people are better than one. When two people work together, they got more work done._**

 

...

 

_“Say, Mr. Kim. Should I get it removed?”_

_“Don’t. ‘Cause it means that **you’re mine**.”_


	12. Overly Worried

“Mm~” Wonwoo woke up from his sleep eyes slowly adjusting from the blinding lights. About to sat up, “Just lie down.” Another boy spoke up making Wonwoo frozen on the bed. “G-gyu?” Wonwoo glanced at his right only to see his tall boyfriend looking worriedly at him. “W-what are you doing here?” “

 

What am I doing here?” Mingyu scoffed. “Your mom called me saying that you were brought at the emergency room and you’re asking me why I’m doing here.” Wonwoo played with his fingers nervously, not knowing how to answer his boyfriend.

 

Sighing, “I was so worried, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu settled beside the other placing Wonwoo’s head on his chest. “Sorry.” It was already five past six in the morning, Wonwoo was having an extreme stomach pain during the daybreak, at first he didn’t want to be brought at the hospital but his mom insisted since he was experiencing the same pain for days, a week to be exact. By four in the morning, Wonwoo was already brought at the emergency room; he was given a pain reliever making him a little bit drowsy putting him into sleep.

 

 _Speaking of his mother_ , “Where’s my mom?” “She already left for work.” Just in time the doctor-in-charge walks in. “Good morning, Dr. Lee at your service.” The couple greeted back politely. “If you don’t mind, I just need to check on the patient.” Dr. Lee stated directing it towards the tall boy.

 

“Sure, doc.” Mingyu stood up, letting the doctor do his _“thing”._ Lifting Wonwoo’s shirt up, Dr. Lee brought his hand on Wonwoo’s flat tummy, pressing some parts of it while asking if it hurts or not. And there’s Kim Mingyu whose aura getting darker as Dr. Lee continued to **_examine_** his boyfriend.

 

“How long have you’ve been experiencing stomach pain?” Dr. Lee asked. “I-it’s been a w-week.” Wonwoo replied softly while glancing nervously at his boyfriend. _No joke intended._ Mingyu’s face darkens upon hearing his boyfriend’s answer. _‘A week, huh?’_ “I see. I want to you to undergo gastroscopy within this week to confirm my diagnosis. For the meantime, I’ll be prescribing you some medicines to lessen the pain. Also, I’ll be restricting you to eat foods that I have listed.” Dr. Lee hands in the list of medicines and the foods that should be avoided to the taller boy.

 

“You could go home now.” Dr. Lee ruffled Wonwoo’s hair smiling cheekily making the later blush before he left the two. “JEON. WON. WOO.” Mingyu stated in a stern voice making the other flinched. “Y-yes?” “You’ve been in pain for a week and you didn’t even tell me.” “I-I don’t want to make you worried.”

 

Sighing for the nth time Mingyu helped Wonwoo to seat up and wears his shoes. “Don’t keep anything from me next time, alright?” Wonwoo nods his head obediently, not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend more. God knows how Kim Mingyu could be so over protective and overly worried for Wonwoo.

 

...

 

Walking out of the hospital, the two proceeds to the nearest drug store to buy some of Wonwoo’s meds then looked for somewhere to fill their empty stomachs. “What do you want to eat?” “Not hungry.” Wonwoo clings beside his boyfriend more, Mingyu loves this side of his boyfriend but he needs to eat something. “No can do, honey. Let’s just head to our favorite.” Wonwoo just let the other drag him, he was really not in the mood to eat especially when he was saddened to see the list of the food he’s not allowed to eat. Most of it was his favorite though.

 

“Here, Jeonbokjuk for my lovely Jeon Wonwoo.” “Are you mocking me?” Wonwoo pouted. “Of course not. It’s good for you. Eat up.” Wonwoo was about to grab his spoon but the other was faster than him. “Ah~” Mingyu brought up the spoon to Wonwoo’s lips. “I-I’m-“

 

While Wonwoo’s speaking, Mingyu took the opportunity to feed his boyfriend. “You were saying something?” _What a sly boy_. “I’m not a kid!” Wonwoo grabbed the spoon from Mingyu’s hold and feed himself. “You skipped school again.” “So?” “So? You shouldn’t be skipping school.” Mingyu sighed before directing his attention to his boyfriend.

 

“Do you think I would let you alone when you’re sick? You’re my top priority, you should know that.” Wonwoo blushed at the statement. “Still, you’re going to miss a lot because of me. Whose notes will I borrow now that you’re not in school with me?” “No Worries. I asked Soonyoung to copy notes for us.” Mingyu replied lazily. “You even asked the lazy one.” “You worry too much. Don’t worry I threatened to expose his nude child picture if he didn’t do what I say.” Wonwoo shook his head before finishing his meal.

 

...

 

“What flavor do you want?” The couple head next for an ice cream. “Chocolate.” “Nope.” “Mocha.” “No.” “How about Rocky road?” “No.” “Mm~ Double Dutch?” “Nope.” “You asked me what I like!” Wonwoo pouted hitting his boyfriend’s arm lightly. “I did but didn’t mean that you’ll not follow what the doctor says.” Wonwoo really wanted to cry, **_‘Chocolate is life.’_** “Fine. I’ll just have the strawberry one.” Mingyu paid for two strawberry ice cream one for each of them.

 

...

 

On their way to Wonwoo’s house, the couple was walking side by side, hands intertwined together. “Hey, have you thought about what you’re getting in college?” Wonwoo asked suddenly getting a hum in response. “What did you choose?” “Medicine.” Mingyu replied seriously, no hints of playfulness in his tone.

 

“You want to be a doctor? I thought you wanted to open a restaurant?” “I did. But seeing you sick makes me sick. “Huh?” Wonwoo looked at the other confusedly. “You don’t know how much I wanted to struggle that doctor earlier.” Wonwoo began to laugh at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

 

“You’re really funny.” Mingyu just chuckled at the other’s reaction. “I’m serious though. If there’s anyone who’ll cure you when you’re sick it should be no other than me.” “No… Don’t go to med school.” Now it’s Mingyu’s turn to get confused. “With your looks, I’m sure many will go for you.” Wonwoo pouted, just by thinking some scenarios in case his boyfriend becomes a doctor. “Have you seen those nurses earlier? I swear there were sparks in their eyes.” “Don’t worry babe. Kim Mingyu is all yours.” The taller of the two kissed the other’s pout away.

 

“By the way. I’ve already discussed this with my parents and your mom. You’re going to leave with me.” Wonwoo tried to process his boyfriend’s words until it clicked. “What?!” “It’s better that way, I could look after you besides your mom already agreed.” “B-but wh-““If you’re wandering, I’ve already found a good place for us to stay plus it’s not that expensive.” Wonwoo was in a complete daze, he didn’t know what to say. “Your mom is busy at work, there’s no one who will take care of you when you’re sick. Besides as your boyfriend, it’s my responsibility to take care of you.”

 

Mingyu cupped the Wonwoo’s cheeks as he placed a kiss on his forehead. “Just let me take care of you, alright?” “Fine.” Wonwoo knows that nothing could stop his boyfriend besides living with the Mingyu is not that bad. “Now get on my back.” Mingyu kneeled on the floor offering the other to be carried by him. “It’s my stomach that hurts not my legs.”

 

“Can’t let my baby get tired. Don’t you think I don’t know how you loved it when I’m carrying you?” Huffing, Wonwoo climbed on the other’s back wrapping arms around Mingyu’s neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

 

...

 

**_“If hugs and kisses could cure, you’d have been immune to everything by now. Get well soon.”_ **

**_“I’m more than fine. Just having you at my side, I’m already cured.”_ **


	13. Cherry Blossoms

_Myeongdong shopping district_ , the place where the best shopping experiences Seoul can offer. Along those big shops stands a flower shop called, **_‘Flower Bae’_**. Not that they only gave the best and the freshest flowers in town but the name says it all. The owner, Jeon Wonwoo, along with his workers, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon, and Xu Minghao are known to be _‘flower boys’_ because of their looks, total **_‘baes’_** indeed.   _“Making beautiful flowers a part of your life.”_

 

Just right in front of _‘Flower Bae’_ stands a tattoo parlor, **_‘Ink Inc.’_** Famous among the teenagers whose bodies’ wanted to be inked. Some teenage girls would come by the parlor without the intention of getting a tattoo but to catch a glimpse of the hot tattoo artist slash the owner of the shop, Kim Mingyu. Not only him of course, there’s Choi Seungcheol, Kwon Soonyoung, and Wen Junhui, the three other tattoo artist girls drools over.   _“Tattoos are a mark of the soul.”_

 

...

 

“Say handsome, up for a date?” It was ten in the morning when a beautiful lady walks in inside the _‘Ink Inc.’_ to have her tattoo printed on her wrist and maybe to get the owner’s attention. “Sorry miss, but our boss is not your type at all.” Soonyoung spoke up making the tall owner chuckled at his playfulness. “Done.” Mingyu arranged his things back to its proper places smiling mischievously at the lady. “Sorry but not sorry. It’s you who’s not my type at all.” Huffing from embarrassment, the lady placed her payment on the counter before dashing out of the tattoo parlor.

 

“Another girl turned down by the Kim Mingyu.” Seungcheol teased nudging Mingyu’s ribs. “She’s not my type.” “Yeah right. It’s just that your eyes are already fixed to that _‘flower boy’_ across our shop.” Junhui scoffed rolling his eyes. “Isn’t it the same for the three of you?” “Don’t compare yourself to us because we’re far better than you plus we’re not a love sick puppy like you.” Soonyoung puckered his tongue playfully. “Whatever. Do your work, I’ll just go out.” Ignoring the three grunts, Mingyu left the parlor and head to his **_sweetie’s_** shop.

 

...

 

“Here. A bouquet of Champagne Roses for your mom.” Wonwoo smiled at the customer as he hands in the bouquet. “Thank you Won, you’re really are the best.” The customer who goes by the name of Lee Taeyeong thanked the florist sincerely. “Say Won, how ‘bout a dinner tomorrow?” You may not know but this Taeyeong guy has taken a great liking to Wonwoo. _‘One sided.’_ But even before Wonwoo could respond, the other florists began to cough like they’ve been infected by some sort of epidemic disease.

 

“Good morning.” The tall tattoo artist greeted the florist politely as he entered the shop. “Hey Gyu. What brings you here?” Jeonghan, the long haired florist greeted the boy. “What else? Wonwoo, your lover is here.” Jihoon along with Minghao teased the shop’s owner. Upon hearing the word _‘lover’_ , somebody got a little bit jealous. “Hi babe.” Mingyu greeted Wonwoo cheerfully. “Babe my ass.” “I’ll be going now. Thanks again Won, think about my offer.” Taeyeong glared at the tattoo artist before he walks off the shop with distaste.

 

“Hey, want to have lunch together?” “I’m busy.” Wonwoo began to make himself look busy by arranging some flowers here and there, spraying some water on it. “Come on, besides it’s not like your flowers will die just because you go out on a lunch with me.” Mingyu insisted trying to pull off his puppy eyes. “Of course they won’t. They already died the time you came in.” Wonwoo mocked making the tattoo artist act a little bit hurt. “Mean.” Smirking, Mingyu hopped off the counter cornering Wonwoo.

 

“I won’t give up, honey.” Mingyu stole a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips before dashing off the shop leaving a dazed Wonwoo. “KIM MINGYU! Urghh!” Wonwoo screamed, hands turning into fist. “Calm down, Jeon. It’s not like that’s your first kiss anyways.” Jihoon teased the flushed boy. “Right, Mingyu already took your first kiss long ago, so what’s with the fuss?” Minghao joined Jihoon in making fun of the florist. “Stop those guys.” Jeonghan nudge the two. “And you just give him a chance will you. He’s not that bad.” Jeonghan added directing it towards Wonwoo. Lips’ turning into a thin line, Wonwoo goes back to his work without a word.

 

...

 

Standing in front of each other, Wonwoo was wondering how he has gotten himself into this. In front of him stands the tattoo artist, Kim Mingyu with that annoying smile plastered in his face. “Remind me how did I got into this?” “You agreed?” Mingyu chuckled making Wonwoo sigh. “Come on, Wonwoo. It’s not that bad. Let’s go there Cheollie. ~” Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol with him taking him to who knows where, same with Soonyoung with Jihoon, and Junhui with Minghao leaving the two alone.

 

It was two days ago when Seungcheol asked Jeonghan into a date, to make it more fun, they tagged the others along and maybe to help those “two” to get together. Well who’s Wonwoo to say no to Jeonghan especially when the boy threatened to show his pictures wearing a girly dress to Mingyu? “For you.” Mingyu handed a bouquet of forget-me-nots to Wonwoo. Muttering a small _‘Thank you’_ the two head to walk around the park.

 

...

 

No words exchanged, it was Wonwoo’s first time to see the tattoo artist to be that quiet and serious. “Do you have some sort of a fever?” Wonwoo asked the other skeptically. “Nope why?” “N-nothing. I-it’s just that you’re too quiet today.” Smiling, Mingyu stopped his tracks bringing his face closer to Wonwoo’s. “I could be serious at time you know.” Mingyu pinched the other’s right cheek. Wonwoo tried to pry off the boy’s hand away from his cheek and when he succeeded he notice something on Mingyu’s left hand which he never saw before.

 

“C-cherry blossoms?” Wonwoo eyed Mingyu’s left hand, not knowing if that was already there before since it’s the first time seeing it. It was a tattoo of cherry blossoms skillfully inked on his left hand, its stems running through Mingyu’s ring finger. “Ah, that? I had it done by Seungcheol hyung yesterday.” “H-huh?” “I asked Jeonghan hyung about your favorite flower and it turned out to be cherry blossoms, so I had it inked on my hand.” Mingyu tried to explain slowly but Wonwoo was still confused. Even though as a tattoo artist slash the owner of the _‘Ink Inc.’_ Mingyu never had a tattoo inked on his body before.

 

“This flower stands for transience. You think that everything last only for a short time, just like your flowers. Jeonghan hyung told me how you’re scared to be with someone thinking that relationship doesn’t last longer.” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo straight to his eyes with full of sincerity. “As a tattoo artist, we take forever seriously; tattoos don’t fade unless you got it removed. I want to prove you that my love for you won’t fade just like how this cherry blossom won’t die.” Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s sincerity to the point he started to tear up.

 

“Nobody teaches the sun to rise, a fish to swim, a bird to fly, a plant to grow, or a child to cry, and nobody teaches me to love you, I just do. Let me love you if not for the rest of your life then for the rest of mine.” The florist suddenly pulled the tattoo artist into a kiss. “Idiot.” Wonwoo hits Mingyu’s chest lightly making the later the happiest man on the world. “Is that a yes?” “It depends on how you want it.” “Yes then.” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into another kiss this time a little bit longer and passionate.

 

...

 

“Awww… So sweet.” Little the two knows that six pairs of eyes were looking at them. 


	14. Opposites

"That's all, class dismissed." After their last teacher left the room, one by one the students of Class 4-A began to leave. It was Friday meaning many would hang out after school but not for Jeon Wonwoo. Sighing, Wonwoo packed his things before heading to the library. After applying scholarship to get in to school, Wonwoo needs to fulfill his duties as a student librarian in return of the scholarship. It's not like it bothered him though, he was quite a bookworm plus he likes his surroundings quiet.

 

Everything would be nice and perfect if not for the person who would always make Wonwoo annoyed to. Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo's classmate, yes, but don't really talk to each other during class. He was also a part of this "Seventeen band" composed of four members. The boy has a talent when it comes to music heck he even swept all those girls from their feet just because of his talent. Who would not fall for the tall, hot drummer like him anyways?

 

"Hey Won, want me to help?" Mingyu asked as he followed Wonwoo as he placed some of the books back to its proper places. "No." "Come on, I'll be grateful to help you." "And I'll be grateful if you shut your mouth, thank you." It was always like that; Mingyu would always offer Wonwoo his help but always got rejected by the other. Wonwoo wanted to work in peace but because of the tall boy, he would always end up arguing with Mingyu. "Fine, I'll just sit there; just call me when you need some help." Wonwoo hummed lazily as he continued to fix some books.

 

...

 

Grabbing some random book, Mingyu sat at the corner seat of the library and started to read the book but the silence was killing him. He was a noisy type you see. Turning the pages lazily, Mingyu taps the table slowly making a beat out of it. "Excuse me." Mingyu looked up only to be greeted by an annoyed looking Wonwoo. "Could you please stop doing 'that'?" "Doing what?" Mingyu looked at him innocently hand still tapping the table. "Stop tapping the table. You may not realize but you're disturbing the peace here in the library." Wonwoo whispered in a harsh voice.

 

"Ahhh..." Mingyu stopped tapping the table and began to tap his foot on the floor playfully. "Mr. Kim, if you're not aware, silence should be maintained inside the library so if you don't mind, stop tapping your foot." Wonwoo was about to get crazy, really. "Oops sorry, drummer thing." Swear Kim Mingyu's smirking at him. "Don't you have any practice today?" "Would I be here if I have one?" "Well then, Mr. Kim. If you don't have any business here in the library, I suggest for you to go home." Wonwoo faked a smile. "I will, after your shift."

 

 

...

 

Sighing, Wonwoo gave up on arguing with Mingyu and head back to his librarian duties. Trying to put back the book in the highest part of the shelf, Wonwoo was struggling a little bit, unable to reach it. He was already tall in his form it's just that the shelf was a little bit too high for him. Hands on his waist, another on the book he was holding, Mingyu helped the boy to place the book back to the shelf. "I told you to call me when you need some help, didn't I?" Mingyu took the chance to corner the other between his body and the bookshelf.

 

“According to Igor Stravinsky; _‘what force is potent than love?_ ’ Be thankful that you mean everything to me if not, no one’s going to help you.” Ruffling Wonwoo’s hair, Mingyu decided to roam around the library to look for some books that’ll catch his attention. As for Wonwoo he shrugged what just happened between him and Mingyu before proceeding to his work. For Wonwoo, a library is a hospital for the mind. Every time he’s in the library his mind feels at ease but because of that certain someone, everything turned into a mess.

 

...

 

The rest of Wonwoo’s duty as the student librarian was quite painful in the ass, why? Everywhere Wonwoo would go, he would eventually bump with the tall boy who looks like focusing on finding or reading a book, but no. He would sing some line from a song that was directed to Wonwoo such as, _‘Even if I keep singing this melody there is no response’_ or _‘I’m always waiting for you like this, tell me to just stay, you, Say Yes._ ’

 

It’s not that he was assuming things; it’s just that every time he would fix some books from the lower part of the shelves, Mingyu would pressed him up in between, taking books out, as if he would read it.

 

Wonwoo’s duty finally came into halt, he was a little bit happy during his last few minutes of duty, no Mingyu around means less pain in the ass. Hurriedly, Wonwoo grabbed his things and rushed out of the library. He was about to exit the school campus, when someone blocked his way making him bump a firm, broad chest. “Just in time.” It was Mingyu. “I-I thought-““Let’s go.” Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and pulled him together with him.

 

...

 

They were riding inside a bus sitting beside each other. Mingyu takes his phone out along with his earphones, placing one each for him and Wonwoo, Mingyu rests the boy’s head on his shoulders as he played  some song from his phone.

 

 _I’m exhausted and thirsty_  
just like I ran under the hot sun  
you know what I mean

 _I can’t breathe_  
I feel like I fell into the deep ocean  
I think I’m in too deep

 _Because of you_  
I want to say  
And baby you  
If I look at you Ooh girl  
I just can’t help myself  
Can’t wait no longer  
I can’t help myself anymore

 _Wanna be with you,_  
you tonight. Yeah  
No more playin’  
Cool, cool, you and I  
Moisten my thirsty heart  
All right  
Give breaths into me  
my life  
without you Meaningless  
please accept me  
And let me love you

 

“Music expresses that which cannot be said and what is impossible to keep silent.” Kissing Wonwoo’s forehead, the two remained quiet and enjoyed the song as it plays.

 

...

 

_“The sun has risen; get up from where you are_

_Brush your teeth first, brush your top and bottom teeth_

_Wash your face cleanly; wipe your neck here and there_

_Brush your hair and dress yourself, look at the mirror_

_Chew the rise thoroughly put your backpack on and say goodbye_

_Go to the kindergarten, go with excitement! ~”_

 

Wonwoo stirred from his sleep, annoyed. “KIM MINGYU!” “Wake up babe!” Mingyu began to tickle the other trying to wake him up. “I want to sleep more. ~” Wonwoo whined as he pried the other’s hands off. “Nope! We have plans remember!” Mingyu began to sing once again this time a little bit louder.

 

Groaning, Wonwoo pulled the boy into a kiss, shutting him up. “Let me sleep more, and what’s with the song? Aren’t I a little bit old for that?” Wonwoo hugged his Mingyu bear, and drift back to dreamland. “Fine. Just 10 more minutes and you’re up.”

 

...

 

One who’s in love with silence and another whose life’s full of music. It has still been a question how did the student librarian ended up with the noisy musician, _guess love is really powerful_.


	15. Pens

"And it's lost again." It was yet another day for Kim Mingyu to get his _**'pen'**_ lost once again for the nth time this month. "Have you checked your bag?" Yoon Jeonghan, his long-haired friend asked. "I did." "Your pocket?" "None." Groaning, Mingyu ruffled his hair out of frustration. It was already a familiar scenario for the two since the same thing has been happening everyday within the month.

 

"Just how many times would you get your pens lost?" "It's not like I wanted to get it lost, hyung." "Here." Just as a good friend he is, Jeonghan tossed one of his extra pens for his friend to borrow. "Use mine first, don't forget to return it to me later on." Just in time their next subject professor came in to begin their class, Jeonghan returned to his seat and as for Mingyu, he kept on looking at Jeonghan's pen weirdly.

 

The tall boy seemed not to be focused on the lesson, heck he even got his eyes roaming around his class just to see if someone either stole or picked his pen accidentally on the floor but there were none of them. He would usually place a neon tape on the end of his pen just in case he would lose it but it sure got no effect. Sighing, Mingyu continued to look at Jeonghan's pen weirdly, a **_pink girly feather fuzzy pen_**. Too girly for his own good. _'Guess I have to visit the local store, again.'_

 

...

 

"Gyu~ gyu~" Jeonghan clings into the tall boy's arm. Almost everyone in the university thinks that they're a thing plus many ships them for being perfect together but the two would just shrugged it off saying, _'I'd rather die than dating him.'_ "Hyung, thanks for the pen." Mingyu held the pen back to its owner. "By the way hyung, isn't that pen too girly?" "Why? I like it though." "Forget it." _'Why did I even bother asking when you're too girly yourself?'_

 

"I'll go ahead, hyung." "Alright. See you tomorrow." Pecking the boy's cheek, Jeonghan dashed out of the scene with those girls squealing and a Mingyu scowling. _'Gross.'_ Wiping his cheek with his hand, Mingyu head his way home. If only look could kill, Yoon Jeonghan would already be gone by now, especially when _'someone'_ was jealous at what he did at the tall boy. If only that _'someone'_ just confess already maybe _'he'_ would be the one who would do it at the tall boy.

 

...

 

"Welcome!" The boy behind the cashier greeted as the bell rang signaling that someone has entered the shop. "Oh! Y-you're here again." "Hi Won." Mingyu greeted the boy back as he lazily chooses a pen to buy; he was already tired of knowing that it will just get lost once again. "Pen, again?" "Yup. Here, I'll buy this one." As Mingyu pays for the pen, the other boy would spare a glance at him time to time, not wanting for Mingyu to leave that fast.

 

"What's the use of pen, anyways?" Mingyu looked up at the boy skeptically. "I-I mean you're smart and all. You could practically memorize everything written in the board." _Boy, just how much do you know him, huh?_ "Haven't you heard? According to Edward Bulwer Lytton: _'pen is mightier than sword.'_ " "So?" "So?" Scoffing, Mingyu leaned forward closer to the boy, his face only an inch away from the other making the boy frozen in his place.

 

"No pen, no notes. No notes, no study. No study means fail. Fail, no diploma. No diploma, no work. No work, no money. No food, going to get skinny. Skinny means ugly. Ugly, no love. No love, no marriage. No marriage, no children. No children, going to be alone. Alone means depression. Depression will turn to sickness. Sickness equals to death." Swallowing thickly, the boy starts to feel anxious.

 

"I'm going to die, Wonwoo-ah!" Mingyu take the said boy in surprise by gripping on his shoulders. "I swear. Mark my words, Jeon Wonwoo. If I found out who keeps stealing my pens, I'm going to kill him or her."

 

Wonwoo never felt this scared in his life. Mingyu was looking at him as if he was already _'caught'_ for what he did. "I'll be going. See you tomorrow at class, Won." Flashing a quick smile, Mingyu turned his back as he walked out of the shop leaving a slightly shaking Wonwoo _. 'I just want to see him more often. Can't I?'_ He never knew wanting to see his _'crush_ ' would eventually end his life, sooner.

 

...

 

"Do you think this will work?" "Positive." "Alright, let's do this." Nodding their heads off, Mingyu and Jeonghan proceed on doing their plan. _'Find the culprit behind Mingyu's pen._ ' They said. "Okay, okay. Did you bring your pen with you?" "I did." "Okay good. Now let's head out and pretend to have some lunch first then go back here in the room later on to peek." "Alright."

 

"Mission, starts!" It was already the boys lunch time and it was during lunch when Mingyu would usually have his pen lost. "I'm hungry, let's go?" One by one the students head out for lunch same with the two friends.

 

...

 

While everyone was out for lunch _, 'someone'_ stayed inside the room. Standing beside of Kim Mingyu's desk, holding a bunch of pens with neon tapes on the end of each pen. "You! Stop right there!" It was Mingyu. The tall boy quickly head back to their classroom as Jeonghan instructed and there he saw _'someone'_ standing beside his desk, back facing him and it was somewhat familiar. _'It's now or never.'_ Walking towards the _'culprit'_ who was frozen on the spot, Mingyu spun the boy around only to be surprised at who it was. "Wonwoo?"

 

 _'I'm dead.'_ "Sorry!" Placing the pens on Mingyu's hold, Wonwoo tried to escape but no avail. "Wait." Grabbing Wonwoo's arm, Mingyu pushed the boy making him sit on his desk. "You were the one behind this?" "S-sorry." Wonwoo's eyes fixed on the floor, too embarrassed neither to speak nor to look at the other.

 

"Why? Are you trying to save the shop you're working on out of bankruptcy by stealing pens?" "I-It's not that!" "Then why?" "It's only yours I have stolen, why would you think the shop's going through bankruptcy?"

 

It clicked; Mingyu began to smile like an idiot. "Perhaps, do you like me?" He asked teasingly. "I-I..." "Ahhh... perhaps, you want to see me every day?" Mingyu has his hands placed on the desk beside Wonwoo's thighs, faces getting closer. "I-I do." Wonwoo confessed, fumbling over the hem of his shirt. "We have the same class, idiot." "I-It's not that-" Trying to defend himself but Mingyu cut him off by placing a peck on his lips. "Cute." Chuckling, Mingyu held one of his pens removing its cap and began to write something on Wonwoo's palm.

 

"Just call me if you want to see me." Wonwoo was beyond confused, first he was kissed by his crush second his crush just gave his number to him. "W-what?" "Stealing is bad, Jeon Wonwoo. You didn't just steal my pens but you stole something else from me." "Huh?" "

 

You stole my heart too, Jeon. I like you too." Mingyu closed their gap once again this time kissing Wonwoo out of his guts. "Gyu!" Jeonghan suddenly appeared caughting the two kissing. "OH MY GOD!" Groaning, Mingyu broke the kiss off and stare at his friend annoyingly.

 

"What?!" "N-nothing, just continue. I-I'll just go haha... See you Gyu, Won." With that Jeonghan dashed off hurriedly. "Seriously... Now where were we?" Mingyu returned his attention back to the now flushed boy. "Haha... I-I'm getting hungry already. I-I'll just go at the cafeteria."

 

Wonwoo stood up quickly and ran out of the room leaving an amused Mingyu. _"I knew you guys could be useful."_ Chuckling, the tall boy placed his pens on his bag before heading out of the room to follow the other. _'Not that I have my pens back, I also got a boyfriend in return.'_ "Yah Jeon Wonwoo, wait for me baby."

 

...

 

 ** _Kim Mingyu knew it all along._** During the first week of having his pens getting lost, Mingyu didn’t bother it but there was a time when he had to go back at their classroom to get his wallet, there he saw _‘him’_. Jeon Wonwoo was Kim Mingyu’s love at first sight, not that he really believe at that. He has a great liking towards the boy for a long time, at first he was surprised to know that it was Wonwoo who kept on stealing his pens but things could really be interesting. 

 

He pretended as if he didn’t know who keeps on stealing his pens and let the boy do whatever he wants. Every time he would go at the local store, he finds it cute for the other to act all innocent in front of him; he even dragged his friend into his own plan. Jeonghan didn’t know anything, Mingyu knows how clingy his friend was to him so he decided to use his friend to make Wonwoo jealous and maybe it worked all along. He might not know the reason behind Wonwoo stealing his pens before, but now he knows. They share a common thing, _love_. 


	16. Oblivious Hubby

**_"Congratulations, you're three weeks pregnant."_** Those words kept on repeating in Wonwoo's mind. After finding out about his pregnancy he couldn't help not to be excited, he was beyond happy, ecstatic could be. "I wonder what will be your daddy's reaction, little pea." Wonwoo caressed his not yet visible baby bump, big smile not leaving his face as he planned out how to surprise his husband with the news.

 

...

 

"Do you want some coffee, sir?" "No, it's alright. You may go home now." "Alright, have a good evening, sir." Bowing respectfully, the CEO's secretary took her leave. "Ughh..." As a CEO work could be really stressful at times. Kim Mingyu, the CEO of Kim Corp. was massaging his temples when he felt his phone vibrated from his pocket. Taking it out, all his stress were now gone, frown were immediately changed into a smile upon seeing who texted him. It was no other than his wife, Kim (Jeon) Wonwoo.

 

 _From: Wifey ~_ ❤

_Dinner tonight? I made reservations for 6pm. Party for three._

_From: Hubby ^^_

_I would love to... Just text me where. :)_

 

After replying to his wife, Mingyu stood up from his seat and fixed his clothes. It was already 5:30 pm so he still has thirty minutes to head to the place his wife texted him. He quickly left his office and proceed to the car park and drove off to where his wife is. He must be really stressed or tired not to notice the last part of Wonwoo's text, or he is just that of an idiot to _'realize'_ what Wonwoo would like to tell him.

 

...

 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Mingyu quickly spotted the jet-black haired boy and made his way to him. "Hey baby." Kissing Wonwoo's forehead, Mingyu settled down beside him. "I've already ordered for us, I hope you don't mind." "It's alright, I don't really mind." Wonwoo clings on his husband's side more, wanting to feel his warmth more. _Hormones_. "What's the occasion by the way? You're not the type to dine out." "Nothing special, besides it's been a while since we last eaten out."

 

Minutes passed, a young waiter stopped by in front of the couple's table, serving their foods for the night. "Glazed **_baby_** ribs with **_baby_** corns and carrots." The waiter placed the dishes in front of the couple, emphasizing every _'baby'_ word in his sentence, upon Wonwoo's request earlier, but it seems that the tall boy was completely oblivious about it. "Your drinks will be served in a minute, enjoy your meal." "Thank you."

 

As the two began to eat, Wonwoo kept on sparing a glance on his husband side _. 'This is harder than I thought.'_ "Here's your drinks." The waiter earlier came back as promised bringing the couple's drinks, one strawberry iced tea and a milk placed on a _'baby's bottle'_. "I think you've mistaken for this one." Mingyu pointed at the baby bottle. "Huh? But I'm sure this drink is for this table." Scoffing, Mingyu looked at his wife skeptically.

 

"What?" "Are you mocking at me, Kim Wonwoo?" "Of course not, honey. Could you just please bring another iced tea?" The waiter nods his head before leaving once again. "I didn't know they also serve drinks for baby _." 'How could you be so dense, hubby?'_ It was actually another request made by Wonwoo earlier but he didn't know that another plan of his failed once again just because if his oblivious husband.

 

 _'_ _Daddy's an idiot isn't he, little pea?'_ Wonwoo caressed his tummy; the action was caught by Mingyu. "Does your stomach hurts?" "Huh? No, I'm just full." Faking a laugh, Wonwoo really wanted to knock his husband some sense.

 

...

 

After dinner the couple heads straight at home, ending the day cuddling with each other on their king sized bed and well maybe just maybe, they had a couple of love making before drifting to dreamland. _Hormones strikes once again._ Wonwoo was already too tired to continue on with his plans, really, an oblivious hubby is very hard to deal with.

 

Morning came in bliss. Mingyu woke up alone in bed, his wife must be downstairs preparing some breakfast for them just like the usual mornings but what he didn't expect was the thing written on the bathroom mirror with the use of lipstick. _'Good Morning, Daddy.'_ It says. Firstly, this was the first time Wonwoo have done something like this. Second, Wonwoo never used a lipstick. Chuckling, Mingyu took a quick shower before proceeding downstairs where his wife is.

 

...

 

"Good morning, mommy." Hugging his wife from the back, Mingyu placed soft kisses on Wonwoo's nape making the later to stop himself from getting turned on by that. "Morning daddy." "Ahh... such a turn on early in the morning, honey." _'He still didn't get it.'_ Sighing, Wonwoo removed his husband’s arms from his waist and placed the food on the table. "Breakfast's ready, better fill in your empty stomach before heading to work." "Feed me... ahhh." Mingyu opened his mouth asking his wife to feed him.

 

Just like a good wife he is Wonwoo complied doing so. "Why do I feel like I'm taking of two babies instead of one?" Wonwoo muttered in a small voice. "Saying something?" "Nothing, help yourself, honey. I have a bun baking in the oven." Wonwoo gave the spoon to his husband. He was indeed baking a bun inside the oven but he mentioned with another meaning. _'When will you get it, Mr. Kim?'_

 

...

 

Just like the usual, Mingyu head out to work the same for Wonwoo. It was in the middle of the day when Mingyu's secretary knocked at her boss' office. "Come in." Mingyu was browsing some of the documents that have needed to be signed by him. "Sir, there's a delivery for you." His secretary stated cheerfully than the usual. "Who is it from?" The CEO asked eyes fixed on the documents. "Your wife, sir." Upon hearing the sender, Mingyu shot his head upwards only to see his secretary holding a box. "Just place it here." His secretary did as what she was told.

 

"I'll be going now, sir. _Congratulations, CEO Kim_." Mingyu's secretary left the office with a confused boss. _'What's with the congratulatory words?'_ At least your secretary gets it, Kim Mingyu. Mingyu held the box sent by his wife, it was a box of j.co's j.Pops baby donuts. On top of it lies a small note, it was indeed from his wife, Mingyu knows his hand writing very well. **_'Roses are red; Violets are blue inside me, beats two._ ❤ _'_**

 

Smiling, Mingyu opened the box that contains different flavors of baby donuts plus another note written on the upper covering. **_'Eat up! My mommy doesn't want to be the only one with a belly._** **❤ _Baby Kim.'_** Mingyu knitted his eyebrows in confusion as he kept on reading the message. _'Baby Kim... Baby... Kim... Baby..._ ' That's when it clicked. Mingyu began to remember the baby bottle plus the foods with _'baby'_ on its name from the dinner last night plus the writing on the bathroom's mirror this morning. _'Could it be...?’_

 

Mingyu quickly stood up from his seat and left his office to confirm his guesses. _'Damn Kim Mingyu, how could you not get it?!'_ Dashing out of the company, Mingyu ran towards his wife's workplace or more like his wife's own cafe.

 

...

 

"Welco- Gyu?" Wonwoo was standing behind the cashier when he saw his husband came inside the cafe panting and sweating. _'Daddy really knows how to test mommy, right baby?'_ "B-baby... ba.." "Okay? Let's get you sited first, alright?" Letting his wife do whatever he wants Mingyu was brought into a seat with Wonwoo on his side wiping off his sweat. "Have you received my delivery for you?" "I did. Are we?" Mingyu asked caressing Wonwoo's stomach. "You finally got knocked up with some sense, huh?" "Oh my... Thank you! Thank you, honey!" Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's lips continuously.

 

Laughing, Wonwoo broke the kiss and stood up from his seat. "Wait here." After a minute, Wonwoo came back and placed something at Mingyu's palm. It was a small dried bean. "What's this?" "That's the size of our baby right now, daddy." Mingyu began to tear up and hugged his wife tightly. "Thank you so much."

 

"Nah. We made this together, so I should thank you too." Bringing their faces closer, Mingyu closed their gap and kissed his wife lovingly. "I love you." "We love you too." Luckily for the couple, there were only a few customers inside the cafe that time, only the worker witnessed the overly sweet scene.

 

"Hey baby, daddy can't wait to see you." Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo's not yet visible baby bump. "Do you have anything you're craving for? I'll buy it for you." Wonwoo puckered his lips out, with his index finger on it, thinking. "Nothing specific but I would to have your cooking." "I'll cook for you and our little pea then. Come, let's go." Wonwoo looked at his husband confusedly. "Where to?" "To my parents' house. Might want to introduce and brag about the newest addition to our family."

 

...

 

Wonwoo never saw his husband to be this eager before, maybe it's a first time daddy thing. Leaving his cafe to his workers' care, Wonwoo just let Mingyu do whatever he wants even though it's kind of embarrassing, well he just kind of shouted more like bragged about him being a father to everyone who passes by outside the cafe. Who cares, _any man can be a father but it takes a special person to be a dad._


	17. Heat

"Fuck this." Jeonghan chuckled as he watched his dearest friend groan in his seat. It's been two days or three when Wonwoo started to experience the symptoms of heat. "Why don't you find yourself an alpha? You know, to help you with that." "That's not easy as you think." Wonwoo scoffed wriggling in his sit. "Well if you would just accept one of your suitors then you won't be having a problem right now." Jeonghan was right indeed but it's not that Wonwoo was choosy; it's just that he wanted to be someone who would love him dearly.

 

Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled the Wonwoo's waist. "Hey baby." Wonwoo rolled his eyes knowing who it was. "Fuck off." Jeonghan could only watch in amusement as Wonwoo tried to remove from the other's grip. "You smell so good baby." The alpha male brought his nose into the omega's neck, inhaling Wonwoo's scent. The omega was so sure that he took suppressants earlier. "I said fuck off Kwon." Wonwoo jabbed Soonyoung's ribs making the alpha male loosen his grip.

 

"Ouch Won!" Soonyong groaned in pain. "I was just joking!" "Well nobody told you to joke around like that, idiot." Wonwoo sassed at the other. Jeonghan burst into laughter watching his two _'friends'_ arguing to each other. Soonyoung was the only alpha male between the three and Wonwoo's scent was just nothing to him since he already has his cute little mate. "Whatever." Soonyoung settled down beside the omega, still in pain.

 

...

 

"Soonyoung hyung!" Another voice called. Soonyoung looked up only to see his tall junior running towards their direction. "Oh hey-" The tall boy suddenly tripped on his own feet making the drink on his hand spill on the omega who was resting his head on the table. "-Gyu. Fuck!" Soonyoung began to panic knowing the omega's wrath same with Jeonghan. "Shit!" "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Mingyu tried to wipe off the drink from the omega but was stopped by Wonwoo himself.

 

Wonwoo was about to shout at the boy but kept mum when he smelled that strong scent coming out from the boy. _'He'_ was an alpha. The omega's hold from Mingyu's wrist loosened, his body was reacting to the alpha's scent. _Mingyu didn't only made him wet once but twice_ , down there. Wonwoo could feel the slick substance coming out from his hole, standing up quickly he ran off leaving an aroused alpha and two shocked friends.

 

"What the?!" Jeonghan gasped at what just happened. "Gyu?" Soonyoung poked the side of the boy's side that seemed to be frozen in his place. No one has caught the alpha's attention just until a certain omega did. "Fuck." Mingyu wanted the omega so much. "Take responsibility to this Kim." Soonyoung was sure over protective when it comes to his omega friends. The tall alpha quickly set off heading to the direction where the omega heads to. He will surely take responsibility for it... _or is it otherwise?_

 

...

 

After what happened the omega made his way in the middle of the woods where a small stream lies. It was already getting dark when he arrived at the said place, stripping his clothes off his body, Wonwoo made his way into the stream slowly adapting to the temperature. Overcoming his heat, the omega finally starts to relax, enjoying the cold night breeze and water.

 

_Pale skin shining under the moonlight, covered with droplets of water, and those curvy hips._

 

Those were enough to make _'someone'_ completely aroused and hard. Suddenly the omega heard a rustling sound around the bushes, turning his head around, "Who's there?!" Wonwoo looked around only to find nothing but he could feel his stomach churn. He could smell an alpha and he was sure that it was _'him'_. The omega hurriedly removes himself from the water as he tried to fish his clothes but in just a matter of seconds he was already pinned in a tree.

 

“Fuck!” Wonwoo groaned in pain when he felt his back hit the tree. “Where do you think you’re going?” The alpha male brought his lips into the omega’s neck down to his collar bones. “None of your fucking business.” The omega tried to push the alpha away but the other was too strong. He couldn’t take it, the other’s pheromones were controlling his body, and his legs were starting to get wobbly. “I think your body’s saying otherwise.” 

 

 _Mingyu_ started to roam his hands into Wonwoo’s body, feeling the omega’s soft and delicate skin over his rough hands. Letting his heat took over him, Wonwoo grabbed the alpha’s neck and smashed their lips together. Mingyu was taken back a moment but smirked at the omega’s actions before kissing the omega back. _“Hmm~”_ The omega mewled at the alpha’s touch moaning like a mess. Carefully, Mingyu laid the other on the ground as he continues to mark every inch of the omega’s skin.

 

 _“Alpha~”_ Urging his dominant side, Wonwoo switched their places making him on top of the alpha male. He quickly get rid of Mingyu’s shirt and underwear along with his pants before making his way to the alpha’s hard member. Licking it from the base, Wonwoo took the whole thing in his mouth sucking it off. _“That’s right baby~”_ Releasing it with a pop, the omega settled himself in the alpha male’s lap.

 

 _“Hmm! ~”_ Both moaned in pleasure when Wonwoo inserted Mingyu’s member inside him. The omega rides the alpha, showing his dominant side by controlling over the other. He smashed their lips once again as he continue to ride the other, hitting his sweet spot continuously. _“Shit~ Do you want my knot, hmm baby?”_   _“Yes~ knot me, alpha~”_ Mingyu switched their positions as he continued to fuck the omega.

 

 A few more thrust, Mingyu shot his load inside the omega, his knot stretching Wonwoo even more. Bringing his lips into the omega’s collar, _“Ahh! ~”_ , Mingyu bit him so hard as he continued to knot Wonwoo. Its official, Wonwoo was now Mingyu’s. The tall alpha lied down beside the omega chuckling as he scanned the other’s side features.

 

...

 

“Where did my sassy omega go?” Wonwoo hits Mingyu’s tummy before snuggling closer to him. “Shut up!” Mingyu kissed Wonwoo on his forehead lovingly as he scooped the omega closer to him. Wonwoo never felt this safe before, now that he has Mingyu he felt so secure and loved, just by the alpha’s actions.

 

  _“By the way… I like it when you top.”_

 

...

 

“Good Morning hyung.” Mingyu greeted Soonyoung and Jeonghan happily; big smile never left his face. “You seemed to be in a good mood today.” “Of course. I want you to meet someone.” Jeonghan and Soonyoung looked skeptically at the younger alpha. “Who?” Jeonghan asked. “My mate.” Suddenly Wonwoo appeared from Mingyu’s back making his two friends shocked.

 

“What? How?” Soonyoung eyed the couple. “I’m sure you know how it works, hyung.” Mingyu replied sending a knowing look at the older alpha. Suddenly Soonyong started to hit Mingyu. “What the hell Kim Mingyu!” “You told me to take responsibility of it!” The younger one whined as he tried to stop the other from hitting him. Let’s just say that the two omegas watched the two alpha male as they playing chase.


	18. Married Life

_Commitment, something that is hard to give but if you really love someone you are bound to be committed to that special someone for life through marriage._

 

Jeon Wonwoo, twenty-four, owner of _'Meanie Cafe'_ , taken but not yet married. He really wanted to get married but every time he would drop hints about marriage to his _'boyfriend'_   but it seems the boy was either too stupid or dumb. **_Or_** , is it because he didn't love him anymore. _'Gyu loves me, right?'_ Wonwoo pouted at the thought but quickly shrugged his doubts off. He trust and loves Kim Mingyu more than anyone else.

 

 Placing the coffee and the cookies he prepared for his boyfie inside the paper bag, "Jihoonie~ I'll go out first, take care of the cafe." Wonwoo called out for his friend to entrust his cafe to him. "Sure thing." Jihoon just replied softly busy making drinks for the customers. With that Wonwoo took his leave making his way to Mingyu's office. _'With or without a ring, I'm going engage today.'_

 

...

 

A knock was heard from the door, lifting his head up from the paper works, Mingyu saw his love of his life's head cutely peeking inside the room. "Can I come in?" Chuckling, "Of course." Mingyu signaled for his lover to come in. Wonwoo carefully closed the door before going to Mingyu's side. "I brought you a coffee and some cookies." After placing everything he brought for his giant boyfriend he was suddenly scooped by the said man, settling him on his lap.

 

"Thank you." Mingyu nuzzles his nose on Wonwoo's neck making the later tickle. "That tickles. ~" Wonwoo giggled. Placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips, Mingyu took a sip from his coffee. "I have a question." "Go for it baby." Mingyu replied as he continued to drink his coffee. Wonwoo draw circles on Mingyu's chest kind of nervous and excited at the same time.

 

"There are four seats at a table, and we need to figure out where each person’s sits. There's Mary, Will, You, Me. Which order do we sit?" After hearing that silly question from his lover Mingyu couldn't help to find it funny. He knows. "Uh. Me, Mary, Will, You?" Mingyu tried to act innocently. "No try again." Chuckling, Mingyu pulled out a velvet box from his drawer. Opening it shows a simple but elegant silver ring.

 

"Will, You, Mary, Me?" Gasping, "Yes, yes I will." Mingyu took the ring out of the box and placed it to his now fiancé's finger. It was a perfect fit. "I love you baby." "I love you too, so much." Sharing a passionate kiss, Wonwoo was beyond happy. This is his dream, to get married to his boyfriend who's now his fiancé. Mingyu was not dumb, he knew it along. It was not one-sided; he was just waiting for the right time.

 

...

 

The wedding took place on one of the hotels Mingyu's family owned. It was intimate and simple just as the couple wanted; only their family and a couple of their friends were invited. The couple was in bliss. Being with the person you truly love and the person you wanted to spend the rest of your love is the most breathtaking event for both Mingy and Wonwoo.

 

Honeymoon was spent in Maldives. Feeling the sea breeze in the night as they go intimate to each other, making love. It was very memorable for the two. It's not only because they had their honeymoon on a great place but it's because they had each other on their sides. Nothing could be any better but it's just the start of their married life.

 

...

 

"Good morning baby. ~" Mingyu greeted his spouse who's preparing their breakfast, voice still coarse from sleep. "Good Morning to you too, Mr. Kim." "What me to help you?" Smiling, Wonwoo pats his husband's arm, "No need, I'm almost done. Why don't you take your sit, hmm?" Kissing Wonwoo fully in his lips, Mingyu made his way to his seat.

 

Mingyu couldn't help but to admire his spouse as he prepare their breakfast. It's been a year and a half ever since they got married, yes there were a lot of argument but it seems that their love for each other was too powerful to break them apart. If anything he would notice from his spouse, it's that Wonwoo was glowing more lately. Mingyu wonders why.

 

"Here's your meal." "Thanks." They had their breakfast quietly, enjoying their food. Kim Mingyu was an observant, and as they he noticed that his spouse's appetite got bigger these past few days but would always vomit after. "Say, honey. Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?" "I'm fine." He may be an observant and all but Kim Wonwoo is always smarter than Kim Mingyu. _'Surprise awaits daddy.'_

 

That same day, during the night Mingyu learned that he was going to be a father. He couldn't be happier when Wonwoo told him the news of his pregnancy. It was ecstatic. "Thank you." Mingyu kissed Wonwoo all around his face as he thanked his spouse continuously. "We both made this, idiot. No need to thank me." "Still." Mingyu grins widely as he placed his head above Wonwoo's tummy. "Hey baby. It's daddy." Placing a kiss on his spouse's tummy, the soon-to-be father was not losing his smile.

 

...

 

It was a lie if Mingyu wouldn't feel like in hell throughout Wonwoo's pregnancy, from his spouse's craving to his mood swings. But everything was all worth it after meeting their new born son, Kim Chan. "Sorry." Wonwoo apologized in a small voice. "For what?" "For making you suffer." Smiling, Mingyu took his son from Wonwoo's held and placed his little boy on his crib before settling beside his spouse.

 

"Don't think of it, okay? You also suffered." Smiling softly, Wonwoo hugged his husband lovingly. "I love you." "I love you too." Wonwoo placed a kiss on Mingyu's jaw as he snuggled closer to the giant's warmth. "Babe?" "Hmm?" "Rest." "I am." Wonwoo slowly closed his eyes. "Just so you know I want a basketball team, sweetie."

 

Chuckling at his husband's statement, Wonwoo slapped Mingyu's chest lightly. "I'm not kidding baby." "I know." "You know?" Mingyu smirked. "It's alright; I'll just make sure to make you suffer in the future." Dropping his smirk, Mingyu hugged Wonwoo lovingly. "I was joking baby. I'm fine two or three." Mingyu laughed nervously. Wonwoo just laughed at his husband antics.

 

...

 

_Relationships last long not because they’re destined to last long. Relationships last long because two brave people made a choice… To keep it, fight for it, and work for it. A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the SAME person. And Kim Mingyu would be proud to tell his son how many times he fell in love with Kim Wonwoo, his spouse._


	19. Popular 'n Unpopular

"Forty-eight." A kiss. "Forty-nine." Another kiss. "Fifty!" Cupping his boyfriend's cheeks, Mingyu kissed Wonwoo fully in his lips. The two were in the gym wherein Mingyu would always work out and as for Wonwoo, well he's a coach potato so he's just there to watch his _'sexy'_ boyfriend _(according to him)_ do his thing and maybe watch out some girls who'll try to flirt with his lover.

 

"Here." Wonwoo hands in the bottle of water to his now worn out boyfriend. "Thanks." Mingyu breathed out as he gulped down the water. Removing his glasses, Mingyu proceed to wipe his sweat off. He was doing sit ups earlier and with Wonwoo's motivation _(which is the kisses)_ he was able to do up to fifty in total. Well of course he also had fifty kisses from his lovely boyfriend.

 

...

 

After working out, the couple proceeds to dine in some fast food chain, anywhere there's burger. Work out then fast food that sure is healthy. Well in Wonwoo's defense; fast food are just as good as supplements for workout recovery, study claims. "What do you want?" Mingyu asked. "The usual." _(Cheeseburger)_ Nodding, Mingyu proceeds to order their food and the way how the lady behind the cashier stares at the tall boy made Wonwoo's blood boil.

 

They both ate in silence; well literally so quiet when Wonwoo seems to be giving Mingyu a silent treatment and the tall boy doesn't like it. "What did I do wrong this time?" "What are you talking about?" Wonwoo replied trying to look innocent. "Babe~" Mingyu tried to pull out his _'kicked puppy'_ face as he nuzzles his nose at Wonwoo's neck. "I told you there's nothing wrong." Mingyu knows it when his lover lies to him.

 

"Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu called in a stern voice. "Fine! Ihatehowthatgirlinthecashierlookedatyou." Wonwoo mumbled quickly cheeks getting redder any moment now. Holding his laugh, Mingyu pinched his boyfriend's cheeks. "Silly. You know that I'll only look at you." "Still." Wonwoo tried to divert his attention into his drink. "Just in case you have forgotten. Might want to remind you Mr. Popular, you have your suitors lined up before."

 

"Well, now is different from before." "It isn't." "Yes i-" Even before Wonwoo could argue, he was already being kissed by his boyfriend to shut him up. "It's not. I still love you now the same just like before." Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's eyes as he squished the boy's cheeks with his big hands making the later look like fish. "Understood?" Wonwoo nods his head cutely. "Good." Mingyu kissed him one more time before releasing his boyfriend's cheeks.

 

...

 

Their love story? It started back then when they're both on their senior years in highschool. Back then Jeon Wonwoo was very popular among the students, male or female. He was a perfect A student that almost everyone admires. Well his looks were a plus, he was well built and he has this cold aura. Kind of bad-good boy vibe in him.

 

Then there's Kim Mingyu, the unpopular one. He was a nerd and clumsy type back in highschool, also an A straight student. Big framed eyeglasses, well he does really have bad eyesight, rainbow colored braces, and his baggy clothes. No one tried to bully him instead people just ignore him, afraid of his enormous height.

 

...

 

_"Won!" Wonwoo turned his head only to see his best friend running towards his direction. "Hey Jun." "Hey. I'm sorry I won't be going home with you today. I have a practice today." Jun or Wen Junhui, Wonwoo's best friend, was a part of the basketball team. "It's alright. I can go home by myself." Flashing an apologetic smile and muttering a quick sorry, Jun head to the school's gym for their practice._

 

_It was a rainy day and Wonwoo hates it. Despised it, sure. What's worse is that he left his umbrella at his apartment. Scowling, Wonwoo ran out of the campus and head towards the waiting shed for the rain was not that yet that heavy. "Hello sunbaenim." Two girls greeted the boy. "Hi." Not wanting to be rude or anything Wonwoo smiled at the two._

 

_The two girls was about to **'bother'** him, well from Wonwoo's perspective of course, when a raging car suddenly came and what's worse is that there's a puddle of water right in front where the boy was standing. Gasping, the two girls got away leaving Wonwoo to get wet but even after hearing the car drove off he didn't feel wet._

 

_Opening his eyes that were tightly closed, Wonwoo saw a feet in front of him. Looking up, he saw a tall boy who’s completely wet. It was Mingyu. “Here. It looks like the rain won’t stop anytime soon.” The boy offered his umbrella to Wonwoo who was in complete daze. “Take it.” Mingyu placed the umbrella at Wonwoo’s hand. “B-but, how about you?” Chuckling, “No need, I’m already wet anyways.” With that Mingyu dashed off the scene._

 

_That night, Wonwoo fell in love for Mingyu **more**. Even with the hideous style of clothing the tall boy has, Wonwoo find him cute and interesting. Kim Mingyu was the reason why he didn’t accept any confessions from other people. He has his eyes all over Kim Mingyu. Why? It’s all because every time Wonwoo would be in trouble, it was always Mingyu who’s saving him. His **lifesaver**. Tonight he decided to confess his love for the guy tomorrow._

 

_It was raining hard once again; there Wonwoo spotted the tall boy standing in front of the school building’s entrance. Walking towards the boy, Wonwoo brought out the umbrella from yesterday. Feeling a light tap beside him, Mingyu turned his head only to saw Wonwoo beside him holding his umbrella with him and the other under it. “Mind if we share?” Blinking confusedly, Mingyu kept mum._

 

_“Let’s go together.” Wonwoo pulled the tall boy with him as they walk under the rain together. “Thank you for yesterday.” Wonwoo spoke up. “It’s nothing.” “Well not only for yesterday but to every time you were there for me.” A blush started to creep at the giant’s cheeks. Wonwoo held Mingyu’s arm stopping him from walking. “I want to tell you something.” “W-what is it?”_

 

_Removing the umbrella from his grasp, Wonwoo tiptoed a little bit encircling his arms around Mingyu’s neck. There he kissed the tall boy. Lips were dancing with the rain. “I like, no I love you.” Wonwoo breathed out creating a fog on Mingyu’s glasses. He may not able to see the boy’s eyes he was already contented at the big smile the boy has on his lips showing his rainbow colored braces._

 

_Mingyu felt ecstatic, his longtime crush likes, no loves him back. “I love you too.” Smiling, Wonwoo draws a heart at Mingyu’s glasses before kissing him once again, not even caring if their things got wet. Ever since that day, the two started going out. Many were disappointed with the news but who cares; they’re not the one who’s going to decide who the two would fell in love to._

 

...

 

“What are you thinking of?” The two were now lying on their shared bed, cuddling and stuff. “Nothing, just remembering how Jeon Wonwoo confessed to me.” Mingyu teased his boyfriend. “Well if you only manned up before me.” Wonwoo scoffed, hitting the tall boy’s chest lightly. “I love you.” “I know I love myself too.” Laughing Mingyu tried to tickle the other. “I love you too.” Wonwoo smiled at the other eyes turning into crescents, so is Mingyu showing off his canines.


	20. Dog Bite

He was homeless, he has no one. Jeon Wonwoo, the boy who has lost everything in a blink of an eye. Sure, he grew up from a rich family but just right after his parents' death, all of their properties were stole and sold by his aunt who acted as his second mom. Acted, she was pretending. At the tender age of eighteen, he tried to live on his own. He worked as many part-time jobs as he could just to live and finish his studies through scholarships.

 

After finishing his college degree, he tried to look for more suitable job, tough luck, the company he worked for not only gave his salary late, and it was also below the minimum wage. Much worst, he lost his job during the layoff. He wasn't able to keep his billings up to date; the land lord of the small apartment he was living in decided to kick him off, making him sleep in the streets.

 

...

 

Sunlight shining through the boy's face, eyes still shut closed, Wonwoo could feel something wet on his face, it feels like _'someone'_ is licking his face. _'What the?'_ Jolting up from his sleep, he saw a golden retriever beside the bench he was sleeping on.

 

_First, Jeon Wonwoo doesn't like dogs. Second, Jeon Wonwoo doesn't like dogs._

 

Reflex, he stood up from the bench and start running off, with the dog chasing after him. "Shit, shit!" Wonwoo continued to run away, using all of his strength. He could hear someone shouting behind, maybe it's the owner of the golden retriever, but he was an icon of 'luck'. The dog lunged forward and bit him on his butt.

 

...

 

It was a great day to have walk. "C'mere boy." Signaling for his dog to follow him, the tall man head towards the park to have some walk and maybe to relax his mind from the constant stress from work and from his mom. It's nice to take some break once in a while. He was in the middle of walking when he felt his phone vibrated on his pocket.

 

 _'Mom'_ sighing, "Sit, boy." The man commands his dog as he answers the incoming call. "Hey mom." _"Don't you 'hey mom' me, Kim Mingyu."_ His mom replied in a stern voice. _"You didn't show up, again! Until when are you going to disappoint me, huh?!"_ "Mo-" _"No, I'm not done yet. Don't you know how ashamed I am right now? My god, Mingyu! Can't you at least be considerate to me?"_

 

Losing his focus on listening to his mom's rants, Mingyu realized that his dog were out of his side. Looking around, he saw his dog to be chasing on someone. "Sorry mom, can you just call back later?" _"What-"_ Without letting his mom finish, he already ended the call as he chase after his dog that's chasing after someone.

 

...

 

Mingyu was late. Inside his clinic lies the man who got bitten by his dog flat on his stomach, butt naked. "I'm really sorry about my dog," "Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." "Wonwoo-ssi." Wonwoo was completely embarrassed at his situation, butt naked in front of a stranger, letting the man who he assumed as a doctor clean the wound. "Don't worry, I always make sure to bring my dog to the vet for his shots, but I still have to give you this vaccine."

 

After the injection, Mingyu let the other dress in his pants. "H-how mu-" "Ahh, no biggie, it was on my fault. You could get the shots for free." Mingyu flashed an apologetical smile. "T-thank you, Dr," "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu." The young doctor finds the other cute, blushing cheeks as he played with his fingers. "It's better if I'll send you home."

 

Panicking, "Ahh, n-no need. I could handle myself." "I insist." Wonwoo was beyond embarrassed right now, first he got bitten by the 'handsome', that's what he think, doctor's dog, second he doesn't want to let the other know that he is homeless as of the moment. "I-it's alri-" "Where do you live, Wonwoo-ssi?" "Umm" Wonwoo's eyes were wandering around, not sparing a glance at the doctor.

 

"Well?" "N-none." It was just a mumble. "Huh?" "I-i was kicked out of my apartment. C-can you just bring me back to the park?" Mingyu stared at the other boy sadly. "No." "Huh?" Wonwoo stared at the doctor confusedly. "I won't let you."

 

...

 

Ended up, Mingyu brought Wonwoo at his condo unit, letting the other stay there for a while even though Wonwoo kept on turning the offer down but the young doctor was a persistent puppy. Plus Mingyu reasoned out that it'll be easier for him to give out the next rabies vaccine. "T-thank you Dr. Kim-" "Mingyu, just call me Mingyu. Let's not be too formal." Wonwoo nods his head, agreeing to the other's request.

 

Just to break the ice, the two gave out some basic information about themselves, such us their age difference, Mingyu being older than Wonwoo for three years, etc. The only thing that made Wonwoo uncomfortable is the golden retriever that is seated on Mingyu's lap. "You don't like dogs, don't you?" Wonwoo nods his head shyly.

 

"It's alright. Don't worry, he doesn't bi- oh he already did." Mingyu awkwardly scratched his not so itchy nape. "It's alright." Wonwoo flashed a small smile. They stayed silently for a minute until someone rang the doorbell of Mingyu's condo, furiously. "Coming!" Mingyu placed his dog down as he open the door for who knows who.

 

...

 

"H-hi mom." There stood in front of him the person he wanted to see the least. "Mom? You ungrateful brat!" Mrs. Kim grabbed his son's ear as she pulled him inside with her. She was about to scold Mingyu when he saw a cute boy standing awkwardly in the living room. "Well, who's this lovely young man?" Releasing her son's ear, she demanded for an answer.

 

"Well?" "G-good afternoon, ma'am." Wonwoo bowed down as he greeted the elderly politely with his cheeks started to redden. "Oh my god! He's so cute!" Mrs. Kim lunged towards the boy, pinching his cheeks. "Mom stop that." Mingyu tried to pull his mom away from Wonwoo; he did succeed but got slapped by his mom at his arm.

 

"You! Why didn't you tell me that you already have a cutie of a boyfriend?" "Huh?" Mingyu stared at his mom dumbly as Wonwoo stood awkwardly between the mother and son. "I wouldn't set you up on dates if you would only tell me that you're already dating someone." "Ahhh... It's not what you think-" "You're going to deny your relationship in front of your lover?"

 

Mrs. Kim narrowed her eyes. "Well, hi cutie. What's your name?" She shifted her attention towards the other boy. "J-jeon Wonwoo, ma'am." "Awww. Just call me mom, m-o-m, mom." "Mom, plea-" "Shut up." Mingyu groaned as he tried to plan how to kick his mom out of his apartment. It was kind of favorable for him since his mom would stop setting him up on dates. _'Since we're at it.'_

 

Mingyu head behind Wonwoo, slipping his arms at the boy's waist Wonwoo's back resting on his firm chest. "Go home mom, as you can see we still have unfinished business." Mingyu gave a pointing look at his "boyfriend". Mrs. Kim scanned Wonwoo and realized what his son is talking about. "O-oh... I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you two ha-ha. I'll take my leave, enjoy boys, and make sure to give me a lot of grandchild, alright? Bye!"

 

With that Mrs. Kim took her leave, thinking that she has barged in at the wrong time. Mingyu made her think that they were in the middle of doing 'it' since Wonwoo was only on Mingyu's button up shirt, stopping only at his mid-thigh. Wonwoo was left flustered with him still on Mingyu's hold.

 

...

 

It has been a week after the meeting of Mrs. Kim and Wonwoo. He learned that the doctor's mom have been setting his son on dates since she already wanted him to get married, yet Mingyu's not that old. Plus Mr. Kim, Mingyu's dad has been ill lately, they were already demanding for the young doctor to have an heir that will take over the hospital that they owned. For the future.

 

Upon the elder's request, Wonwoo agreed on pretending to be Mingyu's lover in exchange for letting him stay over until he finds a decent job and an apartment. Mingyu taught the other of what to say about their 'relationship' in case his mom would barge in his condo while he's at work. Well, Mrs. Kim does always visit the couple every day. Also, Wonwoo has been a little bit attached to Mingyu's dog named _'Fifi'._

 

...

 

"I'm going in." Wonwoo suppressed a moan as he felt the vaccine entered his system. It was the last shot of the rabies vaccine. "There. You okay?" "Yeah." Sitting up, Wonwoo fixed himself as the elder throw away the used injection. "By the way, mom is inviting us for a dinner. You 'kay with it?" "Y-yeah, sure." It's not like Wonwoo could do anything 'bout it.

 

"Sorry for dragging you into this." Mingyu combed the younger boy's bangs that were blocking his beautiful _'foxy'_ eyes that he has taken liking to look at. It's almost a month ever since Wonwoo started to live with him, and just like how the younger boy got attached to Fifi, the young doctor was also already attached to Wonwoo. It seems that he was already falling for the stranger.

 

Cupping the boy's cheek, Mingyu leaned forward capturing Wonwoo's soft plump lips into his rough and chapped ones. Wonwoo was taken aback at first, he eventually gave in. It was hard to admit but Wonwoo enjoyed it. Kissing a stranger he barely knew, but it feels like their lips were molded for each other, they were a perfect match.

 

...

 

"Wonwoo darling!" Mrs. Kim engulfed the boy into a bone crushing hug as if they didn't meet each other few days ago. "So this is the famous Jeon Wonwoo?" It was Mr. Kim, Mingyu's dad. "Nice to meet you sir." Wonwoo bowed politely to the said man. "No need to be formal, son. Dad will do." "Dad." It was Mingyu's turn to greet. Mr. Kim nods his head in affirmation. _'Still the cold person I know.'_

 

They were having a dinner in some fancy restaurant chosen by Mrs. Kim of course. It has been years ever since Wonwoo have last stepped his foot in this kind of restaurant. Glancing at his boyfriend, Mingyu notices something on Wonwoo's lips; grabbing some napkins he brought his hand to wipe it away.

 

"Thank you." Wonwoo managed not to stutter, eyes forming into crescents, lips forming into a sweet smile which Mingyu gladly returns. Meanwhile, Mrs. Kim couldn't help but to squeal like a teenager at the scene while Mr. Kim was barely eating his dinner as he observed the couple with a small smile starting to form on his lips.

 

...

 

After the dinner, Mr. Kim asked his son to join him to drink leaving his wife with his son's boyfriend. The father and son were sited on the bar counter, bringing up a glass of Pincer vodka to his lips, Mingyu stopped his father in drinking such strong drink. "You shouldn't drink that." Taking it from his dad's grip, Mingyu gulped it all at once letting the alcoholic drink ran into his system.

 

"You still care about me, huh?" Mr. Kim chuckled. "You're still my dad." The young doctor replied not looking at his father, gulping another shot. "You made the right choice, son." Mr. Kim pats his son's back before proceeding to ruffle Mingyu's hair. "Our son has already grown up." It's been years ever since Mingyu last experienced this from his dad.

 

"It's been a while." Mrs. Kim chuckled as she watched his husband and son interact. Turning his gaze to Wonwoo, who was looking at the two smiling softly, Mrs. Kim, knows that his son made a right choice. "Please take care of him." "Huh?" Wonwoo looked at the elder confusedly. Grabbing the boy's hand, "I'll trust my son in your care." Wonwoo could see the sincerity in her eyes. He didn't know what got over him but he felt like he has the urged to take care of the young doctor. Smiling, "Thank you, mom."

 

...

 

Months, a year have passed yet Wonwoo seems not to have plans on leaving Mingyu's, not when there's a _gold band_ placed on his ring finger. "Fifi, come here boy." Wonwoo placed the dog's food on the floor, making the golden retriever jump on his feet. He stares at the dog that was enjoying his meal. He placed his hand on Fifi's head and ruffled its fluffy fur while someone watches him at the door frame.

 

"You're really attached to Fifi now, huh?" Wonwoo turned his head at the source of voice and it was no other than his husband. "How long have you been standing there?" Mingyu just shrugged his shoulders as he walks towards his spouse. Encircling his long arms at Wonwoo's waist, Mingyu nuzzles his nose at his neck. "Babe, I'm hungry. ~"

 

Wonwoo started to squirm in his husband's hold as the other started to place kisses on his neck. "I-I'll prepare something for you." He tried to get out of Mingyu's grip but he's just too weak. Mingyu turned his spouse around making the other face his firm chest, hands slowly creeping downwards. "Can't I just have you instead?" He whispered seductively.

 

"N-no, Fifi-" "Let the boy enjoy his meal and let me enjoy mine." Mingyu crashed their lips together; he smirked when he felt his spouse gave in. Carefully, the tall man slipped his hands inside Wonwoo's shirt making him moan at the touch. It has been a year ever since the two met and months ever since they got married.

 

If not for Fifi biting Wonwoo, the two wouldn't meet and fell in love after all. Mingyu set a reminder in his mind to give Fifi the best treat as a gratitude for chasing and biting his lover. Well after their heated session of course.


	21. Fangirls Effect

"Hubby, what do you plan to be?" The jet-black haired boy asked his dearest best friend. "Hmm?" The tall boy turned around, leaning at the railing. They were both in their school's roof top hanging out like the usual. "Me? I want to be a famous actor." "Ohh... That's cool! I'll be your number one fan then." Chuckling, _'Hubby'_ ruffled the other's hair. "What about you, wifey?"

 

 _'Wifey'_ puckered his lips with his index finger tapping on it. "I want to be a doctor." "Hmm? But aren't you scared of blood?" The tall boy teased making the later embarrassed. "I am. But hubby always gets sick. I want to take care of you." The tall boy's heart began to swell as his gaze began to soften. After all it was him who the other always thinks of.

 

Leaving his place, Mingyu head towards the other encircling his arms on his waist. "Thank you wifey." He whispered softly nuzzling his nose at the crook of Wonwoo's neck. Turning around, Wonwoo hugged the other back with his arms on Mingyu's neck. "I promise to shower hubby kisses so you will get better faster when you get sick." Wonwoo smiled eyes turning into crescents.

 

"Hmmm, I should get sick more often then." Mingyu teased earning a light slap on his chest. "Can you promise me another thing wifey?" Mingyu stared at the other seriously. "It depends on what it is." "Marry me." "W-what?" "Promise me that you'll marry me when we get older." Feeling the tall boy's sincerity, Wonwoo smiled softly and answered, **_"I promise."_**

 

...

 

Kim Mingyu, the hubby and Jeon Wonwoo, the wifey have been friends ever since their diaper days. They were inseparable; they were attached to the hips of one another. Others might think that they're dating, well not really since the two wouldn't admit on it plus they both set their minds to finish their studies first. They were eighteen when they made their promise, but it seems to lose track now that they're twenty-seven.

 

Mingyu became one of the most famous actors in his age, all his fan girls swept off their feet. With his looks and skills, it wasn't hard for him to enter the acting world. Meanwhile, Wonwoo is now a first year resident at Seoul Hospital, one of the prestigious hospitals in South Korea. About their promises, Wonwoo seems to be having issues. He seems to be distancing himself from Mingyu.

 

...

 

"You're here again, Mr. Kim." Wonwoo sighed as he read the actor's medical chart. It has been a common scenario where Mingyu would be confined at the hospital with the other to check up on him. "Why? Getting tired of taking care of me?" Mingyu chuckled bitterly. Sensing the tension between the two, Hong Jisoo, the nurse-in-charge quietly took his leave for the two to talk. "You seem fine, Mr. Kim-" "Am not. And what's with Mr. Kim, huh? Hubby is better wifey."

 

The actor tried to reach for the doctor's hand but Wonwoo moved his hand away and that saddened Mingyu. "All your records are clear; you would be able to go home, probably later." "No. I won't." "Wha-" "I won't go home until you heal me." "But you-" Sitting up, Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's hand again. "It hurts Wonwoo-ah." Placing the doctor's hand on his left chest, the actor looked at the other's eyes sadly.

 

"It hurts so much here. Can you heal me, huh?" Tears were starting to fall. "Can you heal me even if you're the one who's hurting me?" Wonwoo tried his best to avoid the other's gaze. "Gyu plea-" "Why? Why can't you love back? Why do always avoid me?" Mingyu was demanding for answers that only Wonwoo knows. "I'm sorry." Removing his hand from the actor's hold, Wonwoo tried to get out of the room but it was no use.

 

Mingyu rushed to get on his feet, grabbing the other by his arm. He spun him around and hugged him tightly. "Remember your promises, huh wifey? You told me that you'll shower me kisses when I got sick, but you didn't. You promise to marry me, but you didn't." Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. He was ashamed to tell the other his pathetic reason yet he didn't want to hurt the other more.

 

Cupping Wonwoo's cheeks, "I won't give up on you. I'll find out your reasons, Won." Mingyu leaned forward and kissed the doctor roughly in his lips. Wonwoo tried to push the other away but he just can't. Not only that the other was stronger than him, but deep inside he loves it. He loves his hubby's kisses. It was addicting yet dangerous. Pushing the tall man with all his might, Wonwoo was able to break free and ran away leaving a broken man.

 

...

 

How pathetic Wonwoo is right now. Ever since the last encounter with the actor they have never spoken a word nor met each other again. It was his own choice to leave the man yet it was him who's getting hurt. He loves him, he does. It's just he is too scared to love the man back. Oh how he wanted to be held by those arms of the other, with his lips to be owned by him. If not for a certain stupid reason then maybe they would be so happy together now.

 

...

 

Wonwoo was seated at the seat along the hospital's corridor spacing out when somebody sat beside him. "You okay?" The person who sat beside him asked making him snapped out of his thoughts. Looking at the person who asked him, Wonwoo began to panic a little bit since it was Mingyu's manager after all. "Chill, Kim's not here. I’m with my spouse." Choi Seungcheol, Mingyu's manager explained.

 

"Sorry." Wonwoo muttered bowing his head lowly. "You know what? Mingyu has been accepting a lot of offers here and there." "Isn't it a good thing?" "It is. But you know him; he tends to get sick if he pushes himself." It's not that Seungcheol wanted to turn the other's mood down but he is just worried about the other as well. "Is, is he alright?" Wonwoo dared to ask. "Physically maybe, yes. Emotionally, nope."

 

His conscience was eating him up. "Can I ask something?" "Y-yeah, sure go ahead." "Why did you reject him?" 'Why'. It was embarrassing to admit but he needs at least someone to tell his reason, right? "I-I’m scared." "Of loving him." The doctor nods his head slowly. "Can I ask why?" Wonwoo's cheeks started to redden as the other interrogates further. "W-well you see," "Hmm?" "I'm actuallyscaredwithhisfans."

 

Wonwoo muttered everything all at once but still understood by Seungcheol which he finds funny. "That's all?" The actor's manager chuckled upon seeing the other nods his head. "If you love him, don't be scared at anything." "B-but, have you seen his fans?" Wonwoo ask with a pout on his face. "They were so scary! It looks like they're going to eat you when you get near to their idol!" Wonwoo explained like a kid would do to their parents.

 

 _"Really?"_ Another source of voice could be heard from behind. Wonwoo didn't know if he's hearing thing or what nevertheless he continued his story. "Yes! It looks like they own you!" _"They do?"_ Snapping from his own monologue, Wonwoo slowly turned his head only to see Kim Mingyu behind him with his chin resting on his hand looking at him amusedly. _Choi Seungcheol just lied to him_. Holding his laugh back Seungcheol excused himself with Mingyu thanking the later.

 

...

 

"H-hey. Ha-ha." Out of embarrassment, Wonwoo quickly stood on his feet to run but the other was fast enough to make him sit on his lap. "Where do you think you're going?" Mingyu asked in a stern voice. "I-I was about to take rounds, yeah." Wonwoo fidget nervously. "Mmm... Your shift already ended though." Of course he has been confining himself in the hospital so he knows the doctor's schedule.

 

"Does it? Ahh! I need to go to the washroom, right to the washroom." _'Cute'._ One word that the actor would describe the other right now. "Really? I'll accompany you then." "N-no need." "Hmm? But I want to use it too." Acting innocent as he is, Mingyu loved to tease the other. "I give up." Wonwoo pouted as he crossed his arms on his chest. It's good that there are less patients coming in and they’re in a hideous part of the hospital since they were in such position with Wonwoo on a famous actor’s lap pouting.

 

Tracing his finger on Wonwoo’s pale cheeks, he suddenly pinched his cheeks. “Stop pouting, will you?” Instead of stopping, the doctor huffed as he pouted more. “Stop pouting or I’ll kiss you.” Upon hearing that, Wonwoo sighed and lunge towards the actor wrapping his arms on his neck as he let out a quiet cry. “H-hubby~” Mingyu chuckles as he caressed the other’s back, he missed this. “Y-you heard it all don’t you!” Mingyu just hummed as he enjoys having the other on his arms.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Wonwoo muttered as continued to cry on Mingyu’s shirt. “You should be. Come.” Mingyu wore his sunglasses as he made the other stand on his feet as well for himself before dragging the doctor to who knows where. “W-where are we going?” “Somewhere.” “B-but, my things.” “No worries, I’ve already asked for it from your friend, Jisoo, was it?” Wonwoo just let the other pull him wherever he wants to bring him.

 

...

 

“Yah! Didn’t I tell you to fix things, not to complicate things, Jeon Wonwoo?!” Seungcheol, Mingyu’s manager scolded the doctor who was seated on the actor’s lap pouting as he browse the net. “And you!” Seungcheol looked pointedly at Mingyu. “Didn’t I tell you to be careful, huh?” “Eyy~ hyung. Don’t worry not gonna happen again.” Mingyu flashed a cheeky smile making his manager grip his hair out of frustration.

 

“I think, I have to change my address again.” Wonwoo pouted as he leaned at Mingyu’s chest and stare at him. “It’s alright babe, you’ll end up on mine anyways.” Mingyu shrugged as he placed a chaste kiss of the other’s lips which Wonwoo gladly accept. And upon hearing Mingyu’s statement, “What do you mean by _‘end up on mine’_? What did you even do there, you two?” Seungcheol raised a brow as he waits for the couple’s reply impatiently.

 

“Hmm? Just.” “Just what exactly?” Mingyu held Wonwoo’s left hand up showing the gold engagement ring carefully placed on his _**fiancé’s**_ ring finger. “What the!” The couple smiled sheepishly at the vexed manager. “Shit! Have you talked this to the company?” Mingyu shook his head as he grinned at the other. “Fuck!” “Hyung~ you’ll help me, right?” Mingyu let out his kicked puppy face. “Babe, help me.”

 

Wonwoo tried to help his fiancé by pulling of his extremely cute kitty-like face with his hand clasped together. “Help us, manager-nim~” Not bearing with the couple’s faces, “Fine! Just stop that the two of you.” Seungcheol sighed as plan out some ways to talk to the company without getting his ass kicked out. “Thank you hyung. You’re the best!” Mingyu shows thumbs up while Wonwoo nods his head in agreement.

 

...

 

Ended up, a picture of Mingyu with _‘someone’_  at the Mystique Hotel, Santorini in Greece spread throughout different Social Medias. Fate must hate the two since a fan of Mingyu was on the same time and place where they were and got a picture of them making out at their hotel room’s balcony. Wonwoo was under fire by the actor’s fans after the article has been released. Mingyu couldn’t care less as long as he is with the love of his life.

 

It was then when Wonwoo fulfilled his promise to marry the actor. He was scared, yes. But it feels so different to be with someone whom you truly love. Mingyu made him realize that he shouldn’t be scared of anything. Fans are just fans; they’re not the one who will dictate you who to be with. If you love someone fight for it, never give up on someone who will complete your puzzle.  


	22. Blind Love

Kim Mingyu blamed him; he blamed himself for everything that happened. If it was not because of his carelessness then this would not happen, if and only if he drove carefully that night. But Jeon Wonwoo begs to differ. He doesn't blame anyone; he knows that everything happens for a reason.

 

It was a rainy night; thunderstorms were raging throughout the city. They were on their way home but in just a flick of a hand, they didn't reach home, not at all. Because of the zero visibility due to the heavy rain, Mingyu didn't notice the incoming truck ahead them. Waking up with sore body, Wonwoo lost it, his eyesight.

 

Mingyu kept on apologizing for it yet Wonwoo keep on saying "It’s alright." with a sincere smile plastered on his face. He may not be able to see but he knows how his lover feels, he, himself was a little bit sad about it. He still has hopes, yes. But it's not that easy to find a donor. As long as the tall man is with him, he feels more than complete.

 

...

 

Waking up from his deep slumber, Wonwoo yawned cutely as he got up carefully and stride his way towards the bathroom. Boy, seeing nothing is hard yet after being blind for months already, Wonwoo has already memorized everything. Well not that much since his tall lover would spoil him by doing errands for him.

 

Going downstairs, Wonwoo was rubbing his eyes with his fist cutely not noticing the gazes given by a tall young fine man who was his index placed on his lips telling his workers to keep quiet about his presence. Upon reaching down, "Good morning, Wonu-nim." "Good morning, granny." He greeted the elderly that has been working for his lover for almost 20 years.

 

"Your breakfast is ready." "Thank you." Smiling, the boy made his way to his seat before plopping down and reaches for his glass of milk. "Huh?" Wonwoo reached for the different direction opposing to the usual place where his milk would usually be but it's also not in there. "Granny, do you know where my milk is?"

 

 Muffling her laugh, "It's in front of you my dear." "Really?" Knitting his eyebrows together, Wonwoo reached for it one more time yet he still couldn't have a grasp of his glass. Slowly, his lips start to form into a pout. **_'Damn that milk!'_** Little did he know, he was being played by this fine young man, or we should say, by the _"young master"_?

 

"Here." Sipping some of the blind boy's milk, the man launched himself forward pressing his lips to the blind boy's pouty ones transferring some of the milk to him. "Wha-" Smirking, "You have a stain on your lips, let me babe." Cupping the flustered boy's face, the young master licked the milk stain in the corner of Wonwoo's lips.

 

"Gyu~" Wonwoo whined as he slap his lover's chest lightly, cheeks turning into bright pink, same for his ears. "Hey baby." Mingyu raised the other from his seat to settle himself down with his flushed lover on his lap. "When did you arrive?" He encircled his limbs at his lover, snuggling closer to Mingyu's warmth. "Just this morning."

 

...

 

The tall man was out due to business leaving his cute of a boyfriend alone in their house for a week. Of course, Mingyu made sure to secure his princess before he left. He asked his workers to keep an eye to his blind lover and tend all his needs for him.

 

"Have you eaten yet?" Wonwoo detached himself from his lover as he reach for his glass of milk which he is thankful that his lover stopped playing with him. "Nope." "Eat with me then." He reached for his spoon, with the help of Mingyu, as he digs in into his bowl of cereals. "Later, maybe." Mingyu declined as we watch his lover eat with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Join me. ~" Wonwoo whined. "After you, my love." "Why don't you join me? It's not like I have your food with me." Mingyu chuckled as his cute of a lover huffed. "I know you don't but,” Mingyu fixed their position with Wonwoo's back pressed on his firm chest, his long limbs wrapped around the boy's waist, and his lips ghosting over Wonwoo's ears.

 

"You are my breakfast, love. And I would like to have my breakfast in bed." Mingyu whispered seductively making his lover flushed once again that earned him a light jab on his stomach. "Pervert!" Wonwoo turned his attention back into his meal ignoring his boyfriend's antics.

 

But that doesn't mean that Kim Mingyu didn't have his breakfast on bed though.

 

...

 

After of being not there for his lover for a week due to business, Mingyu decided to bring Wonwoo out to the beach. Reasons: One is to relax from work. Two, to spend more quality time with his boyfriend. And three, soon. You'll know soon.

 

The couple was strolling around the beach hand-in-hand, feeling the cool breeze passing through them. "Gyu." "Hmm?" Mingyu looked at his lover. "I-is it beautiful?" "Hmm? What? You? Yes you are, honey." "N-no, not me idiot. I'm talking about the scenery." Mingyu knew what his lover meant but of course he didn't want to turn the other down.

 

"It is." Mingyu breathed out as he pulled Wonwoo into a hug. "Really?" "Mmm... Especially when you're in it." "Gyu~" Mingyu chuckled as he placed a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead. "Am not kidding though, babe." "Cheesy." Wonwoo hugged his lover back, resting his head on his chest feeling the man's heartbeat.

 

"I've meaning to tell you something." "Shoot." Mingyu smiled sincerely as he looked up in the sky. "Everyone says love is blind but I say life is blind without love." Chuckling, "What are you up to now, lover boy?" Wonwoo looked up sending a pointing look at his lover. "Let me finish, sweetie." "Alright, whatever you say."

 

"I've been in love with this boy for years. Yet because of me, he lost his eyesight," "Gyu-" "but he never blamed me though." Chuckling, "He's such an angel. What did I deserve to have his love?" Mingyu continued as leaned closer to his lover's face whose eyes are starting to tear up. "Idiot." Wonwoo muttered as he reaches for Mingyu's face.

 

"It's not about what I feel about you; it's what I don't feel from anybody else. You make me happy, Gyu. You're the one who made me feel loved." Mingyu smiled as he reaches for his lover's hand that was resting on his face as placed a sweet kiss on it. Breaking from the hug, Mingyu pulled out something from his pocket and kneeled.

 

"I, Kim Mingyu am currently on my knees with a ring on my hand asking you, Jeon Wonwoo to marry me." Wonwoo gasped as his eyes starts to get wet. "Will you marry me baby?" Nodding his head quickly, "Yes, Yes I will." Placing the ring on his now fiancé's finger, Mingyu stood up and shower his lover with kisses and 'thank you'.

 

"I love you. I love you so much, my love." "I love you too." He may be blind but his heart and mind is not blind to not love this man in front of him. They share a long and passionate kiss under the moonlight, cold night breeze turned into somewhat warm due to the feelings the couple is sharing.

 

...

 

_"One more thing, my love."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You'll see once again."_

_"Wha-"_

_"I've found a donor, my love."_

 

 

Wonwoo couldn't contain his happiness; he cried and cried as he hugs Mingyu tightly. Just how much he love this man, well Kim Mingyu would use all of his connections and money to bring back the colors in his lover's world. Jeon Wonwoo, of course beg to differ once again. Darkness is all he can see, yes, but Kim Mingyu brought colors into his life.

 

...

 

_Few days later._

 

"Alright, you may now open your eyes." The doctor instructed Wonwoo after removing all the plasters. Slowly opening them, he didn't meet darkness. Instead he was greeted by the blinding light inside the hospital room and that blinding hopeful smile from his fiancé's face. "So, Mr. Jeon tell us what you see."

 

Smiling playfully, Wonwoo directed his eyes to his fiancé's direction before answering, "I could see an **_idiot tree_** smiling there." He pointed at Mingyu with his lips turning into a pout. "Dr. I think there's something wrong with my eyes." Upon hearing that, the doctor let out a laugh with Mingyu scoffing behind him.

 

"I guess everything is fine then." "You mean, my fiancé seeing me as an idiot tree is fine, doctor. Are you sure you didn't hit his head somewhere?" It was now Wonwoo's turn to scoff. "Hey! What are you implying?" Wonwoo glared at Mingyu who was not even affected to it. "I'll take my leave then, congratulations on your new eyes, Mr. Jeon."

 

After the doctor left, Mingyu made his way towards his fiancé's bedside. They were now all alone. "Idiot tree, really?" Mingyu pinched the other's cheeks. "It's true though." Wonwoo pouted as he slapped the tall man's hands away from his aching cheeks. "You should rest," Mingyu leaned slowly making their foreheads' bumped each other.

 

" ** _'cause I'll fill in everything that your eyes have missed_**." He captured those lips owned by his love, claiming it as his and no one else. Wonwoo was indeed confused about what his fiancé just said but was too immersed by the kiss.

 

...

 

"Why did you bring me here?" Wonwoo looked at his fiancé confusedly. They were in the beach where Mingyu proposed once again. "Remember, you asked me if the scenery were beautiful?" Wonwoo hummed in response as he let his fiancé drag him in the middle of the beach. "So?" "So? What?" "Is it beautiful, my love?"

 

Wonwoo smiled wholeheartedly as glance around the scenery. It was indeed beautiful, perfect could be. "It is beautiful." It was almost a whisper that Mingyu managed to hear. "But as what I have told you, it's more beautiful with you in it." Mingyu winked earning a light slap on his chest. "Cheesy idiot tree."

 

Mingyu chuckled as he once again got on his knees. "What a-" "I've told you didn't I? I'll fill in everything your eyes missed." Mingyu pulled out something from his pocket; it was a different ring from the one Wonwoo's already wearing. "Will you marry me, Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo smiled as he cursed under his breath.

 

"Rich bastard." He's referring to the new ring that his lover was holding. "I've already said yes, didn't I?" "Well yes, but just you know." "Know what, Mr. Kim?" Wonwoo looks pointedly at his lover. "Maybe, just maybe you have a change of mind after seeing an idiot tree?" Mingyu teased.

 

Scoffing, "Better put that damn ring on my finger or else I won't marry you." Wonwoo threatened. "Aye aye captain!" Mingyu did as he was told to do not expecting what comes after. Wonwoo launched himself towards his fiancé making the said man land on his back in the sand with their lips sealed together.

 

"I love you." Mingyu breathed out. "I know, I love myself too." Wonwoo laughed as his fiancé groped his butt. "I love you too, Gyu." They stared at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before locking their lips together. It was perfect; they were perfect for each other.

 

...

 

_"We're not having sex on the beach now, aren't we?"_

_"Pervert!"_


	23. Endearments

"As usual, Mr. Jeon here got the highest score." Mr. Kang announced as he gave out the test results for his subject which is chemistry. Jeon Wonwoo, the class' 'vice-president' was about to reach out for his paper when he heard someone shout from the back that made some of the students cooed and some of the girls scowl in response.

 

 _ **"That's my baby!"**_ It was the class' president, Kim Mingyu who cheered for Wonwoo. Reaching his paper quickly, Wonwoo hurriedly slumped back to his seat, face completely flushed from the embarrassment he just earned. Chuckling, "Only a point lower, Mr. Kim." Mr. Kang hands out the result to the president.

 

"Asa!" Mingyu dashed off his seat as he get his own paper but didn't forget to throw something at Wonwoo's desk before returning into his seat. It was a butterfly origami. Reaching for it carefully, Wonwoo starts to unfold the paper.

 

 _'You look familiar, didn't we take class together? Could've sworn we had CHEMISTRY... Congratulations for getting the highest score, **Sweetheart**.'_ It says. Wonwoo blushed once again as he inserted the letter in between of his notebook before diverting his attention back to their prof who's giving out the others' paper back.

 

Forgot to mention, he has his lips curved upwardly, biting the corner to contain himself from the giddy feeling the tall male made him feel. Kim Mingyu sure do knows how to make Jeon Wonwoo's heart flutter but he's not going to admit unto that.

 

...

 

School bell rang signaling the students for lunch. Everyone rushed off the classroom as they head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, well except for one. "You sure, you're not coming." Lee Jihoon, Wonwoo's best friend asked as he fixed his own things. "Nah. I have to finish this." "Alright then. I'll head out first." With a last glance at his friend, Jihoon left the room leaving Wonwoo alone.

 

Few minutes have past when Wonwoo felt someone took the seat beside him. "Special Muffin for my _**Pumpkin**_." Mingyu placed the food in front of Wonwoo who was not even sparing a glance at him. "Stop calling me names." Wonwoo spoke up slightly moving the food away from his work.

 

"Why? I know you like them." Mingyu stated as he unwrap the muffin. "Don't you, **_Shnookums_**." Snapping up, "I do-" Before he could even finish his reply, Mingyu fed some of the muffin stuffing it into the boy's mouth. "I don't, okay?! And I can perfectly eat by myself, thank you." Wonwoo hissed as he grabs the muffin from Mingyu's hold harshly.

 

"Cute." Moving closer, Mingyu trapped the other in his seat with his long limbs stretched to the wall cornering Wonwoo. "I got a high score in chem, _**sweet cheeks**_. Remember your promise, _**princess**_?" Mingyu breathed out, letting his hot breath ghosting up in Wonwoo's neck. "I d-didn't promise anything."

 

Smirking, Mingyu set the other free as he stood up and fixed his uniform. "We'll see about that _**honey**_. Eat up; you'll be needing energy for later." After that, Mingyu left Wonwoo alone completely flustered.

 

...

 

It was already dismissal time, Wonwoo was fixing his things on his locker when Mingyu popped out once again his hands placed on Wonwoo's waist, body pressed up with the other. "Hey _**gorgeous**_." "What do you want?!" Wonwoo snapped as he continued to fix his things. "Feisty aren't we?" Sensing that the other was already done.

 

"Wha-" Mingyu spun the other around with the use of his dominant hand as he closed the boy's locker with the other. "Are you free, **_beautiful_**?" The taller of the asked as his lips starts to wander around Wonwoo's neck. "For the love of God, Kim Mingyu. I told you to stop calling me names." Wonwoo hissed as he pushed the other away from him.

 

"And I don't have time to play with you, Kim." He started to walk off as he head towards the library leaving the smirking boy alone. Jeon Wonwoo is so getting it later from Kim Mingyu.

 

...

 

"Wonu! ~" Jihoon whined as he stared at his best friend who was completely drowned at what he's reading. "What?" Wonwoo replied not leaving his gaze off the book. "Can't we just continue our research some other time?" Jihoon whined. "Why? Have a date with Soonyoung." "Mmm... It's Friday today bitch. Don't you have one with Gyu?"

 

The two were actually paired up for a project in history. They are currently doing some research in the library which Jihoon truly opposed since he has a date with his lovely boyfriend later on but Wonwoo wants to work on it sooner than later. Don't even mention him." Wonwoo hissed as he continued on what he was doing.

 

"Lover boy did something again?" Jihoon closed the book he was holding as he diverts his attention to his friend. "He's freaking annoying. He kept on calling me with those stupid pet names." Jihoon was starting to get amused when his friend started to rant about Kim Mingyu. "Just admit it. You like it when he calls you different endearments." Jihoon teased.

 

Sighing, "I don't, okay?" Wonwoo denied. "Really?" "Yap." "Really really?" "Jihoon will you stop?" Smirking, "Come on Wonu Wonu. It's just the two of us in here. Just admit it, you like it right?" Jihoon asked once again. A little bit hesitant, "So what if I do?" Wonwoo muttered but just right enough to be heard.

 

Suddenly, long arms passed through Wonwoo's side hands resting on the table right beside the book he was reading. _**"Of course you do, Mon Amour."**_ Gulping hardly, Wonwoo looked up only to see Kim Mingyu looking back at him smirking. "You owe me one Gyu. I'll go ahead, boyfie is waiting. Have a good day lovers." With that Jihoon left the two alone.

 

He was tricked; Wonwoo couldn't believe his best friend tricked him. "Ha-ha, look at the time. I'll go ahead first." Wonwoo starts to gather his things as he tried to escape from the taller one but no avail. "Nah ah, _**bunny**_. You can't escape this time." Seeing no way out, Wonwoo slumped on his seat, arms crossed over his chest, lips forming into pout.

 

"Fine. You win." "I always do, love." Grabbing the other by his wrist, Mingyu dragged the other out of the library and made their way into his car. "Where are we going?" Wonwoo asked that pout still not leaving his lips. "Home, of course. You promised me, _**angel**_." Swallowing thickly, Jeon Wonwoo regretted having promises.

 

...

 

“Tell me once again, how did I agree into this?” Wonwoo sighed as he let his “boyfriend” cuddle with him. “You promised, _**darling**_. You promised.” Mingyu smiled smugly as he tightened his hold unto Wonwoo. The two were settled down on their shared bed with their pajamas on as they turn into Netflix. “You didn’t even let me hold you for three weeks, _**love**_.”

 

Sighing, Wonwoo hugged his boyfriend back snuggling closer into his firm chest. “Sorry.” Due to their hectic schedule, you know exams. Wonwoo restricted Mingyu into bothering him and that includes cuddling. Kim Mingyu is a cuddle monster; he hates it when his lover would push him away just because he is studying. That’s how they ended up having a deal.

 

Mingyu dislikes chemistry for some reason, that’s why Wonwoo promised the taller to let him cuddle with his every time he wants to if and only if he would pass their exam in chemistry which Mingyu did. Not only that, free kisses were included into it.

 

 _ **“Mon Amour?”**_ “Hmm?” Wonwoo looked up as he stare at Mingyu. “You responded.” “Wha- oh.” Realizing what the other meant, Wonwoo looked back down and hide his blushing face at Mingyu’s chest. “I knew you like it when I call you different endearments.” Leaving a kiss on Wonwoo’s head, Mingyu turned his attention back to the movie since he knows that the other would just shrug what he just said.

 

That’s where Kim Mingyu is wrong. **_“I do, especially when you’re the one who calls me those.”_** Wonwoo stated as he placed a kiss on the corner of Mingyu’s lips before cuddling back. That smile on Mingyu’s face never faded that night. 


	24. Possessiveness

It was a peaceful Saturday morning, well not really for Kim Mingyu who's lying on the bed alone quite annoyed by the lack of warmth he is having as of the moment. Jolting upwards, he scanned around the room only to see his lover carelessly _rummaging_ over their closet.

 

 ** _"Love?"_** Jeon Wonwoo seemed not to notice his boyfriend calling for him, too busy looking for the right outfit to wear. Sighing, Mingyu got out from the bed and made his way to his lover's direction encircling his long limbs around Wonwoo's slim waist making the later shriek in response.

 

"Gyu~" Wonwoo whined as he slapped the tall boy's chest from the shock he has given him. "Morning babe." Mingyu lunge forward as he stole a kiss from the other. "Morning." "What are you doing at our closet, honey?" The tall boy asked pointing towards their oh so messy wardrobe.

 

"I'm going to meet up with my friends today!" Wonwoo replied cheerfully as he continued to rummage their closet. "Out?" "Yap." Mingyu's face starts to darken by the information. "Gyu? Which one is better? This one or this one?" His lover asked showing two kinds of cute sweaters that's too big for him.

 

Taking the clothing from Wonwoo's hold, Mingyu placed it back inside the closet shutting it close as he pushed his lover harshly on it. "Gyu-" _"You are not going anywhere."_ Mingyu stated firmly as his hold gets tighter on Wonwoo's arm. "Y-you're hurting me, stop please Gyu." Wonwoo plead as he winces due to the pain.

 

Seeing his lover starting to tear up, Mingyu let go of his grip with his eyes slowly soften by the sight. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Wonwoo started to cry as Mingyu hugged him, caressing him as he apologizes for hurting me. " ** _I hate you_**! You always restrict me from meeting my friends!" Wonwoo cried as he throws small punches at the tall boy. 

 

With a strong push, Wonwoo got out of his boyfriend's hold as he ran outside their room leaving his tall lover kind of angry about what he just did. Kim Mingyu hates it. He hates it when his lover would meet up with his friends, heck he hates seeing his lover interacting with other people in general. **_Jeon Wonwoo was Kim Mingyu's possession, no else's._**

 

... 

 

"Baby please." Mingyu tried to grab his boyfriend's attention that has his eyes fixed on the television constantly ignoring him. "Wonwoo please." He tried to reach for Wonwoo but the said boy slapped his hand away unconsciously making his blood boil. Knowing what he just did, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Wonwoo shivered in fear as his boyfriend gives off this fiery look in his eyes. 

 

Not wanting to hurt his lover, Mingyu held his anger in as he head back towards their shared bedroom not forgetting to slam the door closed. It was now Wonwoo's turn to be left alone, not for a long time since he followed other into their room few minutes after. 

 

...

 

"Gyu?" Wonwoo peeked inside the room and saw his lover now completely dressed in his suit. Seeing the taller fumble over his tie, Wonwoo goes near and help the other in tying it. "Here." He then pulled Mingyu by his tie, lips pressing into the taller boy's chapped ones. "Sorry about earlier." Mingyu just hummed in response as he detached himself from Wonwoo.

 

"I'm off to work. Just, just stay at home." Wonwoo groaned in distaste as he watch the taller fix his things. "B-but-" "No buts, love." "Mingyu~ Just this once please.~" Wonwoo pleaded trying to convince the other about meeting his friends. "I already said no, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu stated in a stern voice, without sparing a glance at the other. "Please~" "I said **NO**." Wonwoo reached his limit.

 

"Whatever! I'm going out with my friends whether you like it or not!" He already had enough of his lover's attitude. Wonwoo huffed as he tried to get out of the room but was stopped when Mingyu gripped on his wrist firmly. "I've warned you, love. You are going to stay here."

 

Without any warning, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards their bed and pushed the boy roughly. Reaching for his handkerchief from his pocket, he unwinds the said cloth as he tied both of Wonwoo’s wrists at the bed post. “Don’t please! Stop please!” Wonwoo squirmed as he tried to stop his boyfriend from what he is doing, tears starting fall from his eyes.

 

“You’ve asked for this baby.” Mingyu’s voice was pure madness. “G-gyu, please.” Wonwoo cried out his heart, he was hurt. Mingyu then grabbed the other’s chin eyes fixed on Wonwoo’s pleading ones. “If you only know how to follow me then this won’t happen. Now stop crying and be a good boy until I come back, yeah?”

Not wanting to get on his boyfriend’s bad side even more, Wonwoo choke a sob as he nods his head obediently. “Good.” Having one last glance at the other, Mingyu walks out of the room leaving Wonwoo who’s hands tied by the bed post and a complete sobbing mess.

 

... 

 

It was already past ten when Mingyu arrived home from work. Switching on the lights, he looked around for his lover’s presence completely forgetting about the scenes from earlier. “Love?” He called out but he gained no response. He made his way towards their bedroom, about to open the door when he suddenly remembered what he just did. Entering slowly he saw the other asleep on their bed in the same exact position he was when he left him.

 

Kneeling beside the sleeping boy, Mingyu untangled the cloth that was restraining his lover’s hands. Getting a soft grip on Wonwoo’s hand, he then placed gentle kisses on the boy’s wrists which are now full of red marks as he apologizes at the sleeping figure. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” Mingyu brought his thumb at Wonwoo’s pale cheeks marked with dried tears.

 

Slowly Wonwoo stirs from his sleep, opening his eyes he saw his tall lover staring at him with those contrite eyes, it was full of **_guilt_**. “Gyu!” Wonwoo lunged forward encircling his sore arms around Mingyu’s neck hugging him tightly making the taller taken aback. Carefully, Mingyu hugged the other back caressing his hair time from time.

 

“I-I’m sorry for making you mad, Gyu Gyu~” Wonwoo nuzzles his nose on Mingyu’s neck inhaling the man’s intoxicating masculine scent. “No love. I should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry for hurting you.” Mingyu kept on apologizing making the other shut him up by kissing him fully in the lips. “It’s alright, ** _I understand_**.”

 

Honestly, having this kind of fight in between them was never new. Wonwoo knows how Mingyu is, possessive. Yet he couldn’t find ways to seriously hate the man, **_he just love him so much_**. Call him a masochist or whatever, he wouldn’t care. His friends tried to advise him on leaving his lover nevertheless Wonwoo stayed. He can’t live without Kim Mingyu in his life and so does the other.

 

“Let me make it up for you baby, at least let me do anything for you.” Shaking his head, “All I need is you Gyu.” Wonwoo close their gap as he leaned in for a kiss. Slow and innocent kiss turned into something more passionate and heated one. It was always like this, first they would fought and then make up as they made love with each other. Same old routine. **_Same old_**.  

 

... 

 

“Gyu~” “Hmm?” Mingyu looked down at his lover whose head is resting on his chest calling for his attention. They were still naked under the sheets from their heated session a while ago. “You want to make up for me, right?” “I’m all ears, love.” Wonwoo started drawing circles on Mingyu’s chest as he continues speaking. “C-can, can we go to the amusement park tomorrow?”

 

“I-I mean if you’re okay with it.” “Sure. Anything for you.” “It’s fin- wait! You’re okay with it?” Wonwoo’s face started to brighten by the fact that he made his lover agreed. “I’m making it up for you, remember?” “Thank you Gyu Gyu! ~” Mingyu chuckled at the other’s cuteness as the later snuggles closer to him as he mumbles things about being excited for tomorrow.

 

...

 

“Gyu, let’s ride that!” Wonwoo excitedly points out ride after another as he take advantage of being out which took place once in a while plus it’s his _“rich”_ of a boyfriend who paid for everything, so. It was already midday when the lovers decided to head inside a café to get something to clench their thirst.

 

“I’ll be giving out ten percent discount for a cutie like you.” The man behind the cashier stated smugly as he stares at Wonwoo making Mingyu’s blood boil. He was about to speak up but, “No need. My boyfriend will be the one to pay.” Wonwoo beats him up first as he clings into Mingyu’s arm like a koala. Smirking, “Keep the change.” Mingyu paid for their drinks before taking them and left.

 

... 

 

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Wonwoo shook his head cutely yet the tiredness was evident all over his face. “You sure?” Mingyu asked once again just to be assured. “Mmm~ can we ride the Ferris wheel?” “Sure but promise that it will be the last one.” Wonwoo nods his head as he dragged the taller one into the said ride.

 

As they reached the top, “I love you.” Wonwoo blurted out of nowhere. “I love you too, my love.” Mingyu smiled as he kisses the other sweetly on his forehead. “I’m sorry for always hurting you.” “I told you, didn’t I? _I understand_.” Mingyu sighed as he hugged his lover cradling him lovingly. “Still.”

“Research shows that jealousy is natural in a relationship, and can be a sign of feeling deeply in love with one’s partner. That’s why I’m proud of you honey.” Wonwoo teased. “Geez, thanks for that.” The two laughed together and continued to cherish the moment they had.

 

... 

 

The next time Wonwoo asked his lover if he could meet up with his friends Mingyu agreed. In one condition, he’s coming with him. Wonwoo couldn’t care less; it’s like a double opportunity for him. Got to spend time with his friends whom he missed dearly and be able to let them know how much his lover loves him.


	25. Supernatural

"A little bit of this.." Meet Kim Mingyu, the wizard. He is known to be the clumsy type, you see not that he's unskilled or something it's just that he doesn't like being disturbed so that he can focus but there's something that is very distracting for him, well more like **_someone_**.

 

" _Alarte Ascendare_ " Mingyu stared with his eyes wide open as his work failed once again."Jeon Wonwoo!!" Mingyu ruffled his out of frustration as he heard the person who was hugging him from behind giggling. "It took me a month to prepare, oh man." "Sorry?"

 

Meet Jeon Wonwoo, the playful vampire. He really likes to wander around the wizard's place not because of what the wizard is doing seems to be interesting but it's for the fact that he just like disturbing Mingyu.

 

Sighing, "What are you doing here again?" Mingyu removed Wonwoo’s arms that are on his waist as he clear up his working area. "What? Can't I visit my boyfie once in a while?" Wonwoo huffed crossing his arms on his chest. And yeah, they're lovers.

 

"Once in a while?" Mingyu's eyes narrowed as he stares at the vampire with disbelief. "You're here every day, don't kid me." Mingyu scolds making the later pout. "Gyu~ let's go out." Wonwoo whined as he clutched on the tall boy's arm. "I'm busy." Fixing his glasses up, the wizard wiggled his arm out of the vampire's grip.

 

"Just remove those; it's not that you have a bad vision though." "Remove that fangs of yours first and I'll remove my glasses." Wonwoo pouts once again. Of course it would be impossible for him to remove his fangs. "But Gyu~ I'm bored! ~" Wonwoo continued to whine at his lover who was now back into making another potion.

 

"It's been what? Two days? It's been two days we've last gone to a date~" "So?" It irks Wonwoo to think the runaround he just received. "So?! You've been busy preparing for your experiment for a month! It's also been a month since we last have se-" Mingyu quickly shut the vampire up by kissing him.

 

"You're too noisy." Mingyu sighed before turning his attention back to his work. "I… I…" It seems that the vampire just have a Broca's aphasia, he couldn't even utter a word correctly. It's the first time; Mingyu kissed him to shut him up. Usually the wizard would just ignore him and his rants.

 

... 

 

If you ask how did they got together, they were both studying at a university for supernatural. Mingyu was a hell of a lucky man, not that he just capture sexiest guy in the campus' attention but he also got the chance to date the said guy.

 

For someone who's clumsy, wearing those hideous clothes and big round glasses, Mingyu was never wanted by others well except for one, Jeon Wonwoo. Well that vampire was sure a lucky one too, well he's the only one who got to see and experience the beast within the wizard plus his body was a complete turn on, just so you know.

 

 Who got in love first was out of the question, all they know was their confession for each other turned into something embarrassing and well yeah, kind of hot and steamy. They sure do move fast.

 

... 

 

"Gyu~" "Hmm?" Mingyu turned his attention to his lover who was sitting on his lap snuggling at his broad chest. "Can you do me a favor?" Wonwoo asked not looking at the other as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's warmth. "It depends on what is it." The wizard pressed a kiss on the vampire's head as he waits for his response.

 

"C-can you make a love potion for me?" "What for?" "It's for you though." Wonwoo looked up and meet his boyfriend's confused look. "F-for me?" "Mmm~" Wonwoo nods his head cutely as Mingyu chuckled at his favor. "I want it for you to love more than your experiments." The vampire's really being childish right now.

 

"That's all?" The wizard smirked as he removed his glasses off. "You'll make one for me?" Wonwoo bounced in happiness but immediately become shy and vulnerable. "No but," Mingyu picked the vampire up and threw him at the couch with him hovering on top. "I'm going to prove to you how much I love you."

 

Mingyu started to kiss Wonwoo with such force, hands roaming around the vampire's sinful body. "Mmm~ ahh!" Wonwoo moaned loudly as he gripped on his boyfriend's hair who's now ravishing his neck, marking what's his.

 

Soon all of their clothes were discarded, bodies completely bare. "You look so beautiful sweetie." Mingyu pecked the vampire on his lips before heading southwards, kissing every inch of Wonwoo's body. "Gyu~" The wizard held the vampire by his legs that was folded near his chest and hanging loosely at his shoulders.

 

"Look at you, honey. All wet for me." "A-ahh~" Wonwoo bit his lips as he feel his boyfriend's experienced tongue on his twitching hole. "Moan for me baby." Wonwoo mewled feeling Mingyu's long and thick finger filling him up.

 

"Gyu~ p-plea… ahh!!" "Please what, hmm? Speak up honey." Mingyu loved this, teasing his lover as he continued to finger him hitting his sweet spot continuously. He wants his lover to beg. "Gyu~ p-please… f… fu-fuck me!" The vampire whimpers from the loss when the wizard removed his fingers, switching up their position with Wonwoo on top.

 

"Why don't you show me how much you want my cock on you baby?" Mingyu challenged his lover and Wonwoo's not going to say no, not when he craves for his lover's hard cock wrecking his little hole. "Mmm~" Pumping his lover's member, Wonwoo slowly positioned it on his ass hole taking all of it in.

 

"Fuck! So t-tight…" Wonwoo started moving up and down, meeting every thrust of his lover. "Mmm~ Gyu~" Out of lust, Wonwoo's eyes slowly turned into pure red as he stared at his lover's brown orbs, fangs coming out eventually. "Fuck baby!"

 

Sensing the other slowing down, Mingyu flipped them up and continued to thrust vigorously inside his lover. "Gyu~ I'm near~" With one last thrust, Mingyu came inside the vampire while the other came all over his stomach and Mingyu's chest.

 

Coming down from their high, the wizard let him be pulled by his lover lips ghosting over his neck. "You've waited enough baby, enjoy your meal." Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's soft locks as he let the vampire sink his teeth at his neck and drink some of his blood.

 

Licking the wound away, Wonwoo looked up at his hell of a boyfriend, who has this smug expression on his face. "Fucker." Wonwoo punched Mingyu's chest lightly making the later laugh at his cuteness. "Just admit how great I am." The wizard winked as he hugged his lover closer to him.

 

"Gyu~" Wonwoo called out earning a hum in response. "I love you, my wizard." Chuckling, yeah I know. I love myself too." Wonwoo slapped his arm hard but Mingyu just shrugged it off as he kisses his lover's hand sweetly. "I love you too, my vampire." Mingyu once again captured Wonwoo's lips.

 

Wonwoo could've sworn that he fell in love with this clumsy vampire for the nth time today. Well Mingyu loves him every day, they were just meant for each other.

 

...

 

"About the love potion…"

"Hmm? What about it?"

"Can you still make one?"

"You're not asking for another round, aren't you?"

"No!… I mean, Soonyoung asked me to tell you."

"Ahhh, so it's for Jihoon then."

"Y-yeah."

"Sure."

"T-thanks."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time you want to make love, just tell me so."

"W-what are you saying?!"

"I'll fuck you whenever you want."

"…"

"Just saying."

"O-okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. :)


	26. Rough Times

Couples are really complicated, one moment they're being lovey dovey and all hen the next thing you knew is them fighting. That's how marriage works, no relationship is perfect but if you have faith, it'll last longer. Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo's case is different.

 

 

 

Their marriage is on the line of breaking apart. Mingyu fell out of love meanwhile, Wonwoo have faith in them. He still believes that his husband still loves him deep within even it hurts his so much seeing him kissing someone else just right in front his eyes.

 

 

 

There are times that he already wanted to let go and let the man he love live happily with his new lover yet he can't, he just can't. Mingyu and Wonwoo have a five year old son. Kim Chan is his name. Even though Mingyu wants to leave, he just simply can't. Just how they love their son so much.

 

 

 

...

 

 

"Daddy, are you going to watch Chan's dance too?" The family of three were having their breakfast quietly when little Chan suddenly questioned his father. "A-ahh…" "Honey, you know how busy daddy is, right?" "Yes but… Channie wants daddy to come." Chan pouted making his mother's heart swell.

 

 

 

Mingyu promised _Jihoon_ , his secret lover, a date he was asking for today. But seeing his son's mood goes down made him think but Wonwoo didn't want their special day be left off so, "Why don't you just show your dance to daddy later when he goes home?" Mingyu glanced at his wife that was trying to help him get away.

 

 

 

Tapping his small index finger on hi puckered lips, "Okay!" Chan easily agreed. "Daddy, promise Chan you'll go home early so daddy can see Chan dance." Chan brought out his pinky for his father to promise. "Alright, daddy promises." Mingyu held his pinky out too, closing his promise to his son.

 

 

 

"Alright, finish your breakfast quickly or you'll be late for your performance." Wonwoo ruffled his son's hair before directing his attention to his husband. "Y-you should finish yours too. You don't want to be late for your appointment, right?" Wonwoo smiled awkwardly before shifting his focus to their son.

 

 

 

_**'Why?'** _

 

 

 

...

 

 

That night, Wonwoo was surprised to see his husband to be home early. "I promised Chan, didn't I?" It was worth it, seeing his son happy makes him happy too. It made Mingyu wander what happened between him and his wife. Then he realized, _'it was me, isn't it?’_

 

 

 

He glanced up to his wife only to see him being a stage mom to their son. He was dancing with their son and it made Mingyu laugh. _'Cute.'_ Wonwoo noticed his husband staring at him; it was embarrassing and kind of awkward. He quickly stopped his movements, before clearing his throat.

 

 

 

That's how they are, awkward and kind of distant. If not for their son, they must've separated by now.

 

 

 

 

 ...

 

"Why don't you just leave him?" "It's not that easy, hyung. It'll be hard on Chan's part." Jeonghan, his co-worker slash best friend sighed as he think through his friend's complicated marriage. "Then try fixing your marriage." "I've done that long ago, hyung. It's just not working." Wonwoo smile slightly at his friend's effort to help him.

 

 

 

"You know, instead of stressing over my failed marriage. Why don't you rest, hmm? You're heavily pregnant; it's not good to stress your baby." Wonwoo caresses his friend's six months old baby bump. "Hey, Wonwoo." "Hmm?" "Why don't you try? You know getting pregnant." Wonwoo just laughed at his friend's idea.

 

 

 

 _Get pregnant when his husband wouldn't even dare to touch him nor be in the same bed as him_. Everything is indeed complicated and difficult.

 

 

 

 

 ...

 

It was only few weeks after the talk with Jeonghan when the topic of having another baby was brought up once again. "Daddy, mommy, Chan wants a baby brother." Upon hearing their son's request, Wonwoo choked what he was eating. With the help of Mingyu, he quickly drank the whole glass of water. "Thank you."

 

 

 

"What made you say that, hmm?" Mingyu took up the courage to ask his son after sensing his wife's change in mood. "My classmates have younger brother and sister to play with. Chan doesn't have one." "B-but doesn't mommy play with you? Ha-ha-ha." This is quite awkward for Wonwoo.

 

 

 

"I really want to have a sibling though." Chan pouted, tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Hey, honey. Daddy and mommy will talk about it, alright?" Mingyu wiped those tears away from his son's eyes while Wonwoo's about to faint if he continued holding his breath.

 

 

 

...

 

 

It was on their anniversary when Mingyu decided to surprise his wife by coming to his café with a bouquet of sunflowers, Wonwoo's favorite, on his hand. "For you." Mingyu gently held out the flowers to his wife as he greets him. "Happy anniversary." "A-ahh. H-happy anniversary, t-thank you for the flowers."

 

 

 

Wonwoo's cheeks were dusted with red color, blushing. This was the first time after so many days, weeks, and months he saw his wife blushing cutely right in front of him. Old memories come back, don't they?

 

 

 

"I-I haven't got you anything, s-sorry." Well he didn't know that his husband would surprise him after you know their situation. If not for Jeonghan giving birth at the moment, he would have slapped the tall male's right on his face.

 

 

 

"You can still give me something else though." There was a hint of playfulness at Mingyu's tone. "Ahh, right! Is there something you would like to drink or eat?" "That was not what I meant." "Huh?" Mingyu pulled his wife closer as he captured his lips.

 

 

 

It was already closing time meaning Wonwoo was the only one who's left. It's been ages since he last have a taste of Wonwoo's lips. This is home. Wonwoo was Mingyu's home. Everything would have been perfect if not for one who came inside the café saw his lover kissing someone.

 

 

 

"Gyu?" Mingyu broke the kiss of and saw Jihoon staring at him and Wonwoo. He was going to confront the wife for Mingyu decided to broke up with him earlier but what he didn't expect is to see that the tall man was already kissing the hell out of his wife. Jihoon quickly ran out of the café right after he threw curses at the couple.

 

 

 

"I-I think you s-should go after him." Mingyu stared at his wife who's not even shocked of what happened or tearing up. 'Can't you get mad on me, just once?' Mingyu have thought how his wife is an angel.

 

 

 

"No." Mingyu stated firmly making Wonwoo look so lost right now. "D-did the two of you fight?" The taller of the two cupped the other's cheeks making the later look at him. "I, I broke everything off with him. There were only you in the beginning. It was just that I'm too stupid to realize this."

 

 

 

Mingyu let his tears fall as he stared straight at his wife's eyes. "It's only you, Wonwoo whom I love. I must have gone crazy for leaving you behind. I'm so sorry." He let all of his tears on his wife's hug. Wonwoo smiled as he brought his hand on his husband's face, wiping those tears away.

 

 

 

"I know, it's alright." Wonwoo smiled as he pulled his husband into a kiss. He never lose hope, he never stop believing for his husband's love for him. "Stop crying, you look ugly." Mingyu smiled sincerely, which Wonwoo gladly returned.

 

 

 

"It's still our anniversary though. Chan is with mom. Maybe, we could give him the sibling that he wanted, don't you think?" Mingyu wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Oh, look at the time. Don't you think Chan missed his mom already?" Wonwoo looked at his watch as he tried getting out of his husband's hold.

 

 

 

"You're not going anywhere. Chan needs a playmate too, hon." Shrieking, Wonwoo giggled before turning into submission and let his husband pull him out of the café and made their way home. Well not after making sure to close the café.

 

 

 

...

 

 

Few months later…

 

 

 

"What should we name him?" Mingyu turned his attention to his son who was staring in awe at his baby brother who's on his mother's hold. " _Sadness._ " "What?" Wonwoo laughed at his boys as they started arguing with the name Chan gave.

 

 

 

"We can't name your brother _Sadness_ Channie." "Why? ~ I like sadness though. ~" Chan whined. "Swear you're watching Inside Out too much." Mingyu sighed as he asks for his wife's help.

 

 

 

 

 

In the end, Chan named his brother **_Haneul_** which means _heavenly_.

 

 

 

 

 ...

 

 

As Surabhi Surendra once quotes, **_“A happy marriage is about three things: memories of togetherness, forgiveness of mistakes and a promise to never give up on each other.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Please see chap. 25 first. :D


	27. Mine

"Is it really okay for me to come?" Wonwoo asked as he played with the hem of his shirt waiting for his husband's response. "Of course honey. That's what plus one is for, right?" Mingyu chuckled as he back hugged his wife and might as well tease him.

 

"You don't want me to bring someone else, don't you?" "Of course not!" Wonwoo huffed pouting as he removes himself from his husband's hold. "Hey, I'm just joking you know." "Yeah yeah, whatever." Mingyu just smiled at his wife of three years. He knows how his wife can easily be jealous.

 

"Well, are you just going to stand there, Mr. Officer?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrow, arms crossed on his chest. "Don't we have a party to attend?" "Of course. Let's go?" Mingyu held out his hand asking for his wife to hold which Wonwoo happily held onto. He likes it; he likes his husband's big and warm hand holding his delicate ones.

 

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." "So do you, officer. You look sexy tonight."

 

...

 

Tonight's party will be held at the headquarters Mingyu's working. A Christmas party by the way. The couple was greeted with cheers from the tall man's co-workers especially when they're literally waiting for the chance for Wonwoo to come at the headquarters. He's a well-known model you see.

 

"Sir." A boy came near the couple saluting his senior in respect. "C'mon Jae, it's a party. Drop the formalities besides were just of the same age." Mingyu chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

 

Jung Jaehyun's the name, months older than Kim Mingyu yet one has accomplished greater than the other, no competition though.

 

"Your wife is indeed beautiful, sir." Jaehyun commented making the model blush. "T-thank you." Wonwoo smile slightly and by instincts Mingyu urged to wrap his arm around his wife's slim waist pulling him closer to his side. "Of course. I have a good eye you know." Mingyu winked making them laugh.

 

...

 

The party goes on with the husband happily mingling with his co-workers while the wife just sat down by the counter as he watch his husband from a distant.

 

As if they were back at the days in their high school, the police men and women decided to play truth or dare just like the old days, spinning an empty bottle to start with. Slowly, the bottle stopped pointing towards the direction of a woman named Zhou Tzuyu.

 

"So Miss Zhou, truth or dare?" Their chief superintendent asked waiting for the response. "Dare." "Ohhh~" Right on time, one of her friends butted in with a smirk on her face. "I have one! Since its Christmas, why don't you kiss the person you like?" "Easy."

 

Their co-police men slash women cheered for her braveness as they watched her stand on her feet and unknowingly moving towards the Senior Officer's direction. "I like you, sunbae-nim." Most of the crowd gasp as Tzuyu confessed to Kim Mingyu before kissing him on his lips.

 

...

 

 _'This means war girl.'_ Wonwoo on the other hand just smirked at the scene before chugging the whole glass of wine when Jaehyun sat right beside him. "Aren't you going to stop them?" He asked making the other laugh.

 

"Please~ it was merely a dare. I've kissed enough boys for a photo shoot so I don't see why." Wonwoo might be laughing but deep inside he really wants to struggle that girl who was kissing the hell out of his husband. If not for his husband worriedly looking at him right after the kiss.

 

"I hope I could find a lover like you, Wonwoo-nim." The model just forced a smile at the other. If only this boy has some sense and knew, he wouldn't have said that really. Jeon, no, Kim Wonwoo is different when it comes to his husband. He's kind of possessive.

 

...

 

No one dared to speak up on their way home. Well Mingyu doesn't know what to say to his wife after the incident plus he thinks that the later was giving him a silent treatment. Well not until they've both stepped inside the house.

 

Wonwoo was quick in pulling his husband into a needy kiss, wanting for Mingyu to know only his lips and no one else. And Mingyu gladly returned the favor by kissing his wife back with an equal force. They were both needy.

 

Gladly they made it inside the room and the last thing Mingyu would know is that he has his hands cuffed at the bed post, eyes were covered by the necktie he was wearing earlier and a cock ring wrapped around his painfully erected member.

 

...

 

"You've been a bad boy, honey." Wonwoo breathed out as he gave Mingyu's cock head a kiss. "F-fuck babe~" Mingyu groaned as he felt Wonwoo's experienced tongue licking his cock before engulfing the whole meat inside his mouth.

 

"You know, letting someone kiss you was a bad idea." Wonwoo lied on top of Mingyu teasing his hubby by moving his hips rubbing his bare ass with Mingyu's member with his fingers dancing around the tall man's cheeks up to his lips.

 

"S-shit! It was just a dare! M...mm~" "Is that so? Hm…m~" Wonwoo let his husband's dick insert his tight hole swiftly as he bounced up and down slowly torturing the other. "Gyu~ t…there ahh~" Wonwoo mewled as he continued to ride his husband's dick. "fu-ck!"

 

It would have been nice if not for the cock ring torturing his junior. One thing for sure, Mingyu would let his wife know what kind of man he married.

 

"H-how?…" Wonwoo whimpered from the loss when Mingyu pulled out of his wife. Their position was already flipped with Mingyu restraining his wife's wrists with his left hand and the other was removing the cock ring that keeps on restraining his _little boy_.

 

"You see honey. You've married a cop for a reason." "Ahhh~ gyu~" Wonwoo screamed in pleasure as Mingyu he fucks his wife hard. "Gyu~ gyu~" "That's right baby, moan my name." Wonwoo chanted Mingyu's name like a mantra as they both head to cloud nine.

 

"Punish me, Mr. Officer. I've been a bad boy~" "Yes you naughty baby. You love my cock pounding you huh?" Mingyu successfully hit his wife's sweet spot making the later shiver in pleasure. "Y-yes~ I l-love Mr. Officer’s… b-big fat c…cock in-side me~" Then there Mingyu lost it as he thrust faster.

 

With a few more thrust and a sloppy kiss, Mingyu came inside his wife as he let his orgasm died down. The same with Wonwoo who's completely flushed and covered with Mingyu's bites and marks.

 

"Wow." Mingyu breathed out as he scooped his wife in his arms to his chest. "I hate you." The later mumbled as he punched the tall man's chest hard but that didn't bother him anyway. "Yeah yeah, you love me." Mingyu chuckled as he let his wife snuggle at him closer to him and let the sleepiness took over them.

 

...

 

A week after, Wonwoo was taken at the dinner table by his dear husband just right after he had gone home after seeing the cover magazine his lovely wife worked for.

 

There in the cover page, Wonwoo was kissing another man that was not Mingyu for sure. Plus the whole magazine contains pictures of his wife being too intimate with whoever that fucking man is, from Mingyu's accord.

 

The senior police officer was scanning through some files when Jaehyun comes by to him saying that his wife wasn't lying about kissing other boys for a photo shoot as he showed the magazine to his senior shamelessly.

 

...

 

"How could you let others kiss you, huh?" They were now both lying in bed with Mingyu scolding his wife. "You let others kiss you too." Wonwoo argued back as he pouts when his husband glares at him. "Plus our lips didn't even meet anyway."

 

Wonwoo sat up as he show Mingyu the picture which is indeed not kissing but were merely close to each other that would look like they were.

 

"Still!" Mingyu's eyes wavered as he gulped slowly, he knows how his wife could be scary as shit. "You hugged him! Don't even try to argue with that!" He added. "Why are you getting mad? I just hugged him!" Wonwoo whined as he argue back to his childish hubby. Well they're both childish, yeah.

 

"Be-because for a moment he held my entire world!" Mingyu got a little bit worried since he's wife was not responding to him nor moving but was quickly engulfed into a tight hug by Wonwoo, kissing him all around his face.

 

"I love you."

"I love you more." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I just did. Anyways, please do feel free to comment your thoughts.


	28. Of Massage And Moans

"Time to go home." Jeon Wonwoo muttered under his breath as he rubbed his sore muscle striding his way home tiredly.

 

The restaurant he is working for as a waiter was packed due to holidays. It can't be helped since many would want to spend their holidays with their families and its less hassle for them to just dine out instead of cooking home.

 

Going back, Jeon Wonwoo is a struggling third year college student majoring tourism for he dreamed to travel the whole world someday. Sadly he lost his parents at an early age leaving him alone juggling in between his studies and his part-time job.

 

...

 

Upon arriving home, which is his dorm, Wonwoo didn't expect to see his dorm mate standing on all his glory at the kitchen cooking. "Welcome home, hyung." Kim Mingyu, his dorm mate greeted him as he made his way to him to peek what the boy was cooking.

 

"Pasta?" "Hmm... I hope it's alright." "Anything's fine but not to be rude or anything, what are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked out of curiosity since it was holiday and the younger boy has a family to go home.

 

"Parents are out abroad." The younger of the two replied as he set up the table placing his mouth watering dish in front of the tired looking boy. "Bon appetite." "Thanks for the food." Wonwoo beamed as he digs in happily missing those smile lingering on Mingyu's lips.

 

...

 

After dinner, Wonwoo plopped down on the couch on his belly whining about his aching body. "Want me to massage you, hyung?" Mingyu offered as settled down beside the almost lying live corpse. "Can you?"

 

Without any words Mingyu expertly massaged Wonwoo's back. "Work?" "Hmm." "You should take an off hyung. Don't push yourself too much." Wonwoo sighed for he knows how the younger cares for him and he truly appreciates it.

 

"You know I can't. _T-There, harder please~_ " Wonwoo moaned making the other frozen on his position yet his hands is still moving as if it has its own life. "H-here?" The boy stuttered as he continued on massaging Wonwoo's lower back.

 

" _Yes. Oh! Mmm~_ " That sexy moan made the taller snapped as he pulls his hand away from the older, scared. "W-what? Why did you stop?" Mingyu quickly apologized as he ran into his room saying that he has a project to do as a petty excuse.

 

The truth, he got a boner just from massaging the older. And that's scary as shit for him.

 

...

 

After the "incident", Mingyu tried all his best to avoid his dorm mate. Well why wouldn't he? After popping a boner plus let's just say that he have fallen in love with Wonwoo the first time they met and that was he first enter college.

 

_“Morning Gyu!”_

 

_“M-morning hyung.”_

 

_“Let’s go to school together!”_

 

_“I-I have something to do first, I-I’ll go ahead first.”_

 

They’ve been like this for a week now.

 

Well if wasn't coward enough and be a man for once and all maybe, just maybe, they would be on their second year anniversary. The feeling was mutual; it was never a one-sided love. Wonwoo kind of, you know, fell in love with the younger too.

 

One reason why Wonwoo's getting annoyed by the fact that Mingyu keeps on avoiding his for the past week. He _knew_ the true reason behind it though, that's why he is fed up to get the boy's ass settled down in front of him. They need to talk and he's going to take him by surprise.

 

_“D-did he just get a boner?”_

 

Jeon Wonwoo saw it.

 

...

 

Mingyu shifted on his bed as felt something heavy above him. Cracking his eyes open, "Hyung?!" He saw Wonwoo lying of top of him smiling brightly than the sun. "Morning Gyu~" "W-what are you doing here in my room?" He tried to get up but the other would stop him to by clinging on him.

 

"Why? Can't I greet my _boyfriend_ a good morning?" The elder pouted cutely as he sat up with his ass on top of the younger's morning wood. "B-boyfriend?" _'Am I hearing things correctly?'_ Mingyu gulped slowly trying to contain himself.

 

"Yes and I hate it when you avoid me." "W-who says that I'm avoiding you?!" Mingyu tried to defend himself under those deadly glare sent by the other. "I know that you popped a boner last time. Not my fault that you're so good for me to moan." Wonwoo stated like a matter of fact.

 

"H-how-" "I saw it, don't you dare lie to me." Wonwoo leaned closer, face only an inch away from the others. "I like you too. I'm not going to have courage to do this if not for Dokyeom spilling your little secret about your liking me, you know?"

 

"That son of a bitch!" "Thank him later." Wonwoo closed their gap as he kissed Mingyu fully on his lips taking him by surprise. Shocked at first but eventually gave in to those sinful lips of his _boyfriend_ , well that's what the other stated earlier, right?

 

"I'll return you a favor, let me _massage_ you too." Wonwoo smirked as he grinds his ass on Mingyu's fully erected junior. Boy this is gonna be a long day.

 

Maybe taking him by surprise did them any better at all?

 

...

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

"Happy New Year!!!" The couple cheered in chorus as they watched those blaring fireworks that lighten up the sky to start the New Year beautifully and happily.

 

"Happy New Year babe." Mingyu greeted as he kissed his lover on his lips with his long arms wandering around his waist. "Happy New Year too boyfie."

 

They say, the person whom you celebrated the new years with will be the one who would be with you throughout the year and surely the couple will forever hold unto that. After the incident and the elder's wild confession they could finally start anew.

 

From dorm mates to lovers, nothing would be better than this. As for Lee Dokyeom, Mingyu gratefully thanked his dear friend by giving him concert tickets of his favorite artist but Mingyu didn't forget to punch him out of his guts for spilling his secret to his now boyfriend.

 

...

 

"I always dream on kissing the one that I love as the New Year rings in. Thank you for making my dreams comes true."

 

"Just kiss me, idiot."

 

With a smile on their faces, Mingyu sealed their lips together. Rough against the soft ones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I hope this 2017 will be the year for our Sebongies. <3  
> Anyways~ if you have any questions for me just ask me here >> http://ask.fm/steelheart97


	29. Babies (Pt. 2)

It was a rainy day for the Kim household. Wonwoo huffed as he move around the kitchen with his nine month old baby bump as he prepared for the twin's breakfast who's sited carefully at those high chairs since they can't reach the table fully yet.

 

"Did you two wash your hands?" Wonwoo asked his sons earning cute nods from the two as he placed the bowls of cereals in front of them. "Good. Make sure to finish your breakfast, alright?" The boys muffled a soft 'yes' as they dig in.

 

Wonwoo slumped down slowly at the chair just across the twins as he watched the two have their meal as he rubbed his baby bump trying to calm down the girls from kicking.

 

_'Looks like our boys are completely grown up now, honey.'_

 

A smile crept up on the pregnant male's lips as he mentally praised the twins for behaving well especially now that their father was nowhere around. His boys were growing up fast.

 

...

 

Kim Mingyu is out due to some sort of business deal to be held in New York leaving his heavily pregnant spouse alone to look after their sons. He couldn't keep not worrying but Mingyu trust his sons' words.

 

_'Don't tire your mom too much, okay?' 'Don't worry papa. Hoonie and I will take care of mama!' Soonyoung stated earning an eager 'yes' from Jihoon._

 

_'Alright boys, kiss your papa now. We don't want him to be late for his flight, right?' With that the twins lunge forward giving their father a set of hugs and kisses._

 

_'I trust you boys. Don't fail me. ' Mingyu smooch those chubby cheeks making the boys giggle before turning to his wife._

 

_'It's just for three days honey. You worry too much.' Wonwoo chuckled as he cupped his husband's cheeks planting a sweet kiss on his lips. 'Your kisses are making me want to stay.' Mingyu sighed before kissing Wonwoo once again._

 

_'Don't give your mom a hard time, okay? And don't come out while I'm gone.' Mingyu talked to their girls as he kissed the bump lastly before leaving their house with a heavy heart._

 

Mingyu stared at the empty space beside him and it made him miss more his wife as well as the boys and girls respectively. Three days are considered short yet it feels like a long one for him.

 

This was something not so new, as the CEO it was expected for Mingyu to have business deal out of the country, but this was the first time to leave his dear wife heavily pregnant with twins.

 

Well during Wonwoo's pregnancy to Soonyoung and Jihoon, Mingyu never left his wife's side since it was their first plus he was not yet renowned to be the company's CEO by that time so his dad allowed him to stay with Wonwoo and tend his needs.

 

Even though pregnant, Mingyu thanked the heavens for giving him such a calm wife. Wonwoo had cravings but not that worse and he never made a fuss towards his husband.

 

Slowly, Mingyu drift asleep from too much thinking about his growing family.

 

...

 

Three days pass by quickly. Mingyu would be back home by tomorrow. It was already six in the morning and Wonwoo's still fast asleep at his and Mingyu's room not noticing that the boys beside him was already out of bed.

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon were on their feet, hand-in-hand as they stare outside by the balcony sliding glass door. "It didn't rain last night, right Youngie?" Jihoon asked as he looks at the tiny droplets at the door.

 

"From what I remember, that's _dew_." "Ahh! Papa mentioned it before. It's _beautiful_." Soonyoung watched his twin who's admiring the dews by the glass door when he suddenly has thought about something.

 

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung gestured for his brother to come closer to him as he whispered something at his twin brother's ear. "Ohh! That's wonderful!" "Isn't it?" The twins giggled but were interrupted by their mother calling their names.

 

...

 

The Kim household was busy preparing a small surprise for the head of the family who'll be arriving any time by the day and Wonwoo could feel a little bit pain striking on his stomach. He was sure that he still has a week before his due date.

 

"Mama, are you okay?" The twins asked their mother hugging him by his legs while some of their workers stared at him worriedly. Just in time, one of the maids announced the arrival of Mingyu.

 

"I'm home!" Soonyoung and Jihoon rushed at their dad upon hearing his voice. "How are my boys?" Mingyu asked as he kissed the two on their heads. "Mama." Confused, Mingyu let his sons pulled him towards the dining room while chanting 'mama'.

 

When Mingyu came into view Wonwoo quickly held his husband for support. "I know that you missed me too much bu-" "b...rok...e-" "What?" Mingyu stared at his wife dumbly. "My water bag just broke! Dammit!"

 

Mingyu was fast to catch that and quickly carried Wonwoo to the car with the twins following them in suit as they rushed towards the hospital.

 

...

 

After some hours of waiting with the twins, Mingyu could finally hear the twin’s cries from the outside and he could now breathe in relief. Wonwoo finally gave birth to two healthy baby girls.

 

"What should we name them?" Wonwoo asked his husband who sat beside him with Soonyoung and Jihoon on his lap bouncing excitedly. "We have one!" "Really?" The boys nod their heads eagerly before being interrupted by the nurse.

 

"Here are your baby girls." Mingyu placed his sons down as he helped his wife to sit up. Mingyu held the older while Wonwoo has the youngest on his arms. Soonyoung and Jihoon stared in awe before remembering something.

 

"Names!" "Alright boys, what could it be?" Soonyoung looked at Jihoon before nodding his head as a clue. " _Areum_ and _Iseul_!" Their parents smiled widely upon hearing the names. It was indeed wonderful; the two knows how to pick names well.

 

 _Areum_ means _beauty_ and _Iseul_ means _dew_. Children indeed bring color into people lives. 


	30. Possessive α + Sassy ω = pups

" _We_ should still be sleeping now." Jeon Wonwoo sighed as he pat his tummy lightly, scrunching his nose cutely as he made way inside the gym. God knows how he hates the sweaty smell the place offers beside it was Saturday, it's supposed to be his day off.

 

Wonwoo could feel the other alphas starting and whistling at his direction but he paid no attention. Once he spotted the reason why he's here, he quickly made his way to his _boss_ who's working out by the treadmill.

 

He gently tapped his boss on the shoulder making the later stop both the machine and his movements and stare at him. "Wonwoo? What are you doing here?" Kim Mingyu, the heir of the Kim Corp. whom Wonwoo is working for as a secretary, asked him with a smirk lingering on his lips.

 

"Missed me?" Mingyu teased as his arms made way to the omega's waist, scooping Wonwoo closer to him. "Back off. You're sweaty." Mingyu only chuckled at the reply as he dipped his nose on the omega's neck, tracing it.

 

"Kissing burns six point four calories a minute. _Wanna work out?_ " The alpha breathed against the omega's ear whose cheeks are turning into scarlet. "Are you saying that I'm fat?" Wonwoo sassed as he pushed the man away from him, huffing.

 

He then shoved the new set of clothes to the tall male. "What's this?" The alpha asked as he scanned the newly ironed work clothes. "Chairman Kim called this morning. He told me to bring you at the company by ten. Emergency meeting he said." Wonwoo replied as he started to drag his boss towards the shower room.

 

"It's Saturday though." Mingyu sighed. "No complaints." Wonwoo pointed out with a stern look making the taller amused. "Fine, fine. Care to join me?" Mingyu offered but the other was quick to reject. "No thank you." Mingyu laughed before proceeding to one of the shower room.

 

Sometimes Mingyu wonder who's the real boss between them. But then he remembers he's a hell of a _whipped_ alpha.

 

...

 

Mingyu was now seated at his office, alone. He sighed as he ruffled his hair making it messier that how it already is. He was about to go nuts, one thing for sure. The alpha composed himself as he muttered a soft, "come in" when someone knocked on the door.

 

"Hey man." It was Choi Seungcheol, his cousin. "Hey." Mingyu replied and Seungcheol could sense that the other was not on the mood. "Congrats. Chairman Kim Mingyu." The later tried to lighten up the mood. "I could say the same to you, CEO Choi Seungcheol." Mingyu chuckled lightly.

 

"You okay?" Seungcheol asked his cousin as he plopped at one of the chair in front of the other. "Yeah, it's just that- aren't the board asking for too much?" The older of the two smiled as he nods his head understanding now the situation.

 

"So it's about it. They're right, you know." Seungcheol started looking at his stressed looking cousin. "In order for you to gain your title fully, you must have an heir." "I know that but I can't just force _him_ into this." Standing up, Seungcheol shook his head before making his way to the door.

 

"You're not forcing anyone, Gyu. He's your _mate_." He was right; Mingyu had to agree to that. "I'll talk to him. By the way, how's Jihoon?" Mingyu tried to change the subject. "Heavily pregnant." Seungcheol replied before leaving the room for his little cousin to think.

 

When they arrived at the company earlier, the two head towards the meeting room. Mingyu didn't saw this coming. His dad was already passing down the company to him. He was going to be the new Chairman of the company while his cousin, Seungcheol, will be the new CEO.

 

It was a big pressure not only to Mingyu but also to Wonwoo. The board was demanding for an heir. For Mingyu to gain the title fully, he must produce an heir of his own blood and flesh. As for Wonwoo, well, he's not only a mere secretary but he's the _mate_ of Kim Mingyu.

 

Rather than stressing over it, Wonwoo seemed fine with all that was happening and Mingyu is confused as fuck. He can't understand Wonwoo at times. After the meeting, Mingyu head toward his office and demands for Wonwoo to just go home and rest.

 

...

 

"So you're saying that you and Mingyu have to produce an heir." Wonwoo nods his head lightly at his best friend's question. "You haven't told him yet, right?" Lee Jihoon, Wonwoo's best friend who turned to be Mingyu's cousin, Seungcheol's mate, asked once again.

 

"Yep." Wonwoo flinched upon receiving a flick on his forehead. "That hurts." He rubbed the sore spot soothingly, making the other roll his eyes in annoyance. _"What is there to make, when there's already one?"_ Jihoon shook his head.

 

When Mingyu asked him to go home, he decided to go to the café Jihoon owns instead. He was kind of disappointed by the alpha's reaction. Was he not worthy enough to carry _their child_? He started doubting himself.

 

"You two are so slow seriously." Jihoon huffed as he rubbed his baby bump. He was already on his seventh month, and the baby was sure too active. "Mingyu cares for you idiot." Jihoon smile fondly as he stares at his best friend. "He's just scared to hurt you. He's ready to be dad too, you know?"

 

Jihoon was right; he could see the spark in his alpha's eyes whenever he would see kids. "You know. If you'll just change your sassy attitude and show Mingyu how you love him, maybe he won't be stressing over the issue right now." "I know." Wonwoo sighed as he rubbed his _growing tummy_.

 

"Don't worry. I'll tell him tonight." Wonwoo started to smile as he think of ways how to break the news. Jihoon quickly helped his friend to draw out his plan. _It's gonna be a big surprise._

 

...

 

It was not long ago when Mingyu claimed Wonwoo as his. It was during a ball hosted by Mingyu's mom in search for suitable mate for him. Ever since Wonwoo entered the company, Mingyu already found his mate that made the said ball useless as it is.

 

"You should smile, honey." Mrs. Kim ordered his son to do so as she poked Mingyu's lips. "I told you mom. This is useless." Mingyu sighed as he pushed his mom's hand away from his face. Mrs. Kim already knew about Wonwoo being his son's mate but the later was too shy and her son was too slow for his own good.

 

She planned everything in mind. It's either made the secretary jealous or unleashes the monster inside her son. Setting up her son was just a facade to make Wonwoo jealous; besides, the omega was already part of the family.

 

"Just enjoy the night, my son. Besides, I think your little secretary is already having fun there." Mrs. Kim pointed at Wonwoo's direction, which seems to be a little bit tipsy, giggling with his other colleagues.

 

"Well, have fun." With that Mrs. Kim waltzes her way out leaving her fuming son. Chugging the whole glass of champagne, Mingyu placed the glass on the table as he made his way to _his_ omega.

 

Wonwoo was feeling so light headed with all the alcohol he drank. He was laughing at his colleagues' joke when he felt a pair of strong arms sliding on his waist, his back leaning on the firm chest. ' _Alpha_ ' "You seem to be having fun, hmm?"

 

There was an obvious hint of possessiveness on Mingyu's voice that made his workers flinched. "A-ahh, yes sir." One of his men answered but upon sensing their boss' dark aura, they chose to leave quickly.

 

"You've scared them. ~" Wonwoo whined as he pouted. Without a word, Mingyu dragged the omega with him as he brought him into a more secluded area. Specifically one of the hotel rooms the Kim's owned.

 

"Let go. You're hurting me." Wonwoo winced as he tried to free himself from the strong grip on his arms. "What were you doing?" Mingyu growled at the omega. "What? It's a party." Wonwoo replied with confidence. "You're mine; no one is allowed to be with you except me."

 

"And who told you that?" Wonwoo sassed back, hiccupping. "Mrs. Kim made this ball to find a suitable mate for you. Tell me now, Mr. Kim." Wonwoo smirked as he ran his dainty fingers on the alpha's chest downwards. _"What am I to you now?"_ The omega questioned, making the alpha smirked back in response.

 

"What do you want to be, Wonwoo?" The alpha male pressed their bodies together, hands carefully placed on the omega's hips, lips traveling on his neck. "Tell me, and I'll grant it." Mingyu breathed out challenging the other.

 

"Me?" Wonwoo felt so hot under the alpha's touch. He was starting to leak down; his inner wolf wants to be claimed by his alpha. He wanted to be claimed and get fucked hard and nice, until all he can remember was his boss' name that he will be screaming the whole night.

 

"I want to be yours, _alpha_. **_Claim me_**." It must be the alcohol that gave confidence to the omega but Mingyu didn't care, Wonwoo was asking for it and who was he to turn the omega down. "As you wish, _my princess._ " Mingyu stated as he claim those soft lips.

 

That night, Mrs. Kim's plan was successful. There might be a little regret in the morning for having an aching body though. And that night happened just three months ago.

 

...

 

"Here, let me do it for you." Wonwoo helped the other fixed his tie and when he's done, he tugged the tie lightly as he placed a kiss on Mingyu's lips taking him by surprise. "Let's go?" Mingyu nods as they head out of the apartment hand in hand with Wonwoo taking initiative.

 

The Kim’s' invited the two for a dinner with Mrs. Kim saying that it has been so long since she last saw his son's mate. And Mingyu has this feeling that his parents' would raise the topic about the having an heir.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Mingyu and Wonwoo was seated side by side with Mr. Kim on the end and Mrs. Kim on his right. Seungcheol and Jihoon were also invited at the dinner. They were having their dinner silently when Mrs. Kim decided to break the ice, and as expected, she did raise the issue.

 

"So, I heard about the board members' decision." "Mom, please." Mingyu grunts, gladly Wonwoo immediately held the alpha's hand and caress it soothingly. "I-I actually have something for you, mom, dad." Wonwoo's heart starts to pound as he search something from his coat's pocket with Jihoon smiling at his best friend while leaning on his mate.

 

He begins to hand out two similar envelopes to the elders before turning to Mingyu, "You have one too." Instead of an envelope, Mingyu received a small box. "Thanks?" Wonwoo smiled softly. "What could this be?" Mr. and Mrs. Kim opened theirs and both of them gasped in surprise.

 

"Why? What is it?" Mingyu questioned his parents who just smiled back at him. "Why don't you open yours?" Wonwoo was so nervous on how would the other would react. Sighing, Mingyu opened the box only to see a pair of _small_ shoes inside.

 

"There's one more thing inside." The omega stated more like a whisper. Removing the pair of shoes, the alpha male found a sonogram picture with a letter stating, _'Coming soon.'_ "Say, what could be great name for _our baby, daddy_?"

 

Wonwoo was getting a little bit worried with the lack of response from the other. "M-mingyu?" Suddenly tears fell from Mingyu's eyes, lips spreading into a big smile. "Are you alright?" Wonwoo asked worriedly as he wipes the alpha's tears. "Yeah, just happy." Mingyu took advantage of their position to dip his head and kiss Wonwoo on the lips.

 

"Thank you." Mr. and Mrs. Kim stare at the couple in awe as Mr. Kim brought his glass up, "I guess this calls for a celebration?"

 

That night, Mingyu was ecstatic, he's finally going to be a dad and his mate has finally acknowledged him. That night at the ball did really have a miracle. It was just a new beginning for Mingyu and Wonwoo together with their little baby on the way.


	31. Flirty α 'n Tsundere ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE! (๑ゝڡ◕๑) Check chapter 30 first σ(^○^)

Ever since Kim Mingyu has laid his eyes on Jeon Wonwoo, he has fallen in love with the later. It was not a secret that he has taken liking for the guy since he has been courting the other for years yet all he got was nothing. He's always been ignored by Wonwoo.

 

Kim Mingyu is known to be a flirty alpha; got a lots of girls and boys drooling over his looks and body built and he sure knows how to sweet talk. Meanwhile Wonwoo is known to be a _'tsundere'_ omega. Wonwoo may look cold due to his stoic face; he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet.

 

Both are in their senior years as business majors and they're also part of the student council. Wonwoo's the president while Mingyu's the vice-president. Being their last year in college, Mingyu has planned to make the other confess to him. Call him _thick faced_ or what, but he could feel that Wonwoo has fallen for him too.

 

...

 

"To improve everyone's English proficiency, I want each one of you to write one positive trait on your classmates' papers in English. Understand?" Mrs. Nam, their English professor received a couple of nods and _'yes'_ from the class as they start doing the activity.

 

Mingyu was seated on Wonwoo's right, meaning he would be the first person who'll be able to write on Wonwoo's paper. While Mingyu's paper will be the last one that Wonwoo would be writing on.

 

As the papers started to rotate, Wonwoo couldn't help but to feel curious on what would Mingyu write on his paper. Shaking his head, he then precedes writing on his classmates' paper and by the time he received Mingyu's paper he can't help but to laugh.

 

Words like: _cute, sexy, papi, smart ass,_ and such was written on the giant's paper. Hearing Wonwoo's laugh, Mingyu turned his head and sworn that he fell in love once again with this angel beside him.

 

Sensing that the other was staring at him, Wonwoo moved sideward, his back facing Mingyu before writing down something. When he's done he returned the paper back to the owner while he also received his.

 

"All paper back to their owners?" Mrs. Nam asked and everyone nods their head before reading what's written on their paper.

 

Mingyu just chuckled at what his classmates has written all he knows is that Wonwoo thinks of him as a _'cute puppy'._ The other may turned his back on him and used a different handwriting, Mingyu already knows Jeon Wonwoo.

 

On the other hand, Wonwoo stared at his paper blankly. It was all the same: _smart, quiet,_ and other terms that would lead to the same meaning. Well except for one. _'My tsundere._ _ღ_ _ゝ_ _◡╹)_ _ノ♡'_ When Wonwoo turned his paper, he saw something written on the back part of the paper.

 

_'I'm bad in ENGLISH but I can tell you that I Love You.'_

 

Blush crept on Wonwoo's cheeks, eyes were wavering. He quickly folded the paper and proceeds into listening to the lecture, missing the smile on Mingyu's lips.

 

...

 

The whole student body of the different colleges was planning out of what they will do for the _College Week._ Wonwoo has called a meeting involving the other members of the council to create ideas for the event.

 

"Any suggestions?" Wonwoo started. "How about we go worldwide?" Mingyu suggested, as he continued playing with phone. "Yep. We could open food stalls with different varieties of dishes or booths selling souvenir-like goods from different countries." Kwon Soonyoung, the treasurer suggested.

 

"Right. As business majors, we could use different marketing strategies." Yoon Jeonghan, the secretary, added. Wonwoo nod his head in agreement. "It's settled then. How are we going to choose on what countries we should focus?" Wonwoo asked.

 

Mingyu's ministrations halted as he turns his focus to Wonwoo. "To be fair, we could ask each class on what countries they want or ask each class presidents to draw lots." Mingyu suggested eyes directly on Wonwoo's.

 

"Okay then. Seokmin, I want you to disseminate the information to all the class presidents and ask them to talk to me." Wonwoo tasked Seokmin, the public relation officer. "That's all for today, you can all go now."

 

One by one, the officers started to leave the room. Wonwoo and Mingyu were the only ones left inside. "Aren't you going home yet?" Mingyu questioned the other who was busy fumbling over his laptop. "Later, maybe."

 

Mingyu nods his head before standing up. He walked towards the bulletin board as pinned something on it. "I'll go ahead then." Mingyu stated as he ruffled Wonwoo's hair. "Don't tire yourself too much." Wonwoo just hummed in reply.

 

When Mingyu left, Wonwoo stood up and head towards the bulletin board to see what the other posted on it. There he saw a small note addressed to him.

 

_'I'm bad in GEOGRAPHY but I can tell you that you live in my Heart.'_

 

Wonwoo just chuckled before returning back to his work, not forgetting to take the note with him. Little he knows, Mingyu was peeping at the door gap witnessing the scene inside.

 

...

 

During the _college week_ , the presidents and vice-presidents of the student council of different colleges roam around to see each other's booths and fairs. Wonwoo was the only who could make it since Mingyu was their class' president, so he needs to supervise their own booth.

 

Wonwoo is having a good time; he could say that every booth was planned thoroughly. There's actually one booth that caught Wonwoo's attention. It was a booth made by those of Chemistry majors. He was a fan of experiments, if not entering business he would go chemistry for sure.

 

Different kinds of experiments were executed. Right after the whole show, Wonwoo was approached by one of the student facilitating the booth. It was Xu Minghao, and from all the information’s that he knows, he was Mingyu's best friend.

 

"Hey." Minghao greeted while Wonwoo just smiled slightly in reply. " _He_ asked me to give you this." Minghao handed a balloon to Wonwoo which the later accepted. He knew who the other meant completely.

 

"Tha-" Before Wonwoo could thank the other completely; he let out a shriek when the later popped the balloon on his hand. "Sorry, I've just been told." Minghao bowed before excusing himself. "How could he." Wonwoo muttered angrily before spotting a neon pink post it that fell on the ground.

 

_'I'm bad in CHEMISTRY but I can tell you the Reaction when you smile.'_

 

Even with the sweet words, Wonwoo huffed in anger. "Who said I'm smiling right now?" Wonwoo gritted before leaving the booth, still taking the note with him.

 

...

 

Days surely goes by so fast that the event has already comes into an end. It was already dark outside and Wonwoo was helping his classmates in cleaning and fixing the things they've used when Seokmin called for him.

 

"President~" Seokmin immediately clings at Wonwoo left arm. "What?" "Come with me. ~" Seokmin tried to tug the male with him but the later was strong. "I'm busy." Wonwoo detached himself from the other's hold as he continued to clean.

 

"I'll do that for you just come with for a while." Seokmin tried once again and to his avail, Wonwoo just let the other do whatever he wants.

 

...

 

He was actually brought into the University's rooftop. He can't see anything; it was already dark besides he doesn't have the best eyesight during the night. "So what are we doing here?" Wonwoo questioned but he got no reply.

 

"Great. He left me." Wonwoo sighed. Suddenly lights started to open one by one, they were of different colors and sizes decorating and lighting up the whole place. It was majestically. He spotted a small box on his feet, upon opening it, there was a note inside.

 

_'I'm bad in PHYSICS but I can tell the Intensity of spark of my eyes when they see you.'_

 

Wonwoo chuckled knowing who's behind this whole thing. He looked around and saw pictures around the whole place. There was an arrow saying, _start here!_ that would lead him to the very end. He followed the arrows and saw all of his pictures hanged along the lights.

 

There was one when he was competing with the other schools during high school. All of it was stolen shots obviously, and Wonwoo laughed slightly when he saw one funny picture of him. He was about to sneeze in that particular picture. It was even captioned: _'Don't worry, you still look great.'_  

 

Then by the end, the last picture was him during his freshman years in high school. It was the day when he transferred school. "Idiot." Wonwoo smiled widely at the man's hard work. He was greatly immersed with the whole thing, not noticing the other's presence, not until the other wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist, face buried down on his neck.

 

Oh how he loves Wonwoo's scent. Something he'll never get tired to.

 

 _"I'm bad in History but I can remember when I first saw you."_ Mingyu muffled on Wonwoo's neck, making the other get tickled. "Did you like it?" Mingyu asked the other who was extremely quiet, not even moving an inch on his hold. He was starting to get worried.

 

Wonwoo turned around, facing the other. Arms found their way on Mingyu's neck, as he buried himself on Mingyu's chest getting intoxicated with the man's musky scent. Mingyu could feel the later nod his head in reply to his question earlier.

 

"About the balloon thing, I'm sorry for making you angry." Mingyu apologized. Wonwoo detached himself from the hug as he looked at the other's eyes. It was turning into a golden color, Mingyu's eyes is.

 

He signaled for the man to lower down and when he did, Wonwoo squeezed Mingyu's cheeks, lips forming into circle like those of the fishes. He then pressed his own lips against the other into a quick chaste kiss. "You've worked hard, my dear _alpha_."

 

"Wha-" Wonwoo pressed his index finger against Mingyu's lips in order to shut him up. "I was going to make you wait until graduation, you know?" Wonwoo stated as he caressed Mingyu's cheeks. The alpha couldn't believe what he was hearing. His omega was finally going to acknowledge him.

 

"But since you've shown a great effort throughout the years." Wonwoo stared at Mingyu's eyes, not breaking the contact. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen." Mingyu chuckled at Wonwoo's cuteness before nodding his head.

 

"I love you too, _my alpha_." Wonwoo stood on tip toes as he kissed Mingyu fully on his lips. "Finally." Mingyu breathed out on Wonwoo's lips. "Aren't you're supposed to say it back?" Wonwoo pouted as he tilted his head.

 

"I'm going to say it until you get deaf." Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's cheeks the same way the other did to him earlier. "I love you." A kiss. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you." And another.


	32. Jealousy 101

 

Jeon Wonwoo considers himself lucky to date the school's basketball varsity team captain, Kim Mingyu. It was actually no wonder to all how the _almighty_ Kim Mingyu fell in love with this geek boy. Even with the usual stoic or resting bitch face Wonwoo always has, he's got a quite exquisite beauty.

 

"D-do you think h-he's cheating on me?" Wonwoo asked his best friend, Junhui, eyes a little bit teary. He was actually having a dilemma or let's just say that there's someone whom his boyfriend keeps on hanging with lately and it's getting into Wonwoo's veins.

 

Junhui stifled a laugh as he listens to his best friend's delusional problem. "Why would you think that Mingyu's cheating on you? Moreover to Jihoon?!" Junhui finally burst out, laughing at Wonwoo's naivety. "Why are you laughing?!" Wonwoo huffed, pouting.

 

Coming down from his laugh, Junhui cupped his best friend's cheeks, giving it a good squeeze. "You, my dear friend is just jealous." Wonwoo grunts as he slapped Junhui's hand away from his face. "I-I'm not!" He defended himself. "Why on earth would I get jealous on that little smurf?!"

 

Junhui shook his head in defeat; Wonwoo could be hard to handle at times. "Look." Junhui started in all seriousness. "Mingyu would never cheat on you, okay? Besides-" Junhui paused as he thought of something. "Besides what?"

 

"Nothing. Just trust Mingyu, okay?" Wonwoo sighed in defeat as he snuggles back on his best friend's tummy. _'This is going to be fun.'_ Junhui said to himself as he ruffled Wonwoo's hair.

 

...

 

Wonwoo was inside the library, head buried down on his books. He felt someone plopped down beside him and he sure knows who it was but he chose to avoid the other. "Hey babe." Mingyu greeted his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. Wonwoo just hummed in response as he continued to read not noticing the smirk displaying on Mingyu's face.

 

"You know what?" Mingyu started. "Junhui talked to me earlier." Wonwoo suddenly stopped his ministrations, completely frozen in his seat. Mingyu placed his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, hands wrapped around his waist.

 

"Wanna know what he told me?" Mingyu whispered against Wonwoo's ear. "W-what?" Wonwoo croaked in response as he tried to get back on the book he was reading. "It's pretty interesting. He told me that a certain _vixen got jealous with a little smurf_."

 

Wonwoo gulped slowly as he starts to pack his things, letting out a dry laugh. "Ha-ha. Is that so? That's pretty interesting, yeah." _'I'm going to fucking kill you, Junhui!'_ Wonwoo thought, cheeks turning into crimson red from both anger and embarrassment.

 

"Do you know who it was?" Mingyu asked. "D-do I want to know?" Wonwoo replied as he turn his head to look at his boyfriend and swore to all the gods how much he wanted to wipe that smug on Mingyu's face.

 

Mingyu got his face near to Wonwoo's, nose colliding with the other. "It was you." "Wh-" Sensing that the other would be screaming on him, Mingyu beats him by kissing him fully on his lips. "Keep your voice down honey. We're still inside the library." Wonwoo was completely flushed by now.

 

"W-whatever." Wonwoo pushed Mingyu's face away from him as he stood up and ran away. "Cute." Mingyu chuckled as he followed the other in suit.

 

...

 

Upon hearing furious knocks on the door, “Coming!”Junhui quickly dashes to the front door to open it. “Who i-” ”Wen Junhui! I'm going to kill you!” Wonwoo screamed as he grabbed his now _ex_ -best friend by the collar and starts to hit him.

 

“Yah! Stop!” Luckily Junhui undergone those martial arts training if not, he would be dead right now. “Why did you tell him?!” Wonwoo was now pinned down on the couch, face completely red. “Tell who what?” ”Don't you dare play innocent on me; you know what I'm talking about!”

 

Junhui sighed as he continued to act innocently. “Can’t you be more specific? I don't really know what you're talking about.” “Mingyu!” Wonwoo huffed as he uses all his strength to push his best friend on top of him.

 

“I thought you're my best friend?!” Wonwoo pouted, eyes getting teary. “I am. I'm just helping you to solve you're great dilemma.” Junhui sighed as he sat beside the wailing boy, hugging him on the sides. “It's embarrassing, you know?”Wonwoo cried.

 

 _‘If you only knew.’_ Junhui patted Wonwoo's head as the later fell asleep. When night time comes, Wonwoo was still deeply asleep. Junhui ended up calling Mingyu to pick his boyfriend up.

 

...

 

“Wow~” Wonwoo bounced happily on his boyfriend's hold. They were located at an aquarium right now. Mingyu together with Junhui planned something to end Wonwoo's jealousy against the infamous _Lee Jihoon_.

 

Two days ago, right after the championship game, Wonwoo was sulking about how this smurf was clinging to his boyfriend. If he only saw it better, his boyfriend was actually being head locked by Jihoon.

 

Wonwoo's face immediately fell when he saw a certain midget coming towards their direction. “Jihoon hyung!” Mingyu waved his hand excitedly. “Hey.” Jihoon waved back. One thing Wonwoo noticed, the other was actually with _someone_ hand in hand.

 

“Baby this is Jihoon hyung my friend.” Mingyu introduced the shorter male. “Hi!” Jihoon waved his left hand; his other hand was still on the other male’s hold. “And this is Seungcheol hyung, his _boyfriend_.” Wonwoo gasped at the information.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Seungcheol grabbed Wonwoo’s free hand and kissed it lightly like a gentleman. “N-nice to meet you too.” Wonwoo blushed at the action making his boyfriend glare at the culprit. Who wouldn’t know _Choi Seungcheol_? He was Kim Mingyu’s rival inside the basketball court.

 

“Maybe we should head inside.” Mingyu stated through his gritted teeth dragging his blushing boyfriend inside. Jihoon too huffed as he punched his lover to his gut. Maybe this _double date_ was not a great idea at all. Seungcheol laughed at Jihoon’s cuteness before following the later, hugging him.

 

...

 

After an hour of roaming around the aquarium, the couples decided to have a break. Jihoon and Seungcheol were buying their foods meanwhile Mingyu head towards the wash room leaving Wonwoo alone at their table munching some fries while staring dreamily at Seungcheol.

 

“He’s so cool. ~” Wonwoo sighed in contentment. Mingyu was back from washroom and saw where his boyfriend was looking at. Trying to distract the other, Mingyu took the seat beside Wonwoo as he leaned on the table to block the view. “Yah~ Move away.”

 

Angry, “Yah!” Mingyu got a hold of Wonwoo’s cheeks. “You should only look at me.” Mingyu scolded his lover who was starting to laugh. “You’re jealous.” Wonwoo teased. “You’re the one to talk?” Mingyu scoffed. “Who’s the one who sulked when Jihoon hyung, as you said, clinging to me?”

 

Wonwoo pouted as he launched himself on his boyfriend’s lap, arms around his neck. “I’m the only one allowed to cling on you.” Mingyu could only chuckle at his boyfriend’s antics. “Hyung actually put me into a head lock for beating his boyfriend’s sorry ass during the championship.”

 

Wonwoo gasped at Mingyu’s explanation. All this time, he was jealous for nothing and his dear boyfriend even played with him. “Y-you should have just told me before!” “Nah, its kinda fun seeing you jealous. Besides, Jun hyung helped a lot.”

 

Wonwoo was currently wishing that the ground would swallow him. His stupid best friend knows everything. “Fuck you.” Wonwoo stared at his boyfriend in disbelief cursing him. “Gladly.” Mingyu smirked.

 

“I hate you! Let’s break up!” Mingyu didn’t know why but the whole scenario for him was funny. He knew that Wonwoo would never mean it. “Yeah right, you love me.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he tried to get out from Mingyu’s grip but the other was plainly strong.

 

“Hey guys.” Seungcheol and Jihoon were finally back from the long line at the food stall. “Hey hyung, do you mind if we go first? Wonwoo here’s a little bit lightheaded.” Mingyu tried to excuse them making Wonwoo confused. “Yeah sure. Take care.”

 

Without any word, Mingyu took Wonwoo with him to have their alone time.

 

...

 

They were both inside Mingyu’s car with the engine on can be only heard. “Aren’t you going to talk with me?” Mingyu broke the silence first, quite annoyed by Wonwoo’s action but it’s somehow his fault though. “What do you what me to say?”

 

“Won, please.” Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s hand but the later moved his hand away. “Babe.” Mingyu pleaded once again. “I can’t believe you. I felt so betrayed.” Wonwoo huffed, glaring at the other. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Mingyu sighed.

 

“Come here.” Mingyu motioned Wonwoo to seat on his lap which the other followed obediently, burying himself on Mingyu’s chest. “I still hate you.” “I love you too.” Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s head, intoxicating himself with the smell of strawberry his lover always uses.

 

Wonwoo looked up to stare at his boyfriend. “For the compensation, you must buy me my ice cream or else no kisses for you mister.” Wonwoo threatened making the other laugh. “Aye, captain.” Mingyu saluted playfully.

 

“Can I at least have a kiss in advance?” Mingyu asked making this kissy face. “Only one, okay?” Mingyu nods his head before he claimed Wonwoo’s lips. It supposed to be only a kiss but it turned out they made out, not breaking the kiss. Well for Mingyu it’s still counted as one though.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
